


The Fairytale in the Sleepless City

by Jubilee44



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 65,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff needs to work hard to get by in Manhattan. She takes a new job as the nanny of a young daughter of successful business man, Clint Barton. What happens next could only be described as a fairytale. Clintasha AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha didn’t read much of the email. She was ready to take the job; she was ready to take any job in fact. She was so broke it was hard to cope with. Thirty-years old and dealing with pricy apartment rates in Manhattan, student loans, and other various bills kept her on her toes. Not that there was much work to be done as a nanny but when they came they paid well.  
            She took a cab to the address written in the email. The driver took her to the more high-class part of the city, the Upper East Side. Natasha used to go walk the streets when she had time to ogle at expensive designer dresses and gorgeous high heels. She stopped her window-shopping trips when she had to take on more work as a waitress in between jobs. It was hell but it paid. The cab pulled up to the curb of a high-rise apartment building with a doorman at the front. The only form of a doorman Natasha had in her run down building was the creepy landlord who constantly stalked the hallways late at night. Natasha pulled her sweater farther around her shoulders as a cool fall wind rushed down the sidewalk. She walked into the building and there waiting was a seven-year old little girl with blonde curls holding the hand of a tall, wealthy looking man with similar colored hair but it was straighter and cut neat and short. He looked up with sharp green eyes that strangely complimented the expensive suit he was wearing. “Miss Romanoff?” He asked politely.  
            Natasha nodded and walked up to him. “Yeah, hi nice to meet you Mr. Barton.” She held out a hand.  
            He took it and smiled. “Please, Clint’s fine.” He assured her.  
            Natasha nodded and made a mental note that he was a casual businessman. She bent down to get eye to eye with the little girl beside Clint. “And you must be Gwen.” She said with a warm smile.  
            The shy looking girl with greenish hazel eyes clamped onto her father’s leg and hid her red face. “Gwen, be polite and say hi.” Clint rested a hand on his daughter’s hair. “Sorry, she’s a bit shy.” He apologized quietly when Gwen didn’t move.  
            “That’s okay I was the same way.” Natasha said.  
            “So, should we head up? I can show you the place and then I have a meeting at two but it should only last an hour. I figured that’d be good for Gwen to get used to you.”  
            “Yeah, that sounds fine.” Natasha followed Clint and Gwen to the elevator. She watched him carefully as he put in a card key and pressed the top floor button.  _Figures._  
            The elevator swiftly climbed the stories. “Have you lived in New York for long?” Clint asked making small talk on the way up.  
            “Only a few months.” Natasha answered. “I went to school down in North Carolina but came to work here. How about you?”  
            Clint smiled and looked down at his feet for a second. “I was born in Queens actually. I went to NYU and then worked here for a few years. I moved Maine for a bit though to raise this munchkin.” He tousled Gwen’s hair. “But when my wife and I split up I moved back here.”  
            Natasha’s mind went to a screeching halt. She guessed she missed the part in the email where it said Mr. Barton was a single dad.  _That would explain the need for a nanny._ She didn’t know what to say then. Luckily enough the elevator doors opened right into the penthouse. It was to say the least, luxurious. Most of the walls were just windows and looked down and out into the city. Natasha had never seen anything like it so she had to keep from staring.  
            Clint walked out of the elevator with Gwen right on his heel. “She just ate lunch.” He began the regular spiel. “I wrote down some phone numbers if you need to reach me. Uh…” Clint got a tiny bit distracted when Natasha’s eyes locked with his but the businessman regained his thoughts, “I think that might be it.”  
            “Is she allergic to anything?” Natasha asked.  
            “Just cats.” Clint answered with a half smile. He checked his watch. “I have to get going.” He lifted Gwen into his arms and gave her cheek a big kiss. “Daddy loves you. I’ll be back at three.” He pressed the elevator button and Gwen looked a little hopeless. “ _Be good._ ” He mouthed to her and gave Natasha another smile before the doors shut.  
            There was a moment of awkward silence before Natasha stepped into nanny mode. “So, Gwen, what do you like to do for fun?” She asked.  
            Little blond Gwen wasn’t so shy now that her father left. “I like to play cowgirls.” She said and took off running down the hall.  
            Curiously, Natasha followed her. In the large room she found a large collection of horses. Stuffed horses, model horses, large art prints of horses, Natasha wasn’t sure she had ever seen so many of the four legged creatures in the same place. “Wow.” Natasha whispered.  
            Gwen was running around her room looking for things. “You can have Star.” She rushed over to the nanny and handed Natasha a white model horse. She ran back to the shelf where she kept her favorite horses and picked up a black and white painted model. “This is Kelly.” She told Natasha.  
            “Oh, okay she’s very pretty.” Natasha got on her knees and placed Star in front of her waiting for Gwen to tell her what to do.  
            “The horse show is tomorrow so we need to get ready.” Gwen instructed and left Kelly on the floor. “Come on.” She grabbed Natasha’s hands and brought her to her feet. The red head smiled and followed the young girl to the other side of her room where a wooden stable was set up. Gwen started fussing about with the small toy saddles and bridles. Soon Natasha fell in love with the bubbly, energetic little girl and the two spent the two hours playing nonstop with the horses.  
            Clint walked in exactly on time from his meeting. He looked through the apartment until he heard the familiar giggle of his young daughter. He poked his head into her bedroom. There he found Natasha lying on her stomach across from Gwen who was sitting cross-legged and making Kelly gallop across the rug.  
            “Kelly wins the horse show!” Gwen exclaimed and let the model horse fall to its side.  
            “Yay!” Natasha clapped and grinned. She checked her watch and stood up. “Come on let’s see if your dad is home.” She said holding out both hands. Gwen grabbed her hands and Natasha swung her into the air and up into her arms. Gwen giggled and wrapped her arms around Natasha’s neck. She went to walk into the living room but got a surprise when she saw Clint standing into the doorway.  
            “Daddy!” Gwen exclaimed.  
            Natasha let her down and ran to him. “Hey baby girl.” Clint heaved her into his arms. “How was she?” He asked Natasha.  
            “Perfect, she’s such an angel.” The red head replied with a smile. She put her hands in her jean pockets.  
            “Oh I could’ve told you that.” Clint said and kissed Gwen’s cheek. “Well thank you so much for watching her.”  
            Natasha nodded. “No problem.”  
            Clint put Gwen down. “Can you go get Daddy’s phone in the kitchen, love bug?” Gwen nodded and ran off.  
            “She’s very energetic.” Natasha noted.  
            Clint laughed. “Yes she certainly is. It’s hard to keep up sometimes.” He grinned and his eyes met with Natasha’s piercing green ones. “Uh would you like to go out to dinner with us?” He asked.  
            Natasha raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh uh sure that sounds good.” She said in a stunned voice.  
            Clint’s smile was warm. “Okay, I’ll have a car pick you up tonight at seven.” He said nonchalantly.  
             _A car?_ Natasha wondered to herself. “Alright, thank you.” She said dumbly. She had to tear her eyes away from Clint’s sparkling eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two

That night Natasha was standing in front of her bed, a towel still around her as she stared at the clothes laid out on the bedspread. She pictured Clint’s suit and had no doubts he would look just as impressive as he did in the morning. There were three beautiful pieces the used to be her mother’s in front of her. A black dress with two-inch straps was on the left; a longer peach colored dress was in the middle and the last dress on the right was a red and white striped casual dress. It was a bit baggy on the top but hugged her waist and hips. Natasha decided on that one. She put it on and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats. She hopped down the hall at six fifty-seven trying to walk and put on her shoes at the same time. She threw open the door, hurried down the hall, and saw a sleek black car with a man in a suit waiting for her by the driver’s side door.  
            “Miss Romanoff?” The man asked.  
            “Yes, hi.” Natasha replied breathlessly. She trotted down the front stairs clumsily.  
            “Mr. Barton asked me to drive you to the restaurant.” The man said and opened the back door.  
            “Right, yes thank you.” Natasha got into the car and placed her clutch purse neatly on her lap. She felt out of place in the clean, spotless car.  
            The driver got into the car and slowly pulled away from the curb. He drove to the nicer part of the city and maybe ten minutes later the man parked in front of an Italian looking restaurant. Natasha swallowed in fear as the driver opened her door and she got out. There waiting was Mr. Barton in a white button down shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. The tie was gone and his sport jacket was thrown over his shoulder. Natasha realized he looked just as good in casual wear as he did in his business dress.  “Hey.” Natasha said.  
            “Miss Romanoff, so glad you can make it. Gwen is so excited.” Clint shined her a nice grin  
            “Natasha is fine.” She reminded him but she gave him a small smile. “Well thank you two for inviting me.” Natasha said.  
            “Gwen’s just inside, my friend owns this place so he lets her run around and gives her as much desert as she wants.” Clint shook his head. “She’ll be up all night.”  
            “Oh man.” Natasha giggled. “Well I recommended classic music, puts kids to sleep instantly.”  
            Clint nodded. “I’ve never tried that before. Okay, well shall we?” He opened the door to the restaurant.   
        “Natasha!” Gwen ran up holding the hand of a young man. She was in a pink frilly skirt, a white t-shirt with flowers adorning it and matching pink tights. “Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie, look this is my new nanny Natasha.” She exclaimed.  
            “I see that Gwenie,” Charlie said, “nice to meet you Natasha.” He used his free hand to shake her hand.  
            “Clint told me you own the restaurant.” Natasha said politely. “It’s really beautiful.” She glanced around the cozy but fine establishment that gave the perception of Italy in a summer night.  
            “Thank you.” Charlie responded. “It was my father’s so I’m glad to keep it going. Well, Clint I have your usual table, Gwen wanted mac and cheese.” He informed the father of the little blonde girl jumping around him.  
            “Gwendolyn, you had mac and cheese for lunch today.” Clint reminded her bending down a bit to come eye to eye with her.  
            “I want it again, daddy!” She said with a cheeky grin.  
            Clint sighed. “Fine, you can have whatever.” He said straightening up. Gwen giggled and ran to the hostess. “See what I mean?” Clint asked Natasha with a hidden smile.  
            Natasha grinned. “It’s sweet.” She told him in a soft voice.  
            “Mm, she’s a cowgirl princess for sure.” He held out an arm. Natasha stood there without moving for a second. She was confused by the gestured because none of her other previous boyfriends had offered his arm to her. After a few awkward moments she linked arms with Clint and he led her to the back of the restaurant.        The table was tucked in a quiet corner isolated from the bustle of the rest of the eatery. There was already a half eaten piece of bread sitting on top of an untouched coloring page. Clint pulled out Natasha’s chair, another notion she’d never experienced in her life.  _How polite could this man be,_ Natasha wondered to her self?  
            Clint sat across from her and folded his hands on the table. “So, Natasha.” He said. “Tell me about yourself.”  
            Natasha felt like she’d just sat down to a job interview. Something in the back of her mind realized it probably was something of the sort. “Uh well I went to UNC Charlotte and got my marketing degree. I’ve always wanted to work in that line of business but I haven’t gotten a good opportunity yet.” Natasha explained hastily. “Babysitting has been my source of income for a while because I love kids.”  
            Clint just chuckled softly. “Not what you’ve done tell me who you are.” He clarified his previous statement.  
            “Oh,” Natasha glanced down at her hands for a second.  _Who was she? A girl who just barely got through college, who can just barely scrape together rent for the month, who can barely get a well paying job, was that_ really  _her?_ “That’s a hard question to answer.” She admitted, her cheeks getting redder by the second.  
            Clint seemed cool and relaxed though. “Don’t worry, think about it and get back to me.” Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. To her it was an odd thing to say. Clint didn’t catch her look though. “Theo,” He waved over a nearby waiter, “your finest red will be fine.” Clint said in a nonchalant voice.  
            “Sure Mr. Barton.” The young college age looking kid responded politely.  
            “Oh actually, could I get a Guinness too?” Natasha caught the waiter before he could walk away. Theo nodded but gave Clint a side-glance. Most of Mr. Barton’s guests didn’t order beer.  
            Clint just looked amused at the red head. “A Guinness girl huh?” He inquired resting his chin on his folded hands.  
            Natasha shrugged. “I never really took to the taste of wine.” She admitted. “I grew up in Russia so cheap beer was the norm for me.”  
            “Interesting.” Clint remarked. “I’ve been used to wine since I was at least ten.” Natasha gave him a shocked look but he just smiled and shook his head. “I only had a sip at my parent’s extravagant parties. After a while it grows on you.”  
            Natasha nodded. “I guess you just can’t get away from habits.” She said right as Theo returned with a wine glass and an uncapped bottle of Guinness.  
            Clint held up his glass and Natasha clinked the neck of her bottle against the rim. “To habits.” He toasted casually. Natasha smiled and took a long drink.  
            At the same time Gwen came running back with Charlie following her. “I want to sit next to Natasha.” She whispered loudly to her godfather.  
            “Okay.” Charlie placed a large bowl of mac and cheese at the spot next to Natasha. He helped Gwen up onto the chair and tousled her hair. “Everything good here?” He asked the two adults.  
            “Just fine thank you.” Natasha answered. Charlie smiled and left the table.  
            Gwen watched him. “Daddy I want to help Uncle Charlie.” She said and was already bouncing out of her chair.  
            “Ah, ah, ah, eat first.” Clint told her and handed her a fork.  
            Gwen grabbed the utensil and started to shovel macaroni into her mouth. “Whoa munchy-munch, slow down.” Natasha said and grabbed her napkin to clean up the yellow cheese sauce leftover on Gwen’s face.  
            “Now can I go, daddy?” The little girl pleaded after Natasha finished wiping her face.  
            Clint sighed. “Yes but don’t get in Uncle Charlie’s way, love bug.” He said as Gwen took off. “Thank you.” He said once his daughter was out of sight.  
            “For what?” Natasha asked putting her napkin aside.  
            “Just for helping, you’re great with her, I can tell already.” Clint answered and took a sip of wine.  
            “Oh,” Natasha was deeply flattered, “thank you. It comes naturally for me I guess. I helped raise my younger brother.” She told Clint.  
            “I’m sure he turned out to be a fine man.”             
            Natasha’s face went emotionless. “He…he uh died when he was ten.” She stuttered awkwardly.  
            “Oh, I’m sorry.” Clint said politely paying his respects.  
            “Thank you.” Natasha stared at her beer bottle for a second. “He would’ve been a good man though.” She noted after a few moments. “He was going to do good things.” She looked up and saw that Clint was looking right into her eyes. Her cheeks started to burn as the fine looking man gazed at her gently.  
            “Will you watch Gwen for me tomorrow?” Clint asked.  
            Natasha bit her tongue from screaming yes. This was the moment she’d been looking for, the guarantee of a job. “Yes, yes I would love to.” She still sounded enthusiastic even if she was restraining herself.         
            “Great, thank you so much you’re really saving my ass here.” Clint sighed in relief like the young woman would have said no. Natasha giggled. “What?” He gave her a half smirk.  
            “Nothing,” she forced herself to quiet down, “it’s just I never took you for the swearing type.” She explained.  
            “Really?” Clint leaned back in his chair and examined Natasha with piercing green eyes. “What do I come off as the strict businessy type?” He inquired with a cocked eyebrow.  
            Natasha shrugged. “Well sort of.” She admitted. “I mean the Miss Natasha deal and all the formalities.”  
            “Formalities?” Clint chuckled light heartedly and sat straight again. “What formalities?”  
            “Well, the car for one.” Natasha decided she could be honest for some strange reason. “I don’t think I’ve ever been picked up by a chauffeur for dinner before.”  
            “Cab fees are too high these days.” Clint shrugged.  
            Natasha smiled and shook her head. “Okay, the arm thing, that’s never happened to me before.”  
            Clint laughed. “Well I figured you’d need some practice for your wedding day.” He teased.  
            Natasha snickered at his lame excuse. “Oh and the door and chair thing.” She remembered.  
            “Who in the world are you dating that wouldn’t holding open a door for you?” Clint asked incredulously.  
            “No one at the moment but past boyfriends believed in gender equality or something.” Natasha shrugged. “Meaning I know how to open a door.”  
            “Bullshit.” Clint said like it was the craziest thing he’d heard. “The man always opens the door for a woman.”  
            “Why?” Natasha challenged.  
            “Why? Well…I don’t know why… I-it’s just a tradition.” He guessed.  
            “Hm.” Natasha murmured and took another drink. “Well I have to admit it was a nice change.” She said with a small smile.  
            Clint returned the smile. “Glad you experienced politeness for once.” He teased but deep down Natasha felt like she was being treated like a princess, something she’d never felt before. 

After dinner, Clint made sure Natasha got a ride back to her place. He asked her to come to the apartment the next day at six-thirty giving her a key card for the elevator. Natasha was excited to finally have a permanent sitting job meaning she wouldn’t have to take night shifts at the diner. She couldn’t wait to throw her apron in the douchebag of an owner’s face. She was however curious about Clint. He asked her who Natasha was but she never got to ask who he was. Natasha retired to her reading glasses and soft pjs pulling her old laptop into bed with her. She looked up,  **Clint Barton.** There were hundred of news results all about Mr. Barton’s rise to fame in Wall Street. Natasha didn’t really understand all the money and stocks jargon but apparently the man had done well for himself.  
            “Started when he was eighteen?” Natasha whispered to herself. “Lunatic.” When she was eighteen she was stressing about college but taking drinking breaks during classes anyways. She continued her investigation and discovered Clint’s parents were none other than Stanley and Adrianne Barton. The Barton’s were always hailed as the most elite of the Upper East Side until Stanley died in a car accident some years ago. Natasha didn’t know this until she read up on them. There were even pictures of young blond haired Clint standing up straight aside his parents and older brother, Barney. After almost an hour of practically stalking Clint Natasha decided to call it a night. She fell asleep wondering if Clint Barton went deeper than the rich exterior of his life.   
        The next day Natasha was out of the door extra early to meet Clint’s six-thirty expectation. As she ran out the door, coat and breakfast in hand her eye caught a bright orange paper taped onto the wood. Natasha snatched it off the door and almost choked on her bagel when she read it. She sprinted down the stairs and started to bang on her landlords door. “Ben!” She yelled.  
            The man stumbled out of bed, swearing loudly. “What, what do you want at this hour?” He demanded without opening the door.  
            “What the hell do you mean you’re evicting me?” Natasha demanded holding the notice of eviction so tightly it started to crumple in her hands.  
            “Natasha, you’ve missed more than three months of rent, I have no choice.” Ben replied. “I’m sorry I need to rent it out to someone else.”  
            “I have the money!” Natasha cried. “I can pay you!”  
            Ben finally opened the door. “Okay, then where is it?” The short, dark haired man asked.  
            “I don’t have it right now I need to get a paycheck first but…” She hastily tried to explain as Ben started to close the door.  
            “You have a day to move out.” The landlord said before slamming the door on the young woman’s face.  
            Natasha felt angry tears form in her eyes but she blinked them away. She looked down at her watch helplessly and found she was running late. Natasha groaned and ran out of the building, she’d have to worry about living spaces later.  
            Natasha arrived at the penthouse on time right as Clint was pulling on his blazer. “Good morning.” He greeted her.  
            “Morning.” Natasha answered. She tried to keep on a smile but her anxiety was slowly eating her up inside.  
            “Gwen is in her room playing. She’s excited to spend the day with you. She mentioned wanting to go to Central Park to get a treat. By all means don’t feel obligated to take her but just in case I left money on the counter.” Clint gave her the rundown.  
            “That should be fine.” Natasha nodded. “It’s nice out, I wouldn’t mind to go on a walk with her.”  
            “Great, thank you.” Clint grabbed his briefcase, phone and keys. “I might be late feel free to call me if you have any issues again.” He pressed the elevator button. “Oh and Natasha, she can only bring one horse to the park.” Clint informed her as the doors slid open. “She lost one once and had a fit so just one.”  
            “Gotcha.” Natasha said with a forced smile. Her mind was still on the orange notice she’d stuffed into her purse. “Have a good day.”  
            Clint smiled. “You too.” He said as the doors closed.  
            Natasha waited until she couldn’t hear the elevator anymore and she sighed collapsing onto the couch. Natasha hardly had any friends in the city; she didn’t have time to socialize much. She did have one from college that lived around Brooklyn but Natasha didn’t want to bother her too much. Natasha put her head in her hands. “Shit.” She whispered in a stressed voice. 


	3. Chapter Three

A few minutes later Gwen walked into the living room. “Natasha.” She said crawling onto the couch. “Can we go to the park now?” The little girl asked.  
            Natasha sat up straight. “It’s very early, Gwen.” She pointed out to her.  
            “I know but I like going in the morning because no one else is feeding the ducks.” Gwen explained crossing her ankles like a young lady as she sat on the couch.  
            Natasha’s phone buzzed. She glanced over at it on the coffee table. It was Clint.  
             **Gwen will want to feed the ducks; bread is in the 2 nd cupboard to the right of the fridge**  
            Natasha couldn’t help but smile at the man’s immense punctuality. She stood up. “Alright, can you go get your coat and a horse? I’ll get the bread so you can feed the ducks.” Gwen nodded and took off to her room. Natasha followed Clint’s instructions and found a bag of breadcrumbs marked,  _Ducks._ She smiled again and for a second she almost forgot about her problem.  
            With Gwen dressed in thick blue tights, a polka dotted skirt and a parka with horses galloping across the hem and Natasha holding Kelly for her the two went to the park. Gwen was right; it  _was_ quiet that early in the morning. The little girl took the bag from Natasha and went right up to the edge of the pond where a few ducks were swimming. Gwen crouched down and rocked on her ankles tossing out crumbs. The ducks either remembered Gwen or smelled the bread because they flocked right over to her, quacking and flapping their wings for food. Gwen was totally engrossed in the birds that Natasha was given the time a few feet away from her to think things through. She tried texting some people she somewhat knew around the city but no one answered. Heartbroken and overall lost, Natasha put her phone away in defeat. She yawned and watched Gwen feed the ducks for a bit.  
            After an hour the bread was all gone and Gwen was surrounding by at least fifteen obsessed ducks. They tried to follow her as she walked back to Natasha but the nanny shooed them away. “What do you want to do now kiddo?” She asked.  
            “I want to go find bugs.” Gwen said bluntly.  
            “Bugs?” Natasha asked like she hadn’t heard the girl right.  
            “Yeah, bugs, worms too last week I found a worm that was this big.” Gwen held out her arms as wide as she could.  
            Natasha knew she was just exaggerating but her face still went pale at the idea of anything that wriggled or crawled. “O-Okay.” She gave in telling herself not to worry about something tiny.  
            Gwen ran over to a spot on the ground and started to dig and search for critters. Natasha squirmed at everything she unearthed, a beetle, a pill bug, three worms, a slug, and five ants. But it wasn’t until Gwen found a spider the size of a dime that Natasha really freaked out. The innocent blonde held her newly found thing to her nanny. Natasha screamed like she had dug up the spawn of Satan.  
            Gwen giggled. “What?” She asked. Natasha just shot to her feet and distanced herself from the six-legged creature. “It’s just a spider!” Gwen said and brought her hand closer to Natasha who shrieked and ran as the arachnid skittered up Gwen’s arm. “His name is Phillip! Don’t you want to pet Phillip?” Gwen asked and began to chase Natasha with Phillip in hand.  
            “Gwen no!” Natasha yelled behind her as she continued to run from Phillip and his new owner. This fear stricken chase continued for another half and hour, Natasha getting heavily out of breath and Gwen enjoying it like it was the best game ever. Finally, Natasha collapsed onto the grass panting roughly.  
            Gwen walked up to her. “I lost Phillip.” She said with a pout on her face. Natasha subtly breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, why don’t we play with Kelly instead?” She suggested. Thank God the red head wasn’t afraid of horses or she’d be screwed. Gwen agreed and spent the rest of the morning making Kelly gallop across the grass and jump over fallen branches and rocks.  
            After Gwen was tired of playing with the horse she tugged Natasha’s coat begging for a treat. “Alright, alright, what do you want?” Natasha asked throwing Gwen onto her shoulders.  
            “Ice.” Gwen answered.  
            Natasha furrowed her eyebrows as she started to walk. “Ice?” She inquired. “Just plain ice?”  
            “No, the good ice, the one daddy gets me.” Gwen answered and rested Kelly on Natasha’s red hair.  
            Almost in a panic, Natasha quickly sent a text to Clint,  **Ice?**  
            A few seconds later Clint responded with the answer,  **She means Italian Ice it’s by the front of the park, her favorite is strawberry.**  
            Natasha nodded to herself and sent Clint a quick thank you. She walked with Gwen chattering nonstop on her shoulders until she found the food cart selling the iced treat. Natasha let Gwen down and the young girl stood on her tiptoes to order a strawberry. Natasha handed over Clint’s money and Gwen grabbed the treat.  
            The two continued to walk around the park, Gwen started to hold Natasha’s hand as she licked the Italian Ice holding it in her other hand. “I’m happy you’re here, ‘Tasha.” Gwen mumbled with melting ice still in her mouth.  
            “I’m happy I’m here too.” She replied.  
            “You should come with me when I go to mommy’s.” Gwen said like it was a natural thing.  
            Natasha bit her lip nervously. “I wish I could Gwen but I can’t because your dad hired me not your mom.” She tried to explain as gently as she could.  
            Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and started to pout. “That’s not fair.” She voiced her opinions strongly. “It’s no fun at mommy’s, I like being here more.”  
            “Why’s that hun?” Natasha asked looking down at the young girl.  
            Gwen stared at the halfway empty cup in her hand. “Daddy works a lot but I still like him more. Mommy’s always busy and never plays with me.” She complained.  
            Natasha felt guilty about overstepping her boundaries as she listened to Gwen bashing her own mother. “Well, I’m sure she loves you very much.” She assured her.  
            “Yeah.” Gwen shrugged. “But I still like it here more.” She said again. “It’s more fun and now you’re around so it’s even more funner!” She exclaimed.  
            Natasha laughed and squeezed Gwen’s hand. “Alright sticky face you look like you put on too much lipstick. Let’s get you home and cleaned up.”   
                  

Clint didn’t get home until ten at night. Gwen was in bed by seven leaving Natasha to worry again. She tried calling her colleagues and tried to find an apartment that was even cheaper than the one she was just evicted from.  _I need to get my stuff,_ the nagging thought made Natasha groan and flop back on the couch. She turned on the TV to try to avert her mind elsewhere. Instead it made her incredibly tired and she passed out on the couch.  
            When Clint got home he found the TV still on and Natasha still asleep. He didn’t mind, in fact he didn’t blame her Gwen could be tiring once the day finally ended. Clint dropped his bag and tossed his blazer over a nearby loveseat. He leaned over to wake up Natasha but he was stopped by a piece of paper sticking out of her purse that was placed on the ground near the couch. He could make out the letters;  **E-V-C-O-N** based on the way the paper was crumpled up. Curious and basically snooping, Clint carefully unfolded the paper and read that it was an eviction notice. Slightly shocked he put the paper away. He straightened up and looked down at Natasha. She was curled up in a fetal position out like a light, her red hair partly covering her face and her lips opened ever so slightly. Clint didn’t have the heart to wake her up so instead he grabbed a blanket that was folded under the coffee table and placed it over her. He shut the TV and the lights off and retired to his own room.  
            When Natasha woke up she wasn’t sure where she was. Technically she was evicted but she didn’t remember anyone offering his or her couch to her. Then she sat up and saw she was in a penthouse…the only penthouse she’d ever stepped foot in…that meant Mr. Barton’s penthouse and judging by the light it was morning. She collected herself, straightening her sweater and trying to push down her out of control curls. She stood up and tried to make a quick exit but was stopped.  
            “Hey, leaving so soon?” It was Clint and he was sitting in the kitchen. “You haven’t even eaten breakfast.”  
            Natasha stuttered in her steps towards the elevator. She made a quick decision to apologize and then leave. She walked into the small but modern kitchen. “I am so sorry I must’ve fallen asleep I always do when I turn on the TV, it won’t happen again I promise.” She rattled off a hasty apology but Clint just held up a hand to stop her.  
            “It’s fine Natasha I don’t mind.” He said calmly. “It was late I understand, I’m not expecting you to stay up.”  
            “But you could’ve woken me up.” Natasha said. “I wouldn’t have minded, I should’ve gone home anyways.”  
            Clint took a breath and put down the paper he was reading. “I found something in your purse.” He said honestly.  
            Natasha blinked. “You were looking through my purse?” She asked with a concerned look.  
            “Well, no, not really. It was sticking out and I accidentally read it.” He slid the notice over to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but see what it was." He apologized gently.  
            “Oh,” Natasha’s stomach dropped, “I-I just got that and I’m dealing with it. If it’s a problem about housing I can…”  
            “Natasha,” Clint cut her ranting off again, “do you have a place to stay?” He asked in a serious voice.  
            The red head felt panic rising in her throat.  _What if he decided to fire her?_ “I’ve called a couple of friends and they haven’t exactly gotten back to me but…”  
            “Natasha.” His green eyes were firm. She shut her mouth and slowly shook her head, no. “Will you stay here?”  
            That question came a surprise to Natasha. She knew the man was nice but she never expected him to offer his house to her. “Stay…here?” She stammered. Clint nodded. “I couldn’t.” She refused.  
            “I insist.” Clint replied and gave her a small smile. “Honestly it’s no trouble, there’s a spare bedroom across from Gwen’s and you won’t have to commute for the time being.”  
            It  _did_ sound nice to Natasha but she was an independent woman, just like her mother had taught her to be. She paid off her debts and didn’t freeload off of anyone. “I will stay but you have to take it out of my paycheck. And when Gwen is at her mother’s I’ll find somewhere else to stay.” She lay down her rules.  
            “That’s very unnecessary,” Clint went to argue but Natasha just shut him down.  
            “Those are my rules if you’re insisting I stay here.” She said firmly.   
            Clint stared at the woman for a bit then he grinned. “A Guinness girl and strong willed, you are something, Miss Romanoff.” He remarked.  
            Natasha swallowed and gave him a shaky smile. She couldn’t take her eyes off of his. “Is this your shopping list?” She finally tore her eyes away and picked up the slip of paper.  
            “Yes.” Clint answered. “I was going to get to it yesterday but as you know I had no time.”  
            “I’ll do it for you. Gwen could come with me, I’m sure she’d have fun.” Natasha said pocketing the list.  
            “Sounds great.” Clint gave her a flashy smile. “Thank you Natasha.”  
            She smiled and went to go wake up Gwen for breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 4

 It worked perfectly for them for the next two maybe three weeks. Gwen fell in love with Natasha very easily and loved having her around every second. But the weekends did come and she needed to go to her mother’s. Natasha was never there for the exchanges she would always leave that morning. She had found someone to stay with during her times away from the apartment, a close roommate who moved from North Carolina. On the weekends to pay off her debts to Laura, Natasha had to work at the diner. It wasn’t ideal, she’d been hoping for a empowering quit once Clint hired her, but she couldn’t complain too much.  
            But at the penthouse things had become awkward for both Natasha and Clint. The three would frequently go out to dinner at Charlie’s place and for them that meant the two adults and Gwen running after her godfather. Natasha and Clint talked for hours on end and in the process got to learn a lot about each other…maybe even too much. Because whether Natasha liked it or not she was starting to develop legitimate feelings for the kind businessman and to her that was dangerous. But at the same time the nanny wasn’t even positive whether he returned said feelings so she chalked it up to just a little crush on a handsome man.  
             
            She ran into a conflict though a few weeks into her stay at the penthouse. Clint had a meeting and asked Natasha if she could stay a little later that Friday just until Gwen’s mother showed up. Natasha felt like she couldn’t say no but was also feeling very nervous.  
            “Gwen, your mom will be here any minute.” Natasha called down the hall. Her insides twisted into a knot at her own words.  
            “Okay.” Gwen said half-heartedly and walked out of her room dragging her horse-covered duffle bag.  
            “There she is.” Natasha took the bag from her and took the little girl into her arms. “You’re going to have a lot of fun this weekend right?”  
            “No.” Gwen said stubbornly burrowing her head in the crook of Natasha’s neck. “Not without you.”  
            “Oh come on Gwen, I bet you are.” Natasha did not want her telling her mother that the nanny agreed with her. Gwen didn’t have time to reply because the elevator doors opened.  
            Alex Victors was one of those people that if you saw them crossing the street you’d avert your eyes because they had a natural aura of fierceness. She had curly, light brown hair and intense blue eyes. She towered over Natasha with her expensive heels on and the young woman who stood in front of Alex in jeans, a t-shirt and striped socks suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
            Alex finished texting someone before holding out her arms for Gwen. Natasha let the girl down so she could reluctantly go and hug her mother. “Hello darling.” Alex said giving her a quick squeeze.  
            “Hi, I’m Natasha.” The red head introduced her self.  
            “Oh right, Clint said you would be here today. Pleasure to meet you, I’m Alex.” The two shook hands and Natasha couldn’t help but notice a very large diamond on her right ring finger. It looked like an engagement ring but it wasn’t exactly in the right spot. “Gwendolyn do you have all of your things?”  
            Natasha was a bit surprised that Alex used her daughter’s full name. Gwen nodded but then shook her head. “I forgot my toothbrush.”  
            “Oh I can…” Natasha started but Alex cut her off.  
            “Allow me.” The woman walked down the hall, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. Something about her being more than a few steps into the penthouse made Natasha even more nervous than before.  
            Alex walked to her daughter’s bathroom and picked up her toiletries bag. But as she was leaving she noticed the normally empty room across from Gwen’s room looked…used. A few clothes lay on the bed and a book rested on the bedside table. Alex walked back with a curious look on her face. “Natasha, are you living here?” She asked like it was any of her business.  
            Natasha’s face almost matched the color of her hair. “Uh…yes temporarily.” She admitted. There was no use denying it.  
            Alex seemed amused by this tidbit of information. “Oh well I’m not surprised.” She said putting Gwen’s bag away.          
            “Sorry?” Natasha asked politely. She wasn’t really sure what the woman was talking about.  
            “If anyone, Clint could be seduced by a whore of a nanny.” The scathing remark came out of nowhere, like a slap in the face to Natasha. The red head’s mouth opened slightly but she couldn’t find the words to defend herself. “Come on, Gwen.” Alex pulled her daughter into the elevator.  
            Gwen’s pulled out her finest pout and started to cry quietly. Natasha gave her a sympathetic smile and silently urged the girl to stay strong. Once the doors closed though she herself couldn’t keep her composure for more than a few seconds. Natasha took in a shaky breath and felt like her legs were going to give out on her.   
        Natasha was supposed to be out of the penthouse anyways according to her own rules but Clint was sure she would have stayed to tell him if everything went well. She replied to the text he’d sent her but it was brief and her sudden leave made Clint worry. He drove to Natasha’s friend’s place after she didn’t pick up the phone to make sure she was okay. Clint still in his work clothes knocked on the door. A taller girl with black hair and two tattoos crawling up her arm answered.  
            “Yeah?” She asked.  
            “Hi is Natasha here?”  
            The woman, Laura was her name if Clint remembered correctly, shook her head. “Nah, she hasn’t been here all week.” Laura leaned against the door and inspected Clint up and down. “Why? You a cop?”  
            “What? No she works for me I was just wondering where she is.” Clint replied.  
            “Mhm, well I don’t know but she wanders around the city sometimes when she’s not at the diner.” Laura offered with a shrug.  
            “Diner?”  
            “Yeah, where she works at night.” She rolled her eyes. “If Natasha works for you, you ain’t paying her enough.” And with that, Laura shut the door.  
            “Thank you.” Clint said through the door. He glanced down the sidewalk and sighed. He wasn’t sure the first place to look for Natasha…other than… He turned back to the door and knocked again.  
            “What?” Laura complained testily.  
            “Do you know where Natasha used to live? Before she started to stay with you?” Clint asked quickly.  
            “Yeah, just down there, three blocks.” The roommate answered. “That crappy building on the right.” Se pointed it out to him.  
            “Thank you.” Clint said and dashed down the stairs.  
            “If you’re stalking her I’m gonna kick your ass myself.” Laura called the threat after him.  
            “I wouldn’t worry about it!” Clint called behind him. 

 

  Clint jogged down the blocks and found Natasha sitting on the steps of her old apartment building. She looked defeated and exhausted. “Natasha.” He said to get her attention.  
            The red head looked up and her eyes widened. “Oh, Clint, hi. Wh-what are you doing here?” She asked in a nervous voice.  
            “You didn’t tell me if everything went okay.” Clint explained his visiting reason.  
            “I texted you.” Natasha reminded him.  
            “I know but it wasn’t very lengthy.”  
            “I didn’t know I needed to write a descriptive paragraph for you.” She grumbled. A second later Natasha realized whom she was talking to and that her reply that wasn’t at all professional. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”  
            But Clint just chuckled. “It’s fine, sarcasm grounds the over reactive parent inside of me.” Natasha gave him a weak smile and Clint felt like something more was wrong. “What happened this afternoon?” He asked.  
            “Nothing.” She said nonchalantly. “Alex showed up and she took Gwen that’s all.”  
            “Natasha, I’m a business man, I can tell when people are lying to me.” Clint informed her. He bent down on knee so he was eye an eye with her. “Come on, tell me the truth.”  
            Natasha couldn’t hold it in anymore. “It was my fault I should’ve gotten the bag for Gwen but Alex insisted and I didn’t close my door so it was so obvious, I don’t blame her, she’s probably just nervous about having me around the house.” Natasha rambled on.  
            “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Clint slowed her down by putting a hand up. “What are you talking about?”  
            “Alex went to go get something for Gwen because she’d forgotten it and I guess she just found out.”  
            “Found out what?”  
            “That I’m living there.” Natasha answered. Clint groaned and stood up, pacing the width of the sidewalk and running a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve…”  
            “What did she say to you?” Clint cut her off. He was very good at getting her to stop ranting on apologies.  
            “What do you mean?” Natasha asked even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. She was just confused on how he could possibly know.  
            “My ex-wife is very, very good at taking her jealousy out on people. What did she say to you that would get you this upset?”  
            Natasha swallowed. “She called me a whore.” She answered in a quiet voice.  
            Clint could still hear her though. Anger started to rise inside of him but he kept it under control for the poor woman in front of him’s sake. Natasha, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have made you go through that.” He apologized gently.  
            “It’s fine.” She replied. The red head looked down at her hands and scratched her knee. “It’s not the first time I’ve been called that.” She laughed bitterly and sighed leaning back against the stair above her. “She is very intimidating though.” She admitted.  
            Clint scoffed. “Yeah, imagine being married to her.”  
            “No thank you.” Natasha said before she could use her word filter. She was surprised again though when Clint started to laugh. “That was so mean.” Natasha couldn’t help but laugh though even as she said it.  
            Clint shook his head and sat down next to her on the step. “It’s probably not the worse thing someone has ever said about Alex.” He told her. “Let me handle her from now on though, I don’t want you to worry about her, you didn’t sign up for that.”  
            Natasha smiled and looked out onto the street. She watched a few cars go by. “Thank you, Clint.” She said and glanced over at the man.  
            “For what?” He didn’t return the look. He was staring at the building across the street.  
            “For seeing if I was okay.” Natasha answered softly. “It was a nice thing for you to do.”  
            Clint didn’t avert his eyes but smiled bitterly. “Laura told me you’re still working on the weekends.” He revealed to her. “Is that true?” Finally he looked over at her.  
            “Oh.” Natasha said and looked back down at the sidewalk. “Uh…yeah that is true, unfortunately. But it’s to pay off my rent to her.” She explained weakly. “I don’t mind too much.”  
            “Let me pay your rent for you.” Clint said suddenly. “It’s only two days a week and it doesn’t matter.”  
            “What?” Natasha asked. “No, you don’t have to. In fact I really rather you wouldn’t.” She told him honestly. “I like to make my own money in life and pay off everything myself.”  
            “You know, Natasha,” Clint started his green eyes piercing in the street lights, “sometimes it’s good to take a helping hand. No one’s going to look poorly on you for doing so.”  
            “That’s how you see it.” Natasha said darkly. “I’ve led a different life than you have, Clint.”  
            The wealthy and fortunate businessman wasn’t sure what to say to that so he stood up. “Will you at least think about it?” He inquired holding out a hand to her.  
            She almost didn’t take it because she knew it would only prove his metaphor but her back was aching from sitting against the stairs. Natasha took his warm hand and he helped her stand up. “I’ll think about it.” She nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Saturday and Natasha woke up to her phone ringing. She shifted over in her ‘weekend getaway’ of a futon placed in the living room of Laura’s small apartment. The phone buzzed right off the coffee table and onto the floor next to Natasha’s hand. She answered it. “Hello?”  
            “You sound like you just woke up?” It was Clint.  
             _Dammit, always check the ID, Natasha!_ “Yeah, I sort of just did.” She admitted wincing as the clock on the TV read three in the afternoon.  
            Clint just chuckled. “Well, I’m sorry to have woken you but would you mind coming over tonight?”  
            Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Tonight? But Gwen’s at her mom’s.” She reminded him. A sickening feeling rose in her stomach when she thought of Alex for the first time that day.    
            “I know.” Clint said simply.  
            Natasha blinked and waited for him to say something else. When she got no explanation she chalked it up to some payment thing for last week. “Okay, what time to do you want me to come over?” She asked.  
            “Seven, if that’s alright.” Clint told her.  
            “Yeah, that should be fine.”  _Four hours to get ready should be enough time._  
            “Great, see you then.”   
  
Four hours apparently was  _not_ enough time to get ready. Natasha couldn’t find anything good to wear because she wasn’t sure what she was heading into.  
            “If your boss invited you to come over to his place somewhere around dinner time what would you wear?” Natasha asked Laura.  
            The dark haired girl was sitting on the couch, eating take out and watching Toddlers and Tiaras. “A trench coat with nothing under it.” Laura answered bluntly.  
            Natasha gave her a frantic look. “Laurs, I’m serious.”  
            “I am too, my boss is like a five out of ten.” Laura replied with a mouthful of food.  
            “Then why would you even try to hook up with him, that sounds terrible.” Natasha told her.  
            “I don’t have high standards. I also don’t work for a millionaire that’s a straight up ten.” Laura pointed out.  
            “Clint?” Natasha asked.  
            “Yeah whatever you want to call that piece of hotness.” Laura waved her off and dug into her bowl again.  
            Natasha snorted. “Can you just please pick one?” She gestured to the clothing combos on her futon.  
            Laura took a quick glance. “The second one.” She decided.  
            Natasha stared at the dark pair of jeans and red long sleeve t-shirt. “Okay, I can do that.” She said and started to pull on the clothes. “What time is it?”  
            “Six-forty five.” Laura answered.  
            Natasha jumped. “Shit, shit, shit.” She pulled her cream colored converse and snatched her coat. “I have to go.”  
            “So I’ll see you sneak in tomorrow morning?” Laura asked.  
            Natasha blushed. “No, definitely not, you will see me tonight at nine at the latest.” She said firmly.  
            “Uh huh. Okay, ‘Tasha.” She replied sarcastically as Natasha left the apartment.  
   
            Natasha hurried into the elevator and folded her fingers nervously together as it climbed the building floors.  _What could Clint want?_ The doors slid open and Natasha stuttered. The penthouse was dimmed with candles sitting on the coffee table. The light in the kitchen was on though and that’s where Clint walked from.  
            “Hey.” He said wiping his hands on a towel. He gave her a familiar warm smile.  
            “Hi.” Natasha said slowly. She continued to look around the living room. “What’s this?” She asked.  
            “Dinner.” Clint answered. “If you’re not too busy tonight.” He gave her a half smirk.  
            Natasha’s lips opened slightly in awe. “Yeah that sounds perfect.” She said. “Thank you.”  
            “Don’t thank me yet I’m not the most renowned cook in the city.” He admitted with a wince. “But I tried.”  
            “Well you can’t be much worse than me.” Natasha said taking off her coat and shoes. She walked cautiously into the living room and perched on the edge of the couch. “So…what’s the occasion?”  
            Clint shrugged and sat in the loveseat next to the couch. “Does there have to be one?”  
            Natasha blinked. “No…I guess not. It’s just a little bit out of the ordinary.” She pointed out.  
            Clint nodded. “I know but I felt bad about yesterday and wanted to make it up to you.”        
            “You don’t have to, it wasn’t your fault.” She said glancing down at her hands.  
            “Then think of it as a ‘thanks for being there for Gwen’ thing.” He made up. “I really appreciate everything you do for me, Natasha.”  
            Natasha liked the way he said her name it was soft and he focused on it like it was a precious word. It sent small chills down her spine. “Don’t mention it.” She said quietly.  
            “And what happened yesterday, please don’t worry about it. Alex isn’t someone you should be concerned about.” Clint repeated his words from last night.  
            “Clint…”  
            “I’m serious.”  
            “I know I’m not…worried.” Natasha said weakly. She wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding her feelings. She couldn’t help but keep hearing Alex’s snide remark and see her cruel, icy blue eyes.  
            “Are you lying to me?” Clint asked. He didn’t want to call her out so suddenly but he also didn’t want her to get away with it.  
            Natasha sighed and thought to her self,  _this man cares too much._ “It just threw me off a bit,” she admitted, “I wasn’t expecting it.”  
            “Well, of course you weren’t expecting it. It was extremely rude what she did.” Clint’s voice volume rose a bit.  
            “But  _you_ didn’t say it to me so you shouldn’t be apologizing to me.” She reminded him yet again.  
            “You’re right, I would never call you that because you don’t deserve treatment like that.” Clint said leaning over to her. His green eyes were fixed on hers.  
            Natasha thought to her past where family, friends, boyfriends had mistreated her at least once. She gazed back at the one man who apparently wouldn’t stand for that again. “Why do you care so much?” She asked in a quiet voice.  
            “Because I think people deserve it, especially people like you.” Clint replied gently. “The way you are with Gwen is amazing, she is in love with you. You’re very caring even if you don’t think so.”  
            “I’ve done bad things in my past.” She told him. “Things that if you knew would make you take back everything you just said.”  
            “But that was the past.” He said simply. “It doesn’t change what I think about you right now in this second.”  
            Natasha knit her eyebrows together and rested back against the couch. “Can I ask you a question?” Clint nodded and gestured for her to go ahead. “I’m sorry if this is too personal, but why did you divorce your wife?”  
            Clint looked amused. “After yesterday you’re asking that?” He asked her. Natasha shrugged; she’d seen worse relationships. “Well, apparently she’s not as sweet as she seems.” He said sarcastically. “I tried to hang on for Gwen’s sake but after a few years I couldn’t take it.”  
            “Did she agree with you?” Natasha asked.  
            Clint laughed bitterly. “Hell no, she begged me not to go saying she was going to change but she never did. I don’t know it was probably just manipulation but I really thought she was going to for a split second.”  
            “Didn’t you love her? I mean she’s beautiful, she seems very successful, high up in the world.” She reminded him. She rested her chin on her fist and looked over at him.  
            “Oh of course she is, I know that.” Clint responded. “But believe it or not that doesn’t really trump bad behavior.” He said with a half smile. “I tend to go for what’s on the inside nowadays.” His green eyes glinted a bit in the candlelight when he looked at her. “Like you.”  
            Natasha’s heart stopped and restarted again in pure shock. She was glad she didn’t black out from the surprise those two words brought her. “Me?” She asked in a silent voice.  
            Clint nodded. “Forgive me if it’s too forward.” He apologized. “But it’s hard to deny that you’ve taken up a big part of my mind lately.”  
            Natasha’s mouth opened but she couldn’t find the words for a few seconds. “But…why me exactly? I mean you probably know a lot of women like Alex, I don’t see why…”  
            “Natasha…”  
            “I’m really nothing compared to them and…”  
            “Nat…”  
            “You could do so much better than me, I’m serious…”  
            “’Tasha…”  
            “They’re so much more sophisticated and probably understand what you do like with money and stuff. I didn’t even understand….” Clint cut her off again but not with words.  
            It almost happened in slow motion according to Natasha. Clint leaned forward, reaching out and pushing her red hair off her cheeks and gently kissing her. Even though Natasha was thrown way off guard, Clint gave her time to rebound. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and moved her lips with his. Her mind was whirring as Natasha realized she’d never been kissed like he kissed her. The way the businessman was so gentle but attentive in every way he touched her made Natasha feel like the only important thing in the world at that moment. She was interrupted from the splendid kiss though by the alarming smell of burnt something or other. “Is something burning?” She asked sniffing the air again.  
            “Shit.” Clint removed his hand from her cheek and stood up to rush to the kitchen.  
            Natasha followed and saw Clint open the oven to something burnt beyond repair. “Was that dinner?” She asked.  
            “Yes.” Clint answered with a sigh.  
            “What was it exactly?” Natasha couldn’t tell from the black burnt mess.  
            “Don’t ask, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Clint turned off the stove and put his hands in his pockets.  
            Natasha smiled. “I’ll call for takeout?” She suggested and went for her cellphone.  
            “Yes, please put me out of my misery.” Clint groaned and flopped onto one of the kitchen stools.  
            “What kind of pizza?” She asked.  
            “Hawaiian.” Clint answered.  
            “Same.” Natasha nodded appreciatively and ordered the food.  
            Clint went down to the lobby to pick up the pizza leaving Natasha to her overwhelmed thoughts.  _He has feelings for me!_ She felt like throwing open a window and screaming out to the city that Clint Barton had just kissed her. Instead, Natasha planted herself on the couch and tried not to fidget too much. She crossed her legs and re-crossed them, picked at the hole on the knee of her jeans and finally had to sit on her hands.  
            The elevator doors opened ten minutes later and Clint walked in with the box of pizza. “Alright, I am not promising that I won’t eat all of this.” Clint gave her a teasing smile.  
            Natasha just rolled her eyes and smirked. “Yeah right.” She said and stood up to take the box from him.  
            “Want to watch TV? There’s a Knicks game on tonight.” He said.  
            “Sure.” Natasha didn’t mind watching sports as long as she got to spend some time with Clint. She reached for the remote but Clint stopped her.  
            “The TV in my room is actually bigger, if you don’t mind.” He shrugged at the offer.  
            “Oh.” Natasha said and let the remote fall back onto the coffee table. “Yeah, that’s fine.” She let him lead the way even though she knew where his room was she’d just never been in it before.  
            

It was honestly the biggest bedroom Natasha had ever seen in her life. It was twice the size of Gwen’s, which previously held the title. The TV screen was bigger, a lot bigger, which complimented the huge king, sized bed that was covered by a gold duvet and hundreds upon hundreds pillows. There was a soft carpet that Natasha wouldn’t have minded falling asleep in, a door leading to the master bath, and the key part was the two far walls completely made of glass. The city lights were easily seen and Natasha felt like she was on top of the world looking down at the tiny people and cars below her.  
            Clint turned on the TV that was already on ESPN. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh of relief. Natasha was timid as she walked up to the bed and put the pizza box down before she knelt on the gold covers but she wasn’t shy for long.            
            The two spent the whole game talking and devouring the pizza completely. All the while Natasha continued to get closer and closer to Clint until she was curled up in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest like it was the most natural thing she’d ever done. She fell asleep like that, he did too and for the first time in a very long time both wandering souls slept easily.   
  
        The next morning Natasha woke up in a very compromising position. She was on her side sleeping in the massive comfortable bed she fell asleep in. Which was fine, but her employer was also on his side and he was pressed up against Natasha’s back an arm draped around her waist.  _I have to get back,_ Natasha told herself. But her body didn’t want to move, the rhythmic feeling of Clint’s heartbeat on her back and his warm breaths on her shoulder made her want to stay in that position forever. But reason came to mind and she untangled herself from him. Clint shifted over but didn’t wake up. Natasha snuck into the next room to grab her coat and shoes.  
            She was reaching to hit the elevator button but two arms slipped around her waist stopped her. Clint pressed a kiss right below her ear on Natasha’s neck. “Leaving?” He whispered to her.  
            “I should go.” Natasha murmured back but she really didn’t want to walk through those doors.  
            “Mhm.” Clint didn’t seem to buy it and he hugged her closer.  
            “Clint,” Natasha complained weakly as he started to rein her back into the penthouse. “I really have to go.”  
            “Why?” Clint asked.  
            “Because it’s Sunday.” She reminded him. “Alex will be here to drop off Gwen.” She listed off two people who shouldn’t see their newly created relationship.              
            Clint released her from his embrace. “You’re right.” He said his voice taking on his normal formality.  
            “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Natasha assured him. He smiled and nodded. She pressed the elevator button reluctantly. Something told Natasha that she’d kick herself later if she just left like that though. So, she turned back around, closed the space between her and Clint, and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. The elevator ding made Natasha retreat and she left for Laura’s.   
                    The roommate was right, it was seven-thirty in the morning when Natasha slipped through the front door of the apartment.  
            Laura was waiting in her pjs on the couch. “’Oh I’ll be home at nine by the latest’.” She imitated her friend in a high-pitched voice. She glanced over and gave Natasha a knowing look. “Was he good?” Laura asked in a sly voice.  
            Natasha’s face burned red. “What? Laurs we didn’t sleep together.” She sputtered hastily.  
            “Uh huh. So, what did you two do for twelve hours, play Scrabble?” Laura asked in disbelief. Natasha was a little lost; she’d spent twelve hours with Clint. More than half she wasn’t really conscious for, but still it made her feel…amazing. “How many points did he get for spelling, L-O-V-E?” Laura interrupted her thoughts.  
            “We didn’t sleep together.” Natasha repeated herself.  
            “Is that seven points or eight? Oh it could’ve been on a double letter!” Laura exclaimed. “Did you play V-I-X-E-N off of it?”  
            Natasha just rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. “We didn’t sleep together!” She yelled. The red head shut the door and looked in the mirror at her self. Could she really do this? Could she date the person who pays her for watching his daughter? Natasha sighed and splashed water on her face.  _He never said ‘dating’,_ the nagging voice in her head reminded Natasha,  _and it was just a kiss, nothing more._ She slumped to the ground and leaned her head against the wall behind her.  
            “I looked it up you got fifteen points for playing that word!” Laura called.  
            Natasha groaned and shut her eyes; this was going to be a hell of a ride. 


	6. Chapter 6

lint and Natasha were walking on eggshells when they were together. The Monday she returned, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before Gwen woke up for her first day of school.  Natasha walked her to school and returned to the penthouse to a note from Clint.  
             _Lunch?_  
            Natasha texted her reply to Clint and went about the rest of the morning running errands for the Bartons. At noon she met Clint at the front of his building and the two went out. They talked a bit but nothing too serious came up in their conversation. After lunch Clint kissed her longer than he had that morning but short enough that it was appropriate out in public. From there Natasha went back to pick Gwen up with an irreplaceable smile on her face. She spent the rest of the day reading, helping with homework and then playing with Gwen the rest of the afternoon. Clint came home from work around seven and the three went out to Charlie’s to celebrate Gwen’s first school day.  
            Gwen wasn’t interested in telling her father about her day though; she wanted Charlie to know more. That left them alone, as usual.  
            Natasha circled the rim of her Guinness with the tip of her index finger. “Clint?” She asked.             
            “Mhm?”  
            “Can we set boundaries?” She asked.  
            Clint looked at her with those irresistible green eyes. “What do you mean? On…this?” He gestured between them.”  
            “Yeah.” Natasha answered. “Sort of like the ones I set when you said I should live at the penthouse.”  
            “Are you asking for weekends off from me?” He pouted teasingly.  
            Natasha laughed and realized where Gwen had gotten her signature pout. “No, just in general.” She clarified.  
            “Okay.” Clint leaned back in his chair as if he were ready for a debate. “What do you think?” He let her start.  
            “Well, I guess it would be weird for Gwen.” She assumed. “So, maybe not telling her yet?” Natasha suggested.  
            “Fair enough, but I will tell you that she picks up on everything that goes on in her domain.” He warned. “I think we might need to tell her before we’re ready.”  
            “Okay…” Natasha said. “Also don’t feel like you have to unnecessarily pay for things just because we might be seeing each other.”  
            “Objection.” Clint intervened. “There’s only one thing that I will refuse to pay for you.” He said.  
            “Okay, and what would that be?”  
            “Your rent for Laura’s.” Clint answered.  
            Natasha had to backtrack in her own head. That was probably the only thing she actually was  _okay_ with Clint paying for. “That…” She started but Clint wasn’t finished.  
            “I will pay it but I’m also okay with you staying at the apartment during the weekends too.” He explained.  
            “Clint…”  
            “Only if you want to.” He reminded her. “But I am paying for things.” There was no negotiation left in that sentence.  
            Natasha was apt to fight though. “No, I don’t want you to.”  
            “Natasha, it would be weirder to give you a paycheck every month than to just let you stay at my place.” He told her. “Just give me that peace of mind.”  
            Natasha bit her tongue but nodded. “Fine, but nothing too excessive.”  
            “That’s up for me to decide.”  
            “No, Clint.” Natasha shot him down. “I don’t know where this is going but for the moment it’s very new. Nothing too much.”  
            Clint exhaled and nodded. “Fine, I’ll let you set limits for that.” He agreed. “Anything else?”  
            “Not that I can think of at the moment.” Natasha said. She was partly satisfied with what she’d plan to bring to the table.  
            “Okay, my turn.” Clint leaned forward and folded his hands on the table. “You have to tell me what you’re feeling, no hiding if you’re upset about something. I like to know these things and I have ways of knowing if you’re lying to me.” Natasha nodded because she knew that the man was like a sniffer dog when it came to emotions. “Also, I don’t mind public displays of affection but if at any point you feel uncomfortable tell me.” Natasha nodded again in agreement. “And finally you set the speed.”  
            “What do you mean?”  
            “Tell me if I’m going too slow or too fast in the relationship, I can and will adjust to fit your needs.” He explained.  
            “This is like a business deal.” Natasha noted.  
            Clint smiled. “Then I guess we have to shake on it.” He rolled up his sleeve and held out his right hand. “I’m game if you are, Miss Romanoff.”  
            Natasha gave him a half grin. “I’m game.” She reached over and shook hands with him. 

 

The next hardest thing was keeping the relationship, however small, from Gwen. Clint and Natasha were kept apart by an invisible barrier whenever the little girl was around. And when they  _thought_ they were alone they still were on edge thinking she could sneak into the room and any second.  
            Their worries and fears were set to rest though one dinner. They stayed in that night and Natasha had made dinner. Gwen picked at her food like she was preoccupied.  
            “What’s up love bug? Why aren’t you eating?” Clint asked poking her gently in the side.  
            “I have a question.” Gwen blurted out. “It’s really important.”  
            “Okay, what is it?” Her father asked.  
            Gwen looked over at Natasha and then looked back at Clint. “When are you going to marry ‘Tasha?”  
            That small innocent comment nearly choked Natasha to death. She started to cough on the sip of water she’d just taken. After a few minutes of intense hacking and Clint almost standing up to help her, Natasha settled down. Gwen was undeterred by the scene and still looked at them expectantly. “What do you mean, Gwenie?” Clint asked trying to keep a calm face.  
            “Well she sleeps in your room sometimes and mommy used to sleep in your room so doesn’t that mean you two are going to get married?” Her reasoning wasn’t that far off. Natasha realized they were dealing with something smarter than they originally planned for.  
            Clint put down his fork and turned to face Gwen. “Listen, sweetheart, Natasha and I are just…good friends. We’re not getting married.” He told her gently.  
            Gwen gave him a no nonsense look. “Daddy, I’m not stupid.” She told him firmly. “I  _know_ what’s going on.” As Gwen got older she wasn’t just energetic she was turning out to be very sassy as well.  
            “Gwen, be nice, we’re just trying to tell you what’s going on.” Clint replied. “There’s no need for the attitude.”  
            Gwen scrunched up her face and crossed her arms with a huff. “I’m not eating until you tell me.” She threatened.  
            “Fine,” Clint said and continued eating, “not my problem.”  
            Reverse psychology was proving to work wonders on Gwen. She shut her mouth tightly but then exhaled dramatically. “Fine, I’ll eat. But you’re not answering my question.” She said impatiently.  
            “Because I’m not going to.” Clint answered honestly.  
            “Your dad and I are just spending time together, you don’t need to worry about any weddings anytime soon.” Natasha said gently. “And if you finish eating,” she lowered her voice, “I know where your daddy hides his chocolate ice cream.”  
            Gwen’s face lit up and she started to quickly finish her dinner. Clint narrowed his eyes at Natasha. “What were the magic words?” He asked.  
            Natasha maintained her innocence. “I’m not telling you.” She said and stood up to put her plate in the sink.  
            “Should I be scared?” Gwen stood up too and followed Natasha leaving Clint alone at the table.  
                        “A little bit.” Natasha admitted and opened the freezer. She took out the pint of ice cream that was hidden under a bag of frozen raspberries. She handed it to Gwen who ran off giggling with it.  
            Clint immediately noticed and leaned back in his chair to try to snatch the pint away from her. “No way, that’s mine.” He said when she ducked away from him.  
            “Natasha said I could have it.” Gwen stuck her tongue out at him. “And you said I had to listen to ‘Tasha because you’re in love with her.”  
            Clint’s cheeks went a deep shade of scarlet. “I didn’t say that, Gwendolyn Jane Barton get over here.”  
            “I’ll take it from here.” Natasha took the ice cream from Gwen and started dishing it out into three bowls. “There’s no use fighting over dessert.”  
            “You’re missing something.” Clint snuck behind her and grabbed something out of the ‘fridge. He opened the cap of the whipped cream can and sprayed a bit onto Natasha’s cheek.  
            She jumped in surprise at the cold foreign substance. When she realized what it was, Natasha dipped her finger in the spot on her cheek and reached over to smear it on Clint. He ducked and tried to grab at the can again. Natasha snatched it off the counter first though. “Gwen,” she called the girl over, “open your mouth.” She did so and Natasha sprayed a dollop into her mouth making Gwen smile. Then Natasha put a fair sized blob on Clint’s nose.  
            “Oh come on.” The blond haired man complained.  
            “Oh stop whining.” Natasha said and leaned over to kiss the whipped cream off his nose.  
            Clint took her wrist and made her drop the can on the counter. He tilted his head so he could get the whipped cream off her cheek. Even though both were fully aware Gwen was in the room, they pressed their lips together softly. Clint’s lips in a semi-permanent smile because he hadn’t remembered the last time he had a fun, family type moment.  
            There was a giggle and Gwen stole her bowl of ice cream off the counter and dashed off into her room to leave the couple alone.  
            Clint chuckled and Natasha laughed silently. He bent down to press his forehead against hers and laced his fingers with hers. “I have something to go to tomorrow night.” He said quietly.  
            “Okay, I’ll be around to watch Gwen.” Natasha said but it was obvious anyways.  
            “Well, I actually wanted you to come with me.” He said. “If it’s not too much to ask. My mother’s going to be around and she can watch Gwen. It’s just a party thing for work.” He explained.  
            “I’m not great with sophisticated social events.” Natasha told him honestly.  
            “Neither am I.” Clint said. “I just act like I am.” He pressed another kiss to her forehead and took his bowl of ice cream. “It’s sort of a fancy…ish thing though.” He admitted as he started to eat.  
            Natasha leaned against the counted and looked suspiciously at him. “What do you mean, fancy?”  
            “You’re probably going to have to wear a dress.”  
            “What kind of dress?”  
            “Does it matter?” Clint asked. He was much too focused on his ice cream. “Just a nice dress.”  
            “Long or short?”  
            “Long.” Clint answered from previous memory.  
            “Like a evening gown?” Natasha was starting to feel like this was more of a ‘party-ish’ thing.  
            “Are evening gowns like princessy?”  
            “Princessy?” Natasha exclaimed.  
            “I’m a father to a seven-year-old I don’t know how to explain it!” Clint cried and held up his spoon defensively.  
            “Princessy as in ball gowns?” Natasha tried to pull out the information from him; it was more like pulling teeth.  
            “That’s the word.”   
        “Where the hell are we going that I would need a ball gown?” Natasha asked incredulously.  
            “Just this charity thing.” Clint seemed very nonchalant about it, rocking back and forth on his heels and eating the ice cream.  
            “Well, I don’t have one.” Natasha said with a sense of finality. “So, I don’t think I can go.” She clicked her tongue and slid her bowl over to Clint. “You can have this if you want.”  
            Clint looked at the two bowls and watched as Natasha walked away. “Are you going to bed?” He asked.  
            “Yeah.” She started down the hall.  
            “Can I come with you?”  
            Natasha turned around and sighed. Clint looked like an innocent puppy left at the kitchen counter. “Yeah.” She answered.  
            Clint smiled and went to follow her, leaving the ice cream to melt on the counter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Clint woke up earlier than normal to catch the alarm clock before it went off. Without the blaring alarm, Natasha slept peacefully through the morning. Clint moved quietly as to not wake her and brought Gwen to school himself. He did a few errands on the way back, dropped something off in the penthouse and then left for work.  
            Natasha finally woke up in a panic. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearing in on eleven in the morning. She scrambled out of bed and ran into the hallway. “Gwen!” She yelled. “Gwen, I’m sorry I overslept we have to leave…” She skidded into Gwen’s room and found it was empty. Something felt very off to Natasha. She crept through the penthouse and found a paper on the kitchen table in the spot Clint normally left Natasha his daily notes.  
             _Look in the closet_  
            Curious, Natasha went into Clint’s large walk-in closet. Hanging on the mirror was a beautiful, deep scarlet colored, full-length gown with multiple layers of soft chiffon layers. Natasha’s mouth opened slightly and she walked up to it to touch the dress as if it were a fragile flower. Taped onto the mirror frame next to the dress was another note.  
             _The party starts at seven-thirty_  
 _Will you go with me?_  
            Natasha had to take a few breaths before nodding to herself and texting Clint her reply.  
   
            That night, Gwen was waiting somewhat patiently in the kitchen. She was sitting on a counter stool with her legs swinging excitedly. “Natasha is going to look like a princess.” Gwen told her grandma who was waiting beside her.  
            The still ever enchanting Adrianne Barton was the wealthy grandmother everyone wanted. She had on large pearl earrings and a matching string as well that Gwen would probably wear the rest of the night. The woman’s hair was a graying blonde that was stacked sophisticatedly on her head but after an hour or so the waist length hair would be down so Gwen could practice her braiding. Her blue eyes were warm and had a glitter to them and her voice was like a cat’s purr. “I bet she will, sweetheart.” Adrianne replied smoothing her granddaughter’s hair back. “Does that make daddy the prince?”  
            Gwen gasped and nearly shook off the chair out of excitement. “Pst, grandma can I tell you a secret?” She whispered.  
            “Yes darling, you know I love secrets.”  
            “Daddy and Natasha are going to get married and go live in a castle.” Gwen told her.  
            Adrianne laughed sweetly. “Yes, my love they may someday.”  
            Gwen nearly shot off her stool when she heard the door open. She was a bit disappointed when only Clint walked out; the impressive looking man was still putting on his cufflinks. “Daddy, where’s Natasha?” Gwen whined.  
            “She’s getting ready, love bug, be patient.” Clint finished with his cuffs and kissed the top of his daughter’s hair. He started to work on his bowtie, something, even as a man in his position, he still wasn’t great at.  
            Adrianne sighed. “Oh Clint, you look more and more like your father every day.” She said brushing lint off the front of his shirt and pushing back his hair. “He’d be proud.”  
            “Thanks mom.” Clint kissed her cheek. He returned to tucking his chin so he could see his bowtie. “Agh, I hate these things.” He groaned when he slipped up again. “I should just wear a tie.”  
            “You will do nothing of the sort.” Adrianne said firmly. “Not when your date is as beautiful as she looks now.” The grandmother nodded towards the hallway.  
            Gwen gasped and got up from the stool. “Natasha, you’re a princess!” She exclaimed and ran to her.  
            Natasha laughed quietly and bent down to hug the young girl. “Thank you Gwen.” She murmured.  
            Gwen smiled shyly and ran back to the kitchen to hug her grandmother’s leg. Natasha stood up and made her way down the hall. Clint turned around, his eyes widened and he had to keep his mouth closed. His fingers slipped from his bowtie and he straightened up, clearing his throat. “You…you look amazing, Natasha.” He had trouble saying the words without sounded  _too_ enthusiastic in front of his daughter and mother.  
            Natasha’s cheeks went pink and she smiled. “Thank you.” She took in Clint as well. He looked even more sophisticated and sleek in a tux, which until then Natasha didn’t think was possible. Even his short hair was tamer and he was freshly clean-shaven. But the one thing out of sorts was his bowtie, with both ends hanging limply around his neck. “Having trouble?” Natasha asked nodding towards the tie.  
            Clint glanced down and laughed nervously. “Yeah, just a little bit.” He admitted.  
            “I can do it.” Natasha said and approached him. With nimble fingers she finished tying the neat bowtie.  
            Clint watched her with a quizzical look. “Where’d you learn how to do that?” He inquired.  
            “In college I used to work at a restaurant where all the men had bowties. They banned clip on ones so I learned how to tie them to help the poor guys out.” She explained. “It’s like riding a bike, you never forget it.” She straightened out the bowtie and then his collar.  
            Clint smiled. “Ready?” He asked.  
            “As I’ll ever be.” Natasha answered.  
            Clint held out an arm for her and like it had been an old habit, Natasha took it. “We’ll be back late, mom. Be good for grandma, Gwen.” Clint said.  
            “Bye daddy, bye ‘Tasha!” Gwen waved ecstatically. She couldn’t wait for her daddy, the prince, to marry the princess. 

 

 The party was at a large hall that was lit up and cars were pulling up. Clint hopped out of the car and opened Natasha’s door for her. He took her hand and helped her onto the sidewalk.  
            “I feel like I’m going to trip and fall on my face.” Natasha whispered to him as the two walked up the stairs to the front doors.  
            “I’ll catch you and make it look like we were dancing.” Clint assured her. Natasha looked over at him with a small smile. “Promise.” He opened the door and Natasha entered uncertainly.  
            Clint proudly showed Natasha off big time. He brought her around to everyone he worked with, coworkers, clients, and she even met his CEO. Worn out after forcing a smile and pretending to be interested in the endless finance talk, Natasha excused herself and retreated to the bar. “Guinness, please.” She said to the bartender. The young man nodded and uncapped a bottle for her. Natasha sighed and took a long drink.  _Princess’s can normally do this stuff,_ she thought to herself. To her left though a tittering of whispery voices interrupted her. She glanced over and saw two women maybe a few years older than her staring at her and talking behind slender hands. Natasha tried to ignore it thinking they weren’t talking about her, but it became obvious that they were.  
            “I heard Clint hired her just weeks ago.”  _Somewhat true, actually six weeks and counting._  
            “That’s what I heard from Alex.”  _Great, they’re friends of the Wicked Witch of the North._  
            “How terrible, Gwen must be horrified poor girl.”  
            “I know, what an awful role model what is Clint thinking?”  
            Natasha had heard quite enough. She stood up leaving her drink at the bar. Pushing through the mass of tuxes and large dresses, Natasha found the back exit and left.  
            Clint who was talking to a trustee saw the tag end of a familiar red dress slip through the back door. “Uh, excuse me Mr. Penn I will be right back.” He said and quickly dashed off towards the door. He found Natasha sitting on a stonewall right outside the hall, the skirt of her dress cascading around her. Her head was in her hands and her bare shoulders were shaking. Clint slid off his coat and walked up to her. “Natasha.” He said gently and placed the sport jacket over her shoulders.  
            She looked up for a second but then ducked her head again. “Sorry I just needed some air.” She gave him a weak excuse.   
  
        Clint knelt in front of her and tilted her chin up so he could lock eyes with her. She hadn’t been crying for long but a few stray tears were left on her cheeks. She sniffed and took a shaky breath. “What happened?” He asked.  
            “Nothing.” Natasha lied and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” She swiped away the tears and tried to take a few breaths to convince him.  
            “It’s sort of hard to.” Clint told her. “Especially when you’re wearing a dress like that, I thought it was impossible to be sad looking the way you do.”  
            Natasha laughed through her tears and shook her head. “Trust me it’s possible.” She informed him. “Especially if you’re talking about me.”  
            Clint took a deep breath and could only imagine which one of Alex’s old friends said something. “Come on.” He stood up and held out a hand.  
            “Give me a minute, I can’t go back in yet.” Natasha said.  
            “We’re not going back in there.” Clint said. Natasha gave him a quizzical look. “Nah, I can’t stand the food in there and I’m hungry. I have a better place to go.” He smiled.       
            Natasha took his hand. “Shouldn’t you stay?” She started to follow him down the sidewalk.  
            Clint wove his fingers tightly with Nat’s. “One time I was at one of these and Gwen got sick so I left. There are more important things in life so I think they’ll understand.”   
        “There are times when I don’t even think you’re real.” Natasha told him honestly.  
            Clint just laughed and squeezed her hand. “I am, trust me.” He assured her with a half smirk. Natasha smiled as well and leaned into him as they walked.  
            A block down was a small diner that Clint used to go to late at night as a college student for coffee, French fries, and a quiet place to study. Though now both he and Natasha greatly stood out in their formal attire but they didn’t mind the double takes. They ordered fries and milkshakes and Clint folded his hands on the table, which Natasha knew meant he wanted to talk.  
            “What happened?”  
            “Just some gossip.” Natasha waved it off like it was nothing. “Don’t worry about it, it was nothing.”  
            “You know every time you say that I know you’re not telling me the truth. Remember my boundary?”  
             _You have to tell me what you’re feeling, no hiding if you’re upset about something. I like to know these things and I have ways of knowing if you’re lying to me,_ Natasha remembered. She sighed. “I’m just not great with handling people’s comments.” She told him. “Just with bad experiences in my past it makes me…anxious.” There it was, now Clint knew about her issues.  
            “Oh…” Clint said slowly, “Do you have….”  
            “Post-traumatic stress disorder.” Natasha answered for him. “It’s a hassle.” She laughed sarcastically at herself.  
            “You never told me that.”  
            She shrugged. “I didn’t know how to, it’s embarrassing. It’s like being attached to a-a car battery or something. Every time I get into a situation that reminds me of a past experience it’s like being hit with so much electricity that I just break down.”  
            “When did you get it?” Clint asked.  
“I’ve had it since I was a teenager. High school was hard for me because my uncle abused me at home. I drank a lot to cope and then finally I was given a second chance at college. But I just ran into more trouble with guys. I’ve been hurt a lot and my mind hasn’t recovered as fast as my body has.” Natasha took a shaky inhale and got herself to look into Clint’s eyes. “I should’ve told you earlier, I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”  
            “Natasha, don’t apologize.” Clint reached over and took her hand in his. “It’s not your fault. You’re…so strong for someone who’s gone through as much as you have. I admire you greatly.”  
            Natasha looked down at their entwined hands and took a deep breath. “You shouldn’t.” She warned him in a low voice. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of.”  
            “The past, remember Nat? You’re taking strides  _now,_ ” He lifted their hands and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her hand, “princess.” He added and gave her a wink.  
            Natasha smiled shyly and blushed. “I’ve always wanted to be a princess.” She admitted. “Ever since I was little.”  
            “You always have been but tonight you’re just dressed like one.” Clint informed her. “Trust me, I know a princess when I see one I’ve seen every Disney movie ever made.”  
            Natasha laughed and shook her head. “Thank you, Clint.” She said. “You’re the only one who really understands.” He only gave her a smile and squeezed her hand gently.  
            


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of PTSD, flashbacks of abusive relationship

Natasha was tidying up Gwen’s room one night when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her back pocket and shifted four stuffed horses into one arm. “Hello?” She moved the phone to her shoulder and continued straightening up.  
            “Nat, I have to tell you something.” Laura’s voice sounded nervous.  
            “Yeah?” Natasha laid the last horse along the end of Gwen’s bed. “What’s wrong Laurs?”  
            “Kent came to my place this morning.”  
            It felt like Natasha had crashed into a steel wall. She had to sit down on the edge of the bed to collect her self. “Uh…w-what…why?” The red head stammered.  
            “He told me someone said you were living with me and asked if you were around. I told him you were out.” Laura reported.  
            Natasha was having a hard time breathing correctly, her inhales were shaky and her exhales cut short. “I have to call you back.” She said and abruptly hung up the phone. She walked out into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She tried to not think about what Laura had just said. Gwen, who was doing her homework in the living room, watched her silently. Natasha didn’t acknowledge that she was there, instead stopping in the middle of the room and suddenly she was hit with an overwhelming memory. Without her consent, Natasha’s hand jerked and the glass slipped from her fingertips. It fell and smashed to the ground at the same moment Clint walked out of the elevator. Natasha swore under her breath and bent down to start carefully picking up the glass pieces.  
            “Sorry, did I scare you?” Clint teased. Natasha didn’t smile though in fact she looked…terrified. “Nat?” He put down his things and bent down next to her. She just continued to pick up the glass. “Natasha, what’s wrong?” Clint reached out and gently put his hands around her wrists.  
            His motion made Natasha drop the pieces of glass. Her breath hitched and her shoulders shook. “Clint….” She said in a pained voice.  
            Clint had taken the liberty to read up a bit on PTSD. And judging by the way Natasha was something had definitely happened. Clint enveloped her into a tight embrace. She started to sob and held onto him like he was her only life support.  
            Gwen peered over the couch with a sad look to watch her father scoop Natasha into his arms. He walked into his room and shut the door.  
            Clint set Natasha down on his bed and sat across from her. “Natasha, tell me what’s wrong.” He said gently pushing back her hair from her eyes.  
            Natasha saw no use in avoiding him; Clint always knew how to get her to speak. “My ex-boyfriend showed up at Laura’s place today.” She hiccuped.  
            Clint’s face went cold. “Was he one of the ones who hurt you?” Clint asked in a firm voice.  
            Natasha swallowed and nodded. “Kent was the worst. He was the perfect guy for a week and then was just…horrendous. Then he would apologize afterwards making it so hard to leave.” Natasha shook as more memories attacked her brain. She yelped and curled up into a ball as if every abuse she was remembering was occurring again.  
            Clint wrapped his arms around her and the two laid back into the pillows. “I promise you he won’t hurt you again.” He assured her quietly. Natasha could only curl up against him and silently cry herself to sleep. Clint couldn’t do the same though. He lay awake for two hours next to her without closing his eyes for even a minute. His mind was whirring nonstop. _How could someone hurt such a beautiful woman, such a caring woman?_ Clint couldn’t even fathom laying his hands on her as he gazed on at Natasha’s fitful sleep. She was so fragile now because of people like the ex-boyfriend but yet she managed to be so strong. Clint pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed.  
            A few minutes later the door opened and Gwen, all dressed for bed and clutching and pink stuffed horse, slipped inside the room. “Daddy.” She whispered.     Clint glanced over. “Yes, lovebug? What is it?”  
            Gwen walked closer to the bed. “I wanted to see if ‘Tasha was okay.” She explained. “Why was she crying?” She asked.  
            “She’s okay, don’t worry darling.” Clint assured her quietly.  
            Gwen still looked uneasy. “I can’t sleep.” She mumbled looking down at her feet.  
            Normally Clint would tell her to go have good dreams in her own bed but he understood since he was feeling upset too. “C’mon, hop on.” He patted the edge of the bed.  
            Gwen scrambled up onto the gigantic bed and crawled in between Natasha and Clint. She curled up in the small crevice between the couple and closed her eyes. “Goodnight.” She whispered in her sweet voice.  
            “Goodnight, Gwenie.” Clint said quietly and kissed the top of her hair. He sighed and shut his eyes; cradling Gwen he reached over and put an arm around Natasha. He felt like he could rest easier now that he had both his girls in his arms, safe, and untouchable to harm…or so he thought.

 

 The next day Natasha was walking into the lobby of the building when someone called her name. She turned and saw the face that haunted her for years. She whipped back around and tried to go quickly for the elevator. She got into the doors but a foot stopped them from closing. Kent had done it before when they were both still in college.  
             _Natasha made it to her dorm room with a furious Kent at her heels. She unlocked the door quickly and tried to shut it on him. But the high school football player forced the door open so hard Natasha fell backwards onto the floor. Kent grabbed her wrist forcefully and dragged her out into the hall. She screamed and flailed out at him as he shoved her up against the wall but no one heard as Kent choked her into oblivion._  
  
        Natasha backed away from the doors as if he was about to repeat the past. He didn’t though.  
            Kent looked better, healthier and more mature. Natasha even swore he grew an inch since she saw him last in college. His dark hair was cut shorter; his bangs no longer fell right into his intense blue eyes. “Natasha,” He said breathlessly like he couldn’t believe it was her.  
            “Please get away from me.” Natasha spoke in a quiet but firm voice. She knew whom she feared and it was the man that was right in front of her, but that didn’t mean she’d give into it.      
            “Ash,” Natasha bit her lip when he used her old nickname, “I just want to talk to you.”  
            That normally didn’t literally mean that he wanted to talk, or at least it never did before. “My boyfriend’s right upstairs.” She told him almost as a threat. “He’s waiting for me.”  
            Kent didn’t seem to take it as a threat though. He just gave her a calm smile. “Then I won’t keep you for long.”  
            That sounded horrifying to Natasha even if it sounded so innocent. Every moment where he’d locked her in his dorm room, forced her outside at midnight in just her sleep shorts and a tank top, pushed her out of the car to walk three miles back home, isolated her from her family and friends, and then made it up to her like he’d just forgotten to text her once. “I-I don’t…”  
            “Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee.” He promised.  
            Natasha didn’t know what to believe anymore. He looked so genuine, the anger from his eyes gone and his hand was open gently for her not closed in a fist. “Fine, but Clint is still waiting for me.” She told him.  
            “Then you can text him on the way.” Kent said as she timidly stepped out of the elevator.   
        Natasha’s alarm bells were ringing off in her head as she followed Kent out of the building and onto the street.  
   
 _I’m going to be a little late_

  
**Is everything okay?**

  
_Yeah, I just met up with an old friend_

 

**Ok, gonna be home for dinner?**

  
_Just going for coffee I’ll be back in ten minutes_

  
**Just 10? Why not stay out longer?**

  
_Just cause_

_If I don’t text you in ten minutes call me_

  
**Nat, it doesn’t matter if you’re late I don’t mind**

  
_No, Clint seriously call me. If I don’t answer call the police._

  
**What??? Nat what the hell is going on? Are you okay?**

  
_I’m fine…just taking precautions_

  
**Where are you?**

  
_At the café down the street_

  
**Do you want me to stop by?**

  
_I’d rather you didn’t_

  
**Are you absolutely sure you’re okay?**

  
_Yes_   
_I think so_   
_I don’t know_

  
**I’m coming down**

  
_No!_   
_Please stay there_   
_Clint, don’t come_   
_Please_

  
**Then tell me what’s going on**   
**Natasha, c’mon**   
**I’m coming down if you don’t text me back**   
**I’m on my way**

  
            “Gwen, stay here.” Clint told her. “I will be back in two minutes.” He grabbed his coat as snow started to fall for the first time in November.  
            “Daddy, I want to come with you.” Gwen protested and followed him to the doors.  
            “Stay here and watch the horses for me okay?” He asked with a shaky smile. “Nat and I will be back in a minute.”  
            “Okay.” Gwen said with a pout and sulked off to her room unaware what trouble was brewing.  
            Clint jogged out of the elevator and down the street, he constantly checked his phone to see if Natasha replied to him but she never did. He got to the street and was about to cross over to go to the café when he stopped. Natasha was at the table in the window sitting across from an unfamiliar dark haired man. They were talking and laughing. Clint was a bit confused until the man leaned over and the two kissed. He understood, Clint turned around and walked back to the penthouse, the snow in the air seemed to transfer into ice inside of Clint.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha was on high alert for about five minutes. That’s when Kent started to apologize in the small café down the street from the penthouse.  
            “I know, I messed up and I’ve wanted to make it up to you for a while.” He said genuinely.  
            Natasha noticed his eyes looked kinder than she remembered they did. There was a glint of warmth in the icy fractals around his pitch-black pupils. “I appreciate that, Kent.”  
            He smiled but it faded away seconds later. “I know I…was terrible to you. I don’t think I can even fathom what you experienced but I…”  
            “Kent, don’t worry.” Natasha wasn’t truthful when she said that but she felt like she had to. “I just want to know why. It-I guess it would help me.” She wrapped her fingers around the steamy hot cup of coffee.  
            Kent looked down at the table and then glanced back up at Natasha. “I had a lot of problems but I got them worked out. I’m sorry you were in the way of my path of destruction.” He apologized.  
            More flashbacks of those angry blue eyes interrupted Natasha’s thought for a second. She shook her head frantically. “I understand.” She didn’t but she pretended that she did.  
            Kent smiled and took Natasha’s hand over the table. “Thanks for understanding.” Their hands slipped away mostly due to Natasha. “So, your boyfriend?” He brought Clint up.  
            Natasha subtly checked her phone at the reminder of him. “Yeah? What about him?” She asked.  
            “He lives in that building? What floor the penthouse?” Kent snickered sarcastically.  
            “Oh, uh actually he does.” Natasha told him truthfully. “It’s really beautiful, should see the city line.”  
            Kent raised an eyebrow at her like he didn’t believe her. “You’re joking right?” He asked.  
            “No, he’s a business guy. I was babysitting his daughter for a while until we just started dating I guess.” It sounded strange when she explained her relationship with Clint.  
            Kent snorted and took a sip of coffee. “Shit, I didn’t know you moved up in the world, Ash.” He scoffed.  
            “I haven’t really, I’m just riding off someone’s coattails really I guess…” She admitted.  
            “And you’re okay with that?” Kent gave her a wary look. The Natasha he knew would never be okay with that.  
            “I…”  
            Natasha hesitated so Kent swooped in to ensure his point.  “Ash, you’re the bastard daughter of one of these ‘business guys’ and a bipolar mother.”  
            “Stop…” Natasha urged him quietly.  
            “But….” Kent held up a hand, “you’re better than them you and I both know that. Why do you need to hang off of this guy like he’s your life source?” He questioned.  
            “I-I don’t,” Natasha stammered.  _Do I?_  
            “You know that’s not your life. We had fun together didn’t we?” He gave her a sly glance. “Spring break?”  
            Natasha had to laugh. She did remember the vacation that she met Kent very distinctly. “We were crazy then.” She recalled.  
            “Definitely.” Kent agreed. “But to be honest a lot of it’s just a drunken haze now, all I have are the polaroids.”  
            “You still have them?” Natasha asked with a slight smile.  
            “Yeah, they’re in some box somewhere, I haven’t taken them out in a while.” Kent said with a shrug. “Why? Want to see them sometime?”  
            Natasha nodded. “That would be fun.” She swirled the leftover half of her coffee. “We had our problems but we did have a lot of fun.” She admitted.  
            “I know we did.” Kent agreed. “The beach, when I finally convinced you to go skinny dipping with me and we got caught by some old people.” Natasha giggled but her face went red at the painfully embarrassing memory. “Oh the keg stand you did at the frat party down in Charlotte? People were talking about you for weeks.” Kent laughed with Natasha. “And our handshake.” He reached out and the two did a small but complicated set of hand motions. They grinned when they realized the other one still remembered it. “And those nights we spent out on the roof in the summer time? I used to kiss you like this.” Kent leaned over to gently press his lips to Natasha’s.  
            She tensed up but an instinct inside of her told her never to pull away.  
             _The party was too loud and crazy for Natasha especially since she was so damn tired. Kent was adamant that they stay though even in the long hours of the night. He stumbled over to her and slipped a rough arm around her waist. He bent down to kiss her sloppily, his beer sloshing all over the top Natasha’s mother had gotten her for Christmas._  
 _“Hey!” She snapped at him and jerked away. It was one of the rare times Natasha would ever get visibly upset at him._  
 _Kent glared at her; his blue eyes clouding over like a storm disrupting a beautiful day. He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and dragged her down an empty hall. He slapped her in between every word he growled at her, “Don’t. You. Dare. Do. That. Again.” Two more hits and Natasha was on her knees._  
            In that café, Natasha still listened to him.  _Don’t pull away and you won’t get hit._ So it wasn’t until Kent sat back in his seat that Natasha was able to relax. But she realized she couldn’t relax, what had she just done? “Kent, I have a boyfriend.” She reminded him in a shaky voice. This was probably the most she’d ever stood up to him in years.  
            His face went a bit dark and Natasha felt like ducking. “But…that’s not who you are Natasha, you need to realize that. You’re not some high-end girlfriend living in a penthouse. Think about how maybe you’re just not good enough for that lifestyle.” Kent grabbed his coat off the chair and left the café. Natasha was shaking by the time the door shut.  
             
   
            Three hours later, around eight, Clint heard the doors open. He shooed Gwen into her room and gently shut the door. Natasha walked into the den with a smile on her face.  
            Clint leaned against the frame of the hallway and put his hands in his pockets. “Ten minutes huh?” His question sliced through the silence.  
            Natasha turned. “Oh my God, I didn’t even see you there.” She laughed nervously. Clint didn’t smile back so she went to explain. “I guess I lost track of time.”  
            “I can imagine.” Clint said frostily.  
            Natasha’s happy expression faded away. “Are you okay?” She asked suspiciously.  
            “I could ask you the same thing.” Clint retorted. “How long were you planning to go without telling me that you were seeing someone else?” He inquired in a terse voice.  
            Natasha bit her lip and looked down at the floor. “You showed up at the café.” She whispered more to herself than to him.  
            “Yeah, unfortunately for you I did.” Clint said sarcastically.  
            Natasha was quick to clarify things. “Kent and I aren’t dating.” She told him firmly. “He just asked me to coffee today.”  
            “Kent, as in the one that abused you?” Clint demanded. “Natasha, what possessed you to think that it was okay to go out with him?”  
            Natasha gave him a disdainful look. “I wouldn’t talk too much, Clint, okay? He was just trying to apologzie.”  
            “Well, I’m going by what you said, Natasha.” He imitated her irritated tone of voice. “It sounded like to me he wasn’t a very stand up guy and now you’re kissing him?”  
            There it was Natasha was now indicted as being unfaithful. “It didn’t mean anything.” She mumbled.  
            Clint just laughed sarcastically. “That’s funny Natasha, it really is.”  
            “Okay, so we kissed but it wasn’t my fault. He caught me by surprise.” She told him with a no nonsense look on her face. “Not that it’s any of your business.” She said spitefully.  
            Clint’s attitude disappeared. “Then what are you saying?” He asked in a quieter voice.  
            “I don’t know, Clint, what do you think I’m saying?” She asked. “That maybe I’m just not good enough for you? Maybe that I should settle for someone more my speed?”  
            “Nat…what the hell are you even talking about?” He exclaimed. “You’re not making any sense!”  
            “I’m not some-some trophy girlfriend you can tote around to charity galas, Clint!” Natasha cried. “I’m not that type of person!”  
            “I know you’re not, that’s why that was a one time thing. Nat, I know who you are, I thought we were past the whole different economic classes thing.”  
            “When was that, when you paid for everything or made me feel like I was worth nothing?” She inquired harshly.  
            “That’s bullshit, Natasha and you know that.” Clint rolled his eyes. “I was just trying to help you out, it’s not my fault you got evicted from your apartment.”  
            “That’s nice, Clint, bring up things that are completely out of my control. How my ex-boyfriend just kissed me, how I got evicted, how I was the product of a one night stand, how my father was so god damn rich that he couldn’t have me around or I’d ruin his image, how my mother was bipolar and emotionally abused me, how three out of my four boyfriends abused me almost to the brink of death, and now I’ve got so many issues up in here,” Natasha pointed at her head, “that I can’t be trusted to do anything in my life!” She suddenly exploded at him.  
            Clint stared at her. Tears fell from her big green eyes. “Natasha…” He said softly and reached out to her.  
            “No,” Natasha ripped her arm out of his hand, “don’t you dare touch me.” She said in a choked up voice. She pulled on her coat again and stumbled to get on her boots. “I need to be alone.” She muttered as she walked to the elevator.  
            “Natasha, don’t go.” Clint followed her up to the doors but they slid shut in his face. He had a brief snapshot of her devastated face. That would be the last image he saw of Natasha Romanoff for another few months. 


	10. Chapter 10

 The holidays rolled around and a few feet of snow fell on the city. Clint Barton was completely alone. His ex-wife had Gwen for the holiday and Natasha was still gone. He was still devastated that she left but had no way to make her come back. He stayed briefly in touch with Laura just to make sure Natasha was okay but there came a point when he asked and the roommate said she’d gone to live with her new boyfriend, Kent.  
            Eventually Clint was given a distraction for the night. Two friends asked him out to a crowded bar for New Years Eve. They stood around a small table drinking beers and talking.  
            “If you have the Heat taking out every team in the NBA then they’re obviously going to the finals.”  
            “Doesn’t necessarily mean…”  
            The two friends argued but Clint wasn’t fully attentive. He thought about his daughter and then wondered where Natasha was that night. He wouldn’t have to wonder too much though because he heard a familiar voice. Clint glanced over his shoulder and saw the red head standing at the bar near a stranger.  
            It was obvious she wasn’t doing well. She had a drink in her hand; she was swaying and laughing loudly. At first Clint wasn’t sure if it was her or not. Her hair that typically went past her shoulders had been sheared off right up to her chin, she looked extremely gaunt and pale, she wore a crop top that at a certain angle showed her ribs, and she looked exhausted even though she acted energetic the dark circles said otherwise.  
            “Give me a second.” Clint told his friends and approached Natasha. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
            She turned and her green eyes lit up. “Clint!” She cried. “This guy is like the richest person ever and  _I_ left him.” She told the guy she was standing next to. “How are you?” Natasha hugged Clint loosely.  
            He embraced her back awkwardly when he smelled straight up alcohol on her. “Hey, Natasha. How are you?”  
            “I’m great, really, really great.” She slurred. “Oh happy new…. uh…whatever.” She seemed to get more and more intoxicated even as she breathed. She lurched forward into Clint’s arms.  
            “Whoa, okay, I got you.” Clint heaved Natasha into his arms. “Let’s get you sober.”  
   
            Natasha woke up with a massive headache. She moaned and flopped onto her back. She realized she wasn’t in Kent’s apartment she was in…the penthouse.  
            “Happy new year.” Clint walked into the room with a glass of water and two aspirins. He handed them to Natasha.  
            “Oh, thank you.” She said quietly. “Clint, what am I doing here?” She asked her former boyfriend.  
            “Do you remember last night?” He asked. Natasha took the aspirin and shook her head. “Well, we ran into each other at a bar. You blacked out so I took you back here…I didn’t know where you were living.”  
            Natasha nodded. “Thank you. I’m sorry…I was drunk.” Guilt overcame her with a bad feeling in her stomach.  
            “It’s fine, New Years Eve isn’t exactly the most sober holiday.” Clint grinned and sat on the edge of the bed.  
            Natasha stared at the glass in her hand. “Yeah… then New Years Eve is every day for me.” She muttered.  
            Clint still heard her. “What do you mean?” He asked suspiciously.  
            She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “I slipped big time.” Natasha admitted. “Just…things have been going terrible for me.”  
            “Why? I thought you were fine with…your boyfriend and all.” Clint said a little rudely. He hadn’t exactly forgiven her for leaving, not yet at least.  
            Natasha laughed bitterly and removed her hands from her face. “Yeah, it was good for like a week.” Clint counted in his head and realized it had been four weeks that she’d been gone. “You were right.”  
            The words cut deep into Clint. He wanted to say he told her so but he didn’t have the heart to because he knew what that meant. “What did he do to you?” Clint demanded.  
            Natasha just shrugged with a tired look. “Just the usual.” She wasn’t in it for the dramatics anymore.  
            “Are you okay?” Clint asked gently. “You’re not hurt now are you?”  
            She shook her head. “Just healing, I left him last weekend.” She told him. “After I started drinking myself into oblivion.”  
            “Well, you’re okay now.” Clint promised her. “You don’t need to worry about it anymore.”  
            Natasha shook her head. “You don’t get it, I’m completely r-reliant on drinking to get me through now. I-I don’t think I can quit.” She admitted shamefully. Clint went a little stiff. “But you’re right, I’m okay now that I’m here.” She leaned over towards him but he shifted away.  
            “Natasha, I can’t…” Clint said slowly.  
            The red head stopped. Natasha’s green eyes went wide as if she was fearful of something. “What do you mean?” She asked quietly.  
            “I’m sorry about what happened but it affected you. I can’t have that around Gwen, you understand that.” He tried to stay polite but he was still mad at Natasha and it wasn’t his fault.  
            “I-I know, but you can help me.” Natasha said firmly.  
            “Nat, you know that I can’t, I have Gwen and work I’m too busy. I can’t drop everything for you.”  
            “Clint…” Natasha whispered pleadingly.  
            “I hope you do get help though.” Clint said standing up and separating himself from Natasha.  
            “No, Clint, please.”  
            “Natasha, Gwen is coming home today.” He told her. “I need you to go now.” Clint’s voice was staggering. He didn’t want to tell her to go but he just could not have her around then.  
            Natasha stood up but didn’t leave the room. “But I’m back, Clint, things can go back to how they used to be.”  
            Clint shook his head and took a step away from her. “I don’t think they can, not right now.”  
            The words continually stabbed Natasha in the chest. “Y-you can’t do this to me,”  
            That irked Clint the most. “Natasha, you left me remember?” He spoke over her. The red head bit her tongue and stopped talking. “ _This_  what happened to you isn’t my fault.”        
            “I never said that it was…”  
            “Then why are you doing this to me?” Clint asked his voice getting more and more emotional.  
            “Why can’t things go back to the way they were?” Natasha questioned fiercely. “I thought you loved me.”  
            “I did!” Clint suddenly burst. Weeks of turmoil because she left finally exploded inside of him. “I loved you more than I have loved anything in this life. So how do you think I felt when you told me you were leaving me for your ex-boyfriend?” He demanded.  
            Natasha opened her mouth but didn’t say anything. Clint felt done once he had said what he needed to. He stalked out of the room and headed to press the elevator button. Natasha followed him though. “I made a mistake, I’m sorry!” She cried. “But I called you, Clint, I called you so many times.”  
            “I know you called me, Nat, but really can you blame me for not answering?” He asked.  
            “Yes!” Natasha shouted. And her volume took both her and Clint aback. Tears started to stream down her pale cheeks. “You didn’t even listen to my voicemail then?” Clint shook his head slowly, the messages still sat unheard in his phone. “I called you after Kent left me every single time. When he was done with hitting me and slamming me into walls, he left me alone bleeding. I called you, Clint; I needed you to save me! But I never got one call back from you!” She screamed.   
            They stood there in silence for a minute, Natasha breathing shakily and Clint staring at her, unsure of what to do. Finally, he made up his mind although it wasn’t easy. “You need to leave.” He said in an emotionless voice.  
            Natasha bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying too much. “Please…”  
            “Now, Natasha.” Clint spoke firmly and kept the elevator doors open. “Don’t make this hard.” Natasha walked heavily into the elevator, tears escaping her green eyes. “I hope you get help, ‘Tasha.” Clint said gently.  
            “I thought you were different. But I was wrong, don’t call me.” She said through clenched teeth. The doors closed and Natasha collapsed to her knees. She sobbed and mourned the loss of something that was.  
            On the other side of the doors, Clint slumped down onto the couch. He put is head in his hands and felt the overwhelming need to jump and run after her. He never did though and he would regret it for the next seven years. 

 

Natasha found her way to Laura’s and then a rehab clinic, back to Laura’s, back to the ER, over to another month at rehab and then back to Laura’s for good. It took about seven years for Nat to get a solid two-year sobriety under her belt. But it was worth it in her mind. She got the mental help that she needed and the peace of mind that maybe for once something could go okay. She still worked at the diner and babysat on the side. She never met any kid like Gwen though and never another person, like Clint. Natasha never fully came to terms with what happened with him. She couldn’t believe how impulsive she’d been leaving him the way she did. It was shameful but she learned not to beat herself up about it. In fact, as her social worker told her, she should try to make amends.  
            So that’s what Natasha did. She walked to the building with a sense of purpose. She’d tossed her key to the penthouse years ago during one of her spiteful days against Clint. So instead she went to the front desk.  
            “Natasha,” the familiar man said in surprise, “it’s been years since I’ve seen you.” He noted.  
            “Yeah, definitely has.” Natasha said quietly. “I-uh-I, could you call up to Clint for me?” She inquired. “I don’t have my key anymore.”  
            The man’s face fell a little bit. “Mr. Barton? Oh he moved a couple years ago, I thought you knew.”  
            Natasha’s stomach felt like it had taken a massive leap off a building. “What? He…he did?” Her voice could hardly go above a whisper. “W-where did he go?”  
            “Back to Maine with Gwen, if I’m not mistaken. I think he got himself engaged as well.”  
            That was…surprising to Natasha. “En-engaged?” She whispered.  
             
            It  _was_ true; Clint had decided to move back to Maine for a little bit. Then he rekindled his old relationship with his ex-wife. He decided it was best for Gwen who was greatly affected by Natasha’s absence. Years in Maine brought together the old family and soon Clint and Alex were reengaged.  
            Gwendolyn Barton was mad as hell. The cursed words had just left her father’s mouth, ‘your mother and I decided to remarry.’ The fourteen-year-old girl stormed out of her large house on the lake and started to run. Natasha had always been right about the girl, she  _was_  energetic. For a while, everyone thought she was going to be a horse-back-rider but she never picked it up. So she threw on running shoes and decided she wanted to be as fast as a horse instead. Only a freshman and the kid was a cross-country and track star.  
            “Gwen!” Clint followed his fuming daughter out the door but she was already halfway down the long winding driveway at a full sprint. He sighed and went back into the house. He hated to admit it but he completely lost control over Gwen ever since Natasha left. She became angry with him for letting the one mother figure she liked get away. He tried to explain to her that it wasn’t his fault that Natasha left on her own accord. Gwen came around for a bit until it was revealed that Natasha came back to Clint for help and he turned her down. From there Gwen just got worse and more defiant. She hardly talked to Clint, didn’t acknowledge her mother and tried so hard to make their lives hell for them. Alex said they should send her to boarding school for high school but Clint wasn’t willing to give up on her because he knew Natasha never would.  
   
            Gwen was still going strong a half a mile gone but she had to stop because she hadn’t had the time to throw on her sneakers. She stumbled to the side of the narrow back road and collapsed onto the ground and glanced at the bottom of her feet. The skin was sliced up from the gravel and angry blisters were starting to form. Gwen steadied her breathing and groaned loudly, flopping backwards into the long grass. It was bad enough her parents decided to start dating again. Clint told her it would be better for her but she thoroughly disagreed once she learned who her mother actually was, manipulative, cunning, and cold hearted. She hated her even more than she did as a kid. The teen straightened up and looked down the road back towards her house. She didn’t want to go back home to what awaited her. She wanted to go back to New York, wanted her dad to be with Natasha again.  
            Gwen’s old nanny was a sensitive subject between her and her father. He didn’t talk about Natasha and when Gwen brought her up, wondering what she was doing or recalling a memory, Clint would go silent. It pained him so much that Gwen was so affected by Natasha just as he’d been. Months of a good run ceased by a messy breakup haunted them for seven years and counting.  
            Gwen heaved herself to her feet and limped home on her aching feet. She strode down the driveway and went into the house. She tracked bloody footmarks through the house without caring as she went into the bathroom.  
            Clint followed the footprints and heard the tub tap running. He knocked on the door. “Gwen?”  
            “Yeah?” She replied.  
            “Can we talk?” The door opened and Clint discovered the scene. Gwen’s fresh wounds dripping blood onto the bathroom floor as she waited for the bathwater to warm up. “Gwendolyn….” He sighed.  
            “I didn’t have time to get my shoes.” Gwen mumbled and sat on the edge of the tub to put her feet into the water.  
            Clint opened the medicine cabinet and got Band-Aids and gauze. He knelt down next to the tub. “I know you’re upset.” He said gently and put a hand on his .  
            “Really?” Gwen retorted sarcastically. “What gave it away?”  
            Clint gave her a stern look. “I don’t understand, Gwen, I thought you would be happy.” He told her. “We have our family back together again.”  
            “Dad, you and mom broke up when I was like three, I never knew  _this_ as my family.” She pointed out to him as she started to wash dirt and grass off her feet.  
            “Okay, but now you can. Doesn’t that make you excited?” He asked prompting even a little bit of relief from her constant hatred of the idea.  
            Gwen shook her head; she wasn’t shy to be honest with her father. “I think it’s a mistake, dad.” She told him. “We used to be happy in New York.” She reminded him. She brought her feet out of the tub so Clint could help her bandage and wrap her feet. “You and Nata…” She couldn’t even finish her name before he reacted.  
            Clint groaned. “Is that what this is about?” He questioned her. “That your mother isn’t Natasha?”  
            “I never said that….” Gwen mumbled and picked at her nails so she didn’t have to look at him.  
            “Gwen, I know Natasha was a mother figure for you for a little bit but that was a long time ago. You have to move on, okay?” Clint told her gently. He finished taping the bandage.  
            “You were happier with her!” Gwen snapped. “I was young, dad, but I wasn’t stupid. You two loved each other so much.” Clint stood up. “Dad, don’t leave you need to listen!” Gwen yelled after him. But he couldn’t hear it anymore so he left the bathroom. “DAD!” There wasn’t any answer. Gwen balled her hands up into fists and dug her nails into the insides of her palms to keep from screaming. Clint always listened to her until they moved to Maine and her mother put some manipulative spell over him. Gwen felt completely isolated. 


	11. Chapter 11

 Gwen was tough though and wouldn’t go down with a fight. She couldn’t sabotage the wedding plans like she wanted to and couldn’t convince her father to call it off so she had to be clever. After searching for a day or two Gwen found Natasha’s address. She swiped an invitation from the counter and wrote one out. She sent it early in the morning so no one would catch it and the envelope with Natasha’s name written on it traveled off to New York.  
            A day or two later the invitation was slipped through the mail slot in the door. Natasha bent down to pick it up when she saw her name. The return address was somewhere very north in Maine. To her knowledge she only knew one person who lived in Maine but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. With shaking fingers, Natasha opened the envelope. Inside was a cream colored save-the-date for a wedding on June 14th…Clint’s wedding. Natasha bit her lip intensely and wouldn’t let up until she tasted blood. It was times like this when she would like nothing more than to binge drink until she passed out. But she wouldn’t, not for Clint, not anymore. In fact, she decided she would be attended the wedding just to give the bride a well deserved congratulations. “Laura, I need a dress!” Natasha yelled.   
        June 14th came around and Gwen put up a fit until her cousin finally got her to reluctantly put on the god awful yellow dress. Gwen could wonder what her mother was thinking but deep down she knew.  _The bridesmaids look terrible so the bride stands out more._ She wrinkled her nose and kicked a stone across the pavement of her driveway. She watched it skitter across the road until a cream colored converse stopped it. Gwen looked up and gasped in surprise. There stood Natasha in a gorgeous purple dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Her red hair was curled and went slightly past her shoulders and she wore a simple smile. “Natasha!” Gwen cried and ran up to her.  
            Her old nanny and friend enveloped Gwen into a hug. “Gwen, oh my goodness you’re so big!” Natasha exclaimed. “You’re taller than me, kid. Oh, look at you, you’re so beautiful.” She said breathlessly.  
            Gwen giggled. “Not in this dress.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m so glad you could come, my dad’s inside the house.” She started to tug Natasha down the path.  
            Natasha followed a bit hesitantly. The house was gorgeous but the inside was chaos. People were running around trying to get wedding things ready. Everyone was so preoccupied they didn’t notice Natasha and Gwen slip into the master bedroom.  
            “Dad.” Gwen got his attention.  
            Clint turned around and his face reflected the amount of shock he felt. “N-Nat.” He said quietly.  
            Natasha gave him a half smile. “Hey Clint.” She replied. Gwen smiled to herself and left the room silently. Natasha took in the person she hadn’t seen in seven years. His hair was a little longer but still styled the same way, he looked more aged though and not in a good way, in a tired way. His bowtie was still undone and it had been for the last ten minutes. “Need help?” She pointed to it.  
            Clint looked down at the bowtie and laughed nervously. “Oh, yeah just a little.”  
            Natasha awkwardly got closer and started to tie it slowly. “Let me guess, Gwen invited me, not you.” She said once she came to the conclusion.  
            “I’m sorry, I had no idea.” He admitted. “She’s a free spirit.”  
            “Don’t worry about it, I should’ve guessed.”   
        Natasha nodded to herself and finished the bowtie for him. “I’m sorry…”  
            “Don’t apologize.” He said in an emotionless voice. “It is…awkward though.” He admitted.  
            Natasha inhaled shakily. “I-I know I thought I had so many things to say to you but…” She realized standing there in front of Clint that she had nothing to say. The groom-to-be felt the same way, all the anger and hurt he’d pent up against Natasha just dissolved away when he laid eyes on her again. “Well…you look good.” They both knew she was lying.  
            Clint, however, wasn’t when he said, “You do too, Natasha, you look…beautiful.” He swallowed and tucked his hands into his pockets. “Uh…how is everything?” He asked.  
            “Fine.” Natasha answered. “I’m back in Laura’s place, working a lot but it keeps me occupied. I’m trying to get a secretary job; the interview is in a week. Two years sober actually and my anxiety’s the lowest it’s ever been.” She liked saying that last part; it made her feel confident about herself in front of Clint.  
            Somewhere along the lines the tables had turned. Natasha was no longer the staggering drunk that practically got on her knees to beg Clint to let her stay. She held her own now and was improving every day. Clint looked stable on the outside with the large house on the pristine lake, a high-end job, a beautiful daughter, and now…about to be married to a past failed relationship. But truly inside he felt like he was stumbling on his life path, had been for the last seven years now. There was something about Natasha that had kept him so grounded and calm even if she was struggling before. But that was gone and Clint needed to find his feet on the new but slightly reused path. “I’m happy for you Natasha.” The words came naturally because he truly was ecstatic for her health since she was still a person he cared so deeply about. He only wished he could latch onto that praise, saying the both of them were happy and well off. Clint shook his head at himself. “But I don’t think it would be…appropriate for you to be around today.” He wasn’t as sure as he spoke those words.  
            Natasha took two deep breaths before speaking. “You’re right. I-I’m happy for you too Clint, I hope everything works out. I’m just going to go say goodbye to Gwen.” She said and slowly backed towards the door.  
            “Yeah, she’d appreciate that.” Clint said quietly. “Thanks for coming by, Nat.”  
            She couldn’t say anything else; Natasha walked through the door and held her tears in with the back of her hand. She walked through the busy house and accidentally ran into a woman in white. Her heart seized in her chest when she saw Alex in her wedding dress.  
            Alex recognized Natasha immediately; Gwen had pictures of her in her room. “What are you doing here?” She hissed.  
            Alex was the last person Natasha wanted to deal with. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, I was just leaving.” The red head muttered angrily. She pushed passed the bride and met Gwen who was hanging around the front door. The teenager looked very unhappy. “Hey, don’t stop smiling, beautiful lady.” Natasha scolded her lightly. She hugged Gwen tightly.  
            “Why can’t you two just make up?” Gwen protested quietly.  
            “It’s my fault I should never have left you two.” She said gently pulling away to look her in the eyes. “But some things just don’t work in life, love bug.”  
            Gwen’s eyes went from Natasha’s to over her shoulder. She drew away from Natasha quickly. “Dad, please…”  
            “Gwen, I’m not talking about this.” Clint said tensely as he walked down the stairs. His old friend and best man followed him looking nervously at Gwen and Natasha standing there.  
            “Just listen to her!” Gwen cried. “Can’t you two just talk for God’s sake, it’s been seven years!”  
            “Gwen…” Natasha said gently but the young teen didn’t listen to her either.  
            “You two loved each other so much. You  _don’t_ love Alex as much as you loved Natasha!”  
            Clint’s face turned into something of anger, it was a sight rarely seen by Natasha but Gwen had seen it more than enough times in the last two years. “Enough, that’s your mother you’re talking about,” He said in a hushed scold.  
            “She’s  _not_ my mother!” Gwen yelled back at him. “I refuse to call her that when she’s treated me worse than anyone has.”  
            “Gwen, I said that’s enough.” Clint’s voice rose but Gwen was still outmatching him in volume.  
            “No! I won’t stop fighting until you two break up and you go back to Natasha. I’m not an idiot you’re doing this to make yourself feel better after ‘Tasha left you. But she’s here, dad, you two can make up!”  
            “GWENDOLYN!” Clint snapped in the loudest voice Natasha ever heard him use. The teenager staggered back like the name pushed her forcefully. The entire house went completely silent. Clint saw the frightened look on both Gwen and Natasha’s faces. He sighed and gestured toward the back door. “Go outside, everyone is waiting for you.” He said in a quiet voice.  
            Gwen looked behind her at Natasha. “I don’t want to.” She whispered.  
            “Go, Gwen, your father’s right.” Natasha told her gently. “I have to go, be good okay?” She touched the girl’s shoulder and left through the front door.  
            Clint stuck his hands in his coat pocket and averted her eyes so he didn’t have to see Natasha leave. “Gwen.” He said to his daughter who was still watching Natasha walk back to her car. She looked over at Clint with a grief stricken face. “It’s over, let’s go.” He held out a hand to her. Gwen took it and followed him. Clint liked to believe they were moving forward but he realized the only one actually getting ahead in life was Natasha as she walked away from the wedding. 

 While Natasha oscillated in the driveway outside wondering whether to go in or not, the ceremony had already started. Alex was sitting next to Clint while the pastor spoke. She leaned over and whispered, “Thank God that nanny left. We need to talk to Gwen about what she did.”  
            Clint listened but he kept his eyes ahead.  
            “I’m telling you Clint, boarding school…” Alex continued.  
            That rubbed him the wrong way. He glanced over to the side where Gwen was sitting. She looked like she was close to tears; she kept looking over her shoulder, and her hands wrung together nervously. A feeling of guilt grew inside of Clint. It had been there for years but at that moment it was overwhelming. He started to imitate Gwen and knotted his fingers together. Subtly, he glanced behind him but no one showed up.   
  
        Natasha was in tears by the time she reached the rental car. She pulled her phone with shaky fingers.  
            “Yes?” Laura answered.  
            “Laurs…” Natasha couldn’t say anything else she was crying too hard.  
            “Oh, honey what happened?” She asked.  
            “He didn’t want me there. He could barely even look at me, Laura.” Natasha cried. “And Gwen, she’s so grown up oh my God you should see her, she’s taller than me and oh she’s so mature and beautiful.” Natasha sobbed.  
            “Hey, hey, hey.” Laura tried to get her friend to calm down. “What happened?”  
            “I ran into Alex and-and Clint started yelling at Gwen because she said she didn’t like her mother and-and I had to leave.”  
            “Why did you leave?” Laura demanded.  
            “He  _wanted_ me to leave, Laurs what was I supposed to do?” Natasha exclaimed incredulously.  
            “He’s obviously feeling guilty about what he’s about to do. He’s having second thoughts, Nat, you have to talk to him.”  
            “I can’t the service is about to start…”  
            “Natasha!” Laura snapped at her. “Since when has a freaking wedding ever stopped you? You crashed your cousin’s wedding so you could get the best man’s number remember? Go back there and break this thing up or you’re not going to get another chance. Nat, I know how you feel about him, you never stopped talking about him. It was Clint this and Clint that. I don't want to listen to you for another seven years talk about him I want you to be with him. Now GO!”  
            Natasha’s heart was racing. Her mind was slowly coming to the conclusion that she  _wanted_ to be with Clint. And until she was forced to leave, she’d tell him that. Taking off her heels, Natasha dashed down the long driveway, through the house and out onto the lawn. She skidded to a halt right in the middle of the aisle right as the pastor was asking people to speak now. All the guests turned to stare at her, Alex glared at her, Gwen stood up with a hopeful look on her face, and Clint…. Clint smiled ever so subtly.   Natasha had to force herself not to return the smile. “I object.” She said in a confident voice.  
            “You little bitch…” Alex cursed at her in a threatening voice.  
            Natasha wasn’t there for her though. She took a deep breath and looked at the love of her life. His green eyes glinted in the dying sun.  “Clint, I made a huge mistake, I allowed myself to get manipulated to believing I wasn’t good enough for you. But we were good together, I’ve never been happier than I was with you. You saved me and I drifted away but-but I’m here now and I won’t leave again. But I know that I know that I love you and if that’s good enough for you it’s good enough for me.” She took a deep breath and folded her fingers together. “So…I guess that’s what I have to say…” Natasha said simply. “I-I love you, I haven’t stopped loving you.”  
            Clint’s smile became more evident. “I never stopped loving you either, Natasha.” He told her gently. He cleared his throat, “Sorry Alex,” he said half-heartedly before stepping down from the makeshift altar on the grass. “Gwen.” He held out his hand and the girl shot up like a rocket. She took her father’s hand and tugged him towards Natasha. Clint dropped his hand from Gwen’s and placed it on Natasha’s cheek to kiss her. There was frenzy from the wedding party around them but neither of them cared. Natasha felt like she’d come home after a long trip away as she wrapped her arms around Clint’s neck. To her, it was like a fairytale.


	12. Chapter 12

That night Natasha was awake in a hotel bed with. She could hardly sleep she was so happy. Clint was out like a light though against her back. His cheek resting against her shoulder and her arms and legs tangled with hers.. He had a hard time walking away from the wedding. He called his mother who couldn’t make it to say he was sorry but Adrianne Barton wouldn’t hear it.  
            “Mom, I’m sorry I had to walk away though.” Clint said over the phone earlier that night. “I couldn’t go through with it.” He sat on the edge of the bed with Natasha’s arm around him, her chin resting on her shoulder.  
            “I know you couldn’t, that’s why I didn’t come. I knew there would be an uprising from that woman’s family. I don’t like drama at my age, Clinton, you know that.” Mrs. Barton replied. “I’m glad you made the right decision.”  
            Clint’s mouth opened slightly but it took him a minute or two to actually speak. “Y-you knew?” He asked.  
            “Of course I did. I know love when I see it.”  
            “Why didn’t you say anything to me?” Clint accused. “I could’ve used some advice.”  
            Adrianne just laughed. “I may be your mother, darling, but you need to figure out things on yourself.”  
            Clint ran a hand through his hair and then touched Nat’s hand on his shoulder. “Well, thank you…I guess.” He said with a slight smile.  
            “I’ll make brunch reservations for all of us soon. But, Clint, you do have to think about Gwen.”  
            Clint groaned. “I know…custody. I don’t know what to do mom I can’t just take her away from Alex.”  
            “I know, darling.” Adrianne said gently. “But she’s a teenager she can make her own choices now.”  
            “Not legally.” Clint replied and leaned into Natasha. “I’ll talk to her about it though. Thank you, mom.” He said.  
            “Tell Natasha I said hi.” Adrianne said before hanging up.  
            Clint flopped back into the bed bringing Natasha with him. She curled up against him and shut her eyes. “It’s going to be okay.” She said softly.  
            “I hope so.” Clint whispered back and kissed her forehead. “I really hope so.”  
   
            Gwen wasn’t happy. “But Natasha’s back, I don’t have to go to her house anymore!” She cried when they were settled back into the penthouse. Luckily for Clint penthouses didn’t sell quickly so he was able to buy it back when they returned to New York.  
            Gwen sat in the living room with Clint kneeling in front of her. Natasha was in the kitchen making coffee. “I know, love bug, but it’s not my choice.” Clint said gently.  
            “It is your choice!” Gwen retorted. “Dad, I’m going to be a sophomore this year you can’t make me switch schools!”  
            “You won’t have to. Remember your mom had you on weekends right?” Clint pointed out to her.  
            Gwen huffed when she realized her plan didn’t exactly pan out like she wanted to. “B-but I can’t… I don’t want to!”  
            “I’m going to deal with it, don’t worry Gwen I just wanted to warn you.” Clint said.   
        “Okay lovebug?”  
            Gwen took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.” She muttered.  
            “Let’s go out to Uncle Charlie’s tonight.” Natasha suggested. She walked into the room and kissed the top of Gwen’s hair, “That sound good?”  
            Gwen gave her a half smile and shrugged. “Yeah I guess.” She said in a dull voice.  
            “Oh come on.” Natasha leaned over the couch and tickled her stomach. “Where’s that Gwendolyn smile that I love so much?”  
            Gwen squealed and squirmed. “Stop ‘Tasha!” She giggled hysterically and wriggled off the couch to escape.   
        But she just ran right into Clint’s arms, who continued to tickle her. “Daddy no!” She shrieked.  
            Natasha laughed and walked up to them. Clint stopped tickling Gwen and hugged her tightly. “Everything’s going to be okay.” He promised her. Natasha gave her a smile and nodded in agreement. She glanced up at Clint who was gazing at her with hypnotizing green eyes. They didn’t want Gwen to go back to Alex’s but they also knew that they couldn’t wait for the weekend to spend time together.   
  
        Clint had to drop Gwen off at the police station because of the high tension between the two and risks it could set off. He wasn’t complaining he was just exhausted with the dramatics. When he got back that night from work Natasha was waiting for him on the couch. Clint pulled off his jacket and dropped his things on the floor. He trudged over to where Natasha was sitting and flopped down next to her. He put his head on her lap and shut his weary eyes.  
            “Tough day?” Natasha asked gently and carded fingers through his sandy blond hair.  
            “You have no idea.” Clint mumbled his reply. “And it certainly wasn’t work.” He sighed and shifted a bit to get more comfortable.  
            “Alex?”  
            “Yeah, I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened if she’d come here.” Clint said and rubbed his eyes. “Jesus what was I thinking?” He asked himself more than Natasha.  
            She still answered though. “It’s not your fault.” She assured him.  
            Clint opened his green eyes and stared at her. “Take my mind off of it.” He whispered.  
            Natasha smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him gently. The couple had no time to themselves so the kiss at the wedding was only one of the very few kisses they’d shared since before their years apart. As they kissed softly on the couch the need to be closer to each other hit them like dehydration after a crawl through a hot desert.  
            Natasha drew away but Clint only sat up to tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her again. She just laughed softly and bent her head back a bit to look at him. “You’ve forgotten already huh?” She asked with a playful look.  
            “You have a tendency to make me forget a lot of things.” Clint said in a low voice and tilted his head to the side to pepper kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone.  
            Natasha dug her nails into the back of his neck. “You make me forget too.” She whispered. And for the rest of the night they were able to forget the outside world no matter how hard it was knocking on their door. 

 

Saturday was  _their_ day. No distractions, their phones were on silent, the door was closed because they were going to work everything out. Natasha brushed out her hair and tied it up into a loose bun. Clint was still waking up and watched her unbutton his shirt that she’d worn to bed last night. She turned to the mirror and noticed Clint was staring. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she stopped with the buttons. “What?” She asked. Clint just pulled himself out of bed and walked up behind her. He put both hands on either side of her hips, his left hand finding under the fabric of the shirt and grazing her bare skin. He let his hands to the front of the shirt and met where she’d stopped on the buttons. The blond moved his lips to her neck and started undoing the shirt. Natasha murmured something incoherent to him and reached back to press a hand to the back of his neck.  
            Clint finished with the shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. “I’ve missed this in the morning.” He whispered and tugged gently on her earlobe with his teeth.  
            Natasha had to bite back a moan and forced herself to pull away from him. “You know we can’t, not today.” She reminded him.  
            Clint groaned and took a step back. “Right, it’s sort-everything-out day.” He said.  
            “Only make up kissing and no angry sex.” She restated the rules. Clint flopped back onto the bed and gave her a puppy dog look. “Don’t give me that.” Natasha said with an eye roll. She went into the closet and put on jeans and brought out a t-shirt to put on.  
            Clint was having a hard time listening to the rules. He gently reeled her back towards the bed. “We can do that tomorrow,” he said in an enticing voice, “we’ll battle it out tomorrow.” He promised her.  
            Natasha allowed herself to be lured back onto the bed but turned her head when Clint tried to kiss her again. “Clint…” She protested. “You promised.”  
            “I know but we have all weekend.” He moved so he was hovering over her with a pleading look.  
            “And I said we could spend time together tomorrow.” She reminded him and pushed him away.  
            Clint fell onto his back and sighed. “Fine. Let’s do this.” He stood up and went to go to the living room.  
            “Clint.” Natasha called after putting her shirt on.  
            “What?” He turned around his hand resting on the door handle.  
            “You should probably put some pants on.” She suggested with a smirk.  
            Clint looked down at his striped boxers and grinned. “You’re not enjoying the view?” He held out his arms.  
            Natasha laughed. “Go get dressed.” She told him and passed by him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.  
            “Hey, rule breaker.” Clint said but smiled as she left.  
   
            Once Clint was decent he walked out to Natasha standing nervously by the couch. They seemed separated by an ocean of guilt and worry that they other one was going to chew them out, Natasha for leaving and Clint for refusing her refuge. Natasha stared at the man she loved; he looked so odd in sweatpants and a Rush t-shirt.  
            He decided to talk first. “I know what I did wrong.” He admitted up front. “I feel terrible.”  
            Natasha was quick to intervene. “No, I was wrong, you were right to…”  
            He interrupted her before she could apologize. “Natasha we’re not going to get anywhere just saying we were wrong.”  
            She nodded slowly. The emotions could put to words in Maine appeared for her with the words embedded in her mind. She took a sharp inhale and started. “You put me through hell, Clint.” She accused in a strong voice.  
            He wasn’t as surprised at her outburst. “I think most of that came from Kent.” He pointed out. “Only you know what he did to you but still.”  
            “I know what he did but it doesn’t matter.” Natasha paused for a second to gather her thoughts. “How could you just turn me away?” She asked in a quieter voice.  
            The haunting night arose in both of their minds. “I-I wasn’t thinking. I just knew I still had to take care of Gwen.” Clint brought up his previous reason.  
            “I know.” Natasha nodded. “But you couldn’t have… I don’t know…just gotten me in treatment? Make sure I was okay before sending me out into the streets?”  
            Clint hadn’t thought of it that way. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. His green eyes held Natasha’s steadily. “I truly am, Natasha.”  
            The red head couldn’t allow herself to cry yet, she still had things to say. “I know I shouldn’t have left. But you…you didn’t listen to me!” She cried.  
            “I listened to you fine. I also know what I saw.” Clint retorted. He knew he had some right points and this was one of them. “You kissed him, ‘Tasha there was no telling otherwise.”  
            Natasha sighed and placed a hand on the back of the couch. “I did, you’re right. But I was scared, I was terrified of him that’s why I called you.”  
            “And that’s why I came down!” Clint shot back. The volume of their voices was increasing. “I don’t understand did you want me to see you kiss him?”  
            Natasha shook her head firmly. “No, I didn’t plan…”  
            “Then why did you call me?” She stared at him without an answer. “Did you think I wouldn’t come down after a phone call like that? You really don’t think I would’ve risked my life to save you from whatever you were scared of?”  
            “No one ever has.” She said to him in an emotionless voice. “I don’t think I’ve had someone ever stop to see if I was okay.”  
            Clint exhaled and looked down at the ground. “Yeah well I’m not like those guys.” He said gruffly.   
  
        “I know you’re not.” Natasha said softly.  
            Clint wanted to give into her sparkling green-gray eyes but it was his turn to argue. “You don’t know what it did to me when you left.” He said in a quiet voice laced with past pain.  
            “I know.” Natasha swallowed and nodded. “I’m sorry, I should’ve stayed.” She murmured.  
            “You practically destroyed Gwen.” Clint informed her with a tense look on his face. “Forget about me she had no idea what was going on, she’d latched onto you so tightly. Then you just got up and left and she didn’t know how to cope.”  
            “I know we shouldn’t have let her get so attached.” Natasha admitted. “We should’ve realized…”  
            “No, Natasha, you shouldn’t have left in the first place!” Clint’s loud voice overtook hers.  
            “Clint, I told you I didn’t know what to do!” She matched the volume.  
            “You could’ve talked to me! At least until we worked it all out!”   
        “You were attacking me!”  
            Clint did remember getting too harsh with Natasha. “I know but it made me so…angry.” His green eyes darkened when he remembered the jarring memory. “It’s worse when I know what he’s done to you.” Clint’s left hand formed into a fist and Natasha noticed immediately. She walked up to him and gently held out a hand. Clint’s face didn’t soften as he brought her into a gentle embrace. “I should’ve protected you.”  
            “Don’t, don’t do that to yourself.” Natasha whispered back to him. “It wasn’t your fault.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
            Clint kissed her red hair. “Is this the time where we make up kiss now?” He asked with a smirk.  
            Natasha giggled. “Are you done arguing?” She asked.  
            “Yeah, I think I’ve said everything.”  
            “Okay then yes.” She said with a smile.  
            Clint tilted his head and kissed her tenderly. “I’m sorry and I love you so much.” He said.  
            “I’m sorry and I love you too.” She replied and kissed him again. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of child abuse

Gwen came home the next night. She didn’t look as grumpy has she had been but she wasn’t happy either, just relieved to be home. Natasha noticed her change in behavior first once the week went by. The teen usually went to school excited to see her friends or for track practice that afternoon but she hardly even spoke a word. She seemed tired all the time and holed herself in her room when she came home after practice. Natasha voiced her concerns to Clint but he chalked it up to the increasing amount of homework she’d been getting. She wasn’t too sure though.  
            The quietness didn’t last long though because once Friday came along Gwen threw the largest fit Clint had ever heard. Natasha was just coming in from a late lunch with Laura when she heard the tantrum before the elevator doors even opened.  
            “YOU CAN’T MAKE ME GO!” Gwen screamed at her father over and over again. Natasha, alarmed, walked quickly to the doorframe of the girl’s room.  
            Clint sat on his daughter’s bed her unpacked duffle bag sitting next to him. He looked weary like the yelling had gone on for a while. “Gwen, I. Have. No. Choice!” He reiterated to her for the fourth time.  
            Gwen wasn’t hearing it though and continued to yell at him, tears rushed down her face and she was visibly shaking.  
            There was something Natasha didn’t notice before though. She gasped slightly and hurried into the room. Gwen jolted when Nat came out of nowhere and pulled up the sleeve of the teen’s t-shirt. “Gwendolyn.” She whispered.  
            Gwen shook and continued to sob but stopped screaming. She watched carefully as Natasha inspected a dark black and purple bruise that extended up her arm and wrapped around her shoulder.  
            Clint could see it from his view on the bed and stood up slowly. The worst situations slowly filtered into his mind. “Gwen, what is that from?” He asked in a quiet voice.  
            “Nothing.” She replied in barely a whisper. The rage inside of her dissolved in a matter of seconds. “I just fell on it.”  
            “No you didn’t.” Clint called her bluff right away. “Tell me what that is from honestly.” He said again in a firm voice. Gwen just shook her head stubbornly, her hazel-green eyes looking anxiously at the clock. Clint noticed. “Did someone do that to you?” Clint’s voice was getting slightly hysterical. She nodded ever so slightly. He didn’t even need to ask who it was, he knew.  
            Gwen instantly grabbed onto Natasha when the sound of the elevator doors opening traveled through the hallway and into the room. “Daddy, please don’t make me go.” She whispered.  
            Clint didn’t say anything. A dark look had crossed over his face and he made a quick exit. Natasha and Gwen were silent when they heard the words exchanged from her parents rise in volume.  
            The poor girl shook in Natasha’s arms. She realized Gwen shouldn’t hear what was going on. “Come on,” she said gently letting go of the girl. Natasha closed the door and found a pair of headphones on her bed, “listen to some music and relax. Everything will be okay.” She promised.  
            Gwen listened and put her music on loud. She curled up on her side on the bed, closed her eyes and put a hand over her ear bud so she blocked out even the sound of her own heartbeat. Natasha sat next to her and stroked Gwen’s hair comfortingly. She unfortunately could still hear everything and it was testing her coping skills greatly.  
            “I should have you arrested right here and now!” Clint threatened his ex wife loudly.  
            “Really? They wouldn’t believe a word you would say!” Alex retorted.  
            “Oh I wouldn’t put your money on that one. Because I’ll tell them you got mad because I left you again. I’m pretty sure they’re going to believe me more than you.”  
            “I don’t have time for this. Where is she?”  
            “You’re not going near her until I get everything sorted out.” Clint informed her in a harsh voice.  
            “She’s with that nanny isn’t she?” Natasha shut her eyes but wasn’t surprised that she was dragged into the conversation.  
            “No, you’re not doing this. If you have a problem with Gwen or Natasha you take it out with me.”  
            “Don’t think that I won’t.” Alex hissed. “I’m going to go call my lawyer. I’ll see you in court.”  
            There was a silent moment after Alex left. Clint slowly walked back into Gwen’s room. He looked completely defeated. “How is she?” He asked in a flat voice.  
            “She didn’t hear a lot.” Natasha said quietly and smoothed back Gwen’s hair. “Are you okay?” She asked.  
            “I’m fine.” Clint said and flopped onto the bed putting Gwen between him and Natasha. He placed a gentle kiss on his daughter’s forehead and reached for Natasha’s hand. “I failed her.” He whispered.  
            “We had no idea.” Natasha replied. “It’s not your fault, it’s hers. Don’t beat yourself up for it.”  
            Clint sighed and shut his eyes. “Natasha Romanoff,” he whispered, “I love you.” He leaned over Gwen, careful not to hit her shoulder, and kissed his girlfriend.  
            “I love you too. But we have a problem now.” She reminded him gently. “I need you to focus on Gwen.”  
            “I can do that and be in love with you too.” He said quietly.  
            “No, you can’t worry about me. I can go stay with Laura for a little bit just until this is all…”  
            “No, Natasha, don’t even say that.” Clint cut her off. “Gwen needs you, I need you. If you leave now it’s going to just go even worse.”  
            Natasha stared into his green eyes. She opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say to that. “Uh…okay, I…I.” She trailed off when Clint pressed another kiss to her cheek.  
            “My mom’s coming over tonight, let me take you out to dinner.”  
            “Clint…”  
            “Just for tonight. We need to talk.” He explained his reasoning. “Gwen will be fine with Adrianne here.”  
            Natasha agreed with that fully. “Okay. Just…can we stay here a little bit?” She asked.  
            “Are you okay?” Clint noticed tears welling up in her eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?”  
            “I’m just not good with listening to fighting. Reminds me of some stuff.” She shrugged it off. “It’s nothing really.”  
            Clint groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t even…”  
            “It’s fine.” Natasha interrupted him. “I’m okay.” She gave him a wobbly smile to convince him. “I really am.” She looked down at Gwen.  
            “We…” Clint also looked at his daughter and sighed. He reached over and hugged both of his girls. “I wish I could protect you both from everything.” He said gently.  
            “You can’t.” Natasha told him bluntly. “But you’re more than good enough, Clint. Trust me.” She kissed his nose. The three lay there for the rest of the afternoon, Adrianne found her son and granddaughter asleep but Natasha was nowhere to be found. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very sad things, violence, and cancer

She was outside. Something told Natasha to just leave, even if it was just for a little bit. In fact she saw Adrianne walk into the building but Natasha was across the street and woman didn’t even notice. Natasha sat at a bus station but she wasn’t looking to go anywhere she just needed space. The red headed girl from Russia wasn’t used to such ‘togetherness’, family that was always there for each other. The protection was unfamiliar to her because she was so used to being independent and running from family and friends. It was all very overbearing. Going outside would prove to be a mistake though.  
            Natasha got her fresh air and decided to stand up to walk back across the street. She accidentally ran into someone on the way to the crosswalk though. “Oh sorry.” She muttered.  
            “Natasha?”  
            She gave out a small squeak. “Kent.” She said in a hushed voice. A wave of fear ran into her like a bulldozer.  
            He didn’t look like he wanted to catch up again. Natasha saw the same anger that was very familiar to her in his blue eyes. “Where have you been?” He demanded like it was any of his business.  
            “I was getting some help.” Natasha answered honestly. “You know that alcohol was a problem for me.”  
            Kent was slowly moving towards her and Natasha was backing away to keep a semi-comfortable distance between them. She was running out of sidewalk space though and soon he had her against a building. “Well isn’t it a small world, we run into each other again?” His voice was cold and hardly had any emotion.  
            Natasha swallowed hard. “Please just let me by.” She pleaded. “I don’t want to do this again.”  
            “I don’t think that’s your choice any more, Ash.” He said with her completely trapped now.  
            “Kent…” Natasha bit her lip roughly. “I said I don’t want to do this anymore, you have to leave me alone. I left you!” Her assertion was unfamiliar.  
            Kent’s blue stare was intense. “What did you just say?” His hand slowly clenched into a fist.  
            Natasha returned the glare. “No more, do you understand that? You don’t control me anymore.”  
            She had barely enough time to flinch when Kent lashed out and slapped her. “Don’t talk to me like that, okay?” He growled.  
            Natasha felt the familiar sting on her cheek and bent her head. She felt like just disappearing again. “Please…”  
            “Shut up!” Kent slapped her again. “You’re not leaving again, got it? That’s not happening, you’re mine remember?” He hissed and grabbed her by Natasha’s growing hair. “You’re not going anywhere.” Kent reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocketknife, the weapon Natasha was always afraid of.  
   
            Adrianne woke her son and granddaughter after a few minutes. Gwen took off her headphones and buried her face into the pillow. She could still hear her parents arguing. Clint sat up though and looked around.  
            “Where’s Natasha?” He asked in a sleep-ridden voice when he realized she wasn’t next to him anymore.  
            Adrianne picked up a blanket that had fallen off the bed and started to fold it. “I haven’t seen her. I assumed she was out.” She replied.  
            Clint stood up and checked his phone that was on the night table. “I…I don’t know, she just got home.” He remembered. Suddenly out of nowhere, his phone buzzed in his hand. It was from Natasha and it didn’t make much sense. “SDODS?” Clint read the text out loud.  
            “What was that darling?” Adrianne asked and put the blanket back down on the bed on Gwen’s bare feet.  
            “SDOS…” Clint whispered again and again until it started to make sense. “SOS.” He dropped his phone on the bed and hurried to the door.  
            “Clint?” His mother called after him.  
            “Just stay here with Gwen,” he yelled back and threw on his coat, “I’ll be right back!” He left the penthouse and ran onto the street.  
   
            Kent still had Natasha backed up against the building wall. The switchblade was pressed tauntingly at her neck. “Now, how are we going to do this?” He asked her. “Easily or hard?” Natasha didn’t say anything. She started to pray that Clint had gotten her text and understood it.  
            Clint immediately noticed something odd happening across the street. He crossed and saw it was Natasha being held up. “Hey!” He yelled. Kent glanced behind him and saw Clint. “Get away from her.” Clint demanded.  
            Kent looked amused. “Oh, you must be her millionaire friend.” He said sarcastically. “Don’t worry, just move along.”  
            Clint’s blood was already boiling. “Last warning, man.” He said in a voice Natasha didn’t recognize it was almost a…street voice. She had to bite back a smile. Her Clint couldn’t have spent time on the streets.  
            “Or what?” Kent challenged.  
            Clint didn’t notice the knife so he grabbed Kent by the collar and pulled him away from Natasha. That caught Kent off guard and the knife went forward into her neck. The blade sliced against Natasha’s skin as Clint swiped Kent to the side. She cried out and dropped to her knees, covering the open wound. Clint let go of Kent the second he heard her yelp. Kent noticed with wide eyes that blood started to seep in between Natasha’s fingers. Clint got to her knees and pulled off his jacket to apply pressure to her neck.  
            Natasha started to hyperventilate. “Clint, Clint, Clint.” She breathed over and over again. “It’s hurts.”  
            “It’s okay. Where’s your phone, I left mine inside.” Clint tried to keep his thinking steady but he also felt like hyperventilating. Natasha opened her fingertips and gave her phone to him.  
            Clint dialed 911 and tried to breathe slowly. The increasing amount of blood was starting to seep through his jacket. Natasha shut her eyes, her head swimming from the blood loss. Her hand clamped over Clint’s tightly. “Clint…” Natasha whispered again, her head slumping to the side a bit.  
            Clint held her up. “They’re coming, don’t worry.” He said just as ambulance sirens started to echo in the street. “Stay with me Natasha, I need you.” He whispered.  
            EMTs jumped out of the ambulance that screeched to a halt on the curb. They got Natasha into the back. Clint stood up and realized Kent was still hanging around. He stood up, the anger returning. “What were you doing to her?” He demanded. “Why was there a knife near her?”  
            “That is none of your concern what I do to her, bro.” Kent replied with a cold look.  
            That sent Clint over the edge. He slammed Kent against the same building he had Natasha trapped. “It is my concern, jackass.” He hissed. “And if you ever lay a hand on her again I won’t hesitate to have you disappear.” Clint’s green eyes darkened. “Stay away from my family, that includes her now.”   
        Kent gave him an amused look even with Clint’s threats. “I thought no one owned her.” He retorted smartly.    
            “No one does but you better sure as hell bet I’m going to protect her from idiots like you.” Clint replied.  
            Kent didn’t say anything else so Clint let go of him and got in the back of the ambulance.  
            

  She lost so much blood, almost a liter and a half. He had cut so close to a major artery, if he were even a millimeter closer Natasha would be dead.  
            The doctors assured Clint that she would be okay though, just out for a little bit because of the result of fatigue. It was going on eleven at night when he was allowed to see her. She looked so pale that the white gauze patched to her neck almost blended into her skin. She still smiled when Clint walked in though.  
            “Hey.” She said in a raspy voice.  
            “Hey….” Clint wasn’t sure what to say. He was so relieved to see her smiling. He went to her side and gave her a gentle hug. “You’re okay.” He whispered.  
            “I couldn’t leave you and Gwen, who would prevent you from burning dinner every night?” Clint laughed and took her hand in his. “Speaking of dinner, sorry about our plans.”  
            Clint looked at her like she was crazy. “I don’t care about dinner, we can go out another night.” He reminded her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
            Natasha smiled. “All thanks to you.” She said. “You’re my knight in shining armor.” She purred.  
            Clint rolled his eyes. “Anyone would do the same thing.” He waved off her praise.  
            “Speaking of saving me,” she ignored his protests, “where did you learn how to talk like that?” She inquired.  
            “What do you mean?” He asked and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.  
            “All tough-like and… I don’t know just threatening.” She clarified. “It didn’t sound like you at all.”  
            Clint just chuckled and shook his head. “In my line of work you need to threaten and argue with people so it comes naturally I suppose. All you need to do is ditch the business lingo and add in some slang.” He explained as he wove his fingers in and out of hers.  
            “It was very attractive.” Natasha admitted, her cheeks faintly glowing pink.  
            Clint raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?” She nodded timidly. “You probably shouldn’t have told me that, Miss Romanoff.” He said in a low voice and leaned over to kiss her forehead. But he didn’t do anything else, instead he stood up. “I have to get home and see if Gwen is okay.” He said. “She was distraught when I called her.”  
            Natasha nodded with the sharp pain in her neck making her wince. “Of course, you should get some rest anyways.” She said.  
            “Well, I’ll be back in a little bit. I wanted to get her to bed though.” He put on his jacket.  
            “Clint, you don’t need to stay here, go home and sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.” She gave him a half smile.  
            “I’ll see you later, ‘Tasha.” He said not promising either or before leaving the hospital room.  
            Natasha rested back, her anxiety kicking up once he left again. Her mind forced her to relive every single second. She shut her eyes and tried so hard to just block it out and soon she fell into a fitful sleep.  
   
            Clint returned back to the penthouse and Gwen rushed up to him. “Is Natasha okay, she’s not hurt is she?” She fired off questions at a rapid fire.  
            “She’s fine, she’s recovering.” Clint said in a gentle voice. “You don’t need to worry, you need to get to bed, it’s late.”  
            “It’s the weekend.” Gwen argued. She wanted to see Natasha to see for herself that she was okay.  
            “I know but you need rest. You can see Natasha in the morning, I promise. She needs to sleep too so it’s best for you to come tomorrow anyways.” He explained gently. “Grandma’s going to stay here for the night but I’m going to go back to the hospital to look after Natasha.”  
            Adrianne nodded in agreement but Gwen was quick to protest. “But why do you get to go?” She demanded.  
            “Because you don’t want to sleep in a hospital okay, just listen to me and go to bed.” Clint said firmly and started to grab some necessities and stuffed them into a backpack. Gwen huffed but went to her room and shut the door.  
            “Are you alright, darling?” Adrianne asked.  
            “I’m fine, mom. It’s Natasha who’s in the hospital.” He muttered, still working on the bag.  
            “I know but I know the mental affects of the loved ones. Remember when your father was in the hospital?” She said gently.  
            Clint stopped moving and glanced over at her with a blank look. He sighed and nodded. “I know.” He said quietly. “But I have to be strong for her or she has no support system.” He explained and resumed packing.  
            “And who’s going to be  _your_ support system?” Adrianne always asked the tougher questions.  
            Clint groaned in frustration. She always got him. “I don’t know, mom, I really don’t. I guess I don’t have one but I have no choice. This was my fault.”  
            “How was this your fault? You didn’t cut her.” Adrianne argued. “You cannot blame yourself Clinton. This is why you need someone to be there for you.”  
            The guilt was building up too heavily on Clint’s shoulders. He dropped the backpack forcefully and whipped around to look at his mother. “I pulled him away from her, the knife slipped. If I had seen the damn thing and been smarter she wouldn’t be hurt. Because of me she’s in the hospital.” He said in a fierce voice.  
            Adrianne just looked at her son with a sympathetic look. “You’re too much like your father.” She said softly.  
            Clint exhaled deeply. “And why’s that?” He asked in a heavy voice.  
            “Everything was always his fault. If the world ever ended you better bet it would be his fault. I constantly told him you couldn’t possibly be the cause of everything, how selfish can you be? And he said ‘selfish’? He never listened to me, rest his soul he was a great man but you can’t blame yourself for everything. You were not holding that knife; you were only trying to save the woman you love. How is that your fault?”  
            Clint looked at his mother and sighed again. “You’re right.” He admitted. “But I hate to see her like this.”  
            “We all hate to see our loved ones in pain.” Adrianne walked up to him and hugged him tightly. “That’s why I worry about you. All this drama and stress with Alex and Gwen and now this incident? It’s going to send you over the edge again, Clint.”  
            That put him on the defensive mode. “No it’s not.” He pulled away from her and threw the backpack over his shoulders. “I’m fine, mom.” He said stubbornly and walked to the elevator. “I’ll text you tomorrow to tell you when you can bring Gwen to the hospital.” He said in a cold voice. “See you then.” He didn’t wait for a response. In the elevator, thoughts raced through his head, especially ones from ten years ago, the ones that ‘sent him over the edge’. 

Clint arrived back at the hospital and arranged himself in a chair beside Natasha’s bedside. She was fast asleep on her back, her head tilted towards Clint. He watched her breathe to assure himself that she was okay. Slowly his green eyes closed and he rested back in the chair, falling asleep promptly.   
         _He was walking through an empty street. It looked a lot like where Laura lived. Clint found he was right when he stopped in front of the familiar door. He turned and looked across the street, which had turned into the street his building was on. A bone-chilling scene caused him to sprint across the suddenly busy road. Natasha was lying in a heap on the sidewalk; her neck had been cut in the same place but looked worse. Her blood pooled out onto the pavement. Clint watched helplessly but his entire body had frozen up and he couldn’t move. His throat closed up and he couldn’t call out for help. Natasha’s green eyes looked dull and she wasn’t blinking. Her lifeless body looked mangled and abused. Clint was horrified when he glanced down and saw he had the switchblade in his hand, scarlet blood dripping from the edge. Then Natasha started to speak “Clint.”_  
            “Clint.” Natasha spoke again. “Clint!” She snapped.  
            He jolted awake from the nightmare. “’Tasha.” He breathed out. His green eyes frantically scanned the room until they landed on Natasha still sitting in the hospital bed. Clint’s heart rate went down and he started to breathe normally again. “Oh thank God, Nat.” He whispered and leaned over to hug her tightly.  
            She laughed softly. “Hello, what’s wrong?” She asked.  
            Clint shook his head and breathed in her familiar scent. “Nothing, nothing, it was just a nightmare.” He admitted.  
            “Natasha sighed. “I told you not to sleep here, it probably threw you off.” She scolded him lightly.  
            “No, I get them sometimes.” He explained and withdrew away from her slightly. “It was just worse than normal.”  
            Natasha bit her lip and reached to brush his hair away from his forehead. “You worry too much.” She said quietly.  
            He laughed gently. “My mom told me the same thing, that I was too much like my dad.”  
            “Was he a chronic worrier who said everything was his fault?” Natasha inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
            Clint rolled his eyes but grinned. “It’s like you knew him. But that’s impossible so good deductive reasoning, I guess.”   
        Natasha squeezed his hand. “You never told me what happened to your dad.” She said quietly.  
            “Yeah, I don’t normally.” He said and dropped his hand from hers to rub the back of his neck.   
        “It’s sort of a touchy subject in my family, mostly with me though.”  
            “Talk to me.” Natasha said with quiet gentleness, her hand reached up to touch his cheek.  
            “I have to call Gwen.” Clint said hastily and slipped away from Natasha to go make the call outside. The feeling of her fingertips on his skin burned and the sound of her caring voice seared into his mind.    
        Gwen arrived and occupied Natasha with high school stories about that boy from American History and Kelly who apparently was doing cocaine in the bathroom. It kept her busy enough so Natasha never got to ask Clint about his father again. Days passed and she never got the opportunity or he would evade all questions about it. It irked Natasha because it was one of the things they’d agreed on, no secrets and they would share each other’s burdens. It also bugged her that he could get her to talk about anything and everything while he clammed up with no explanation.  
            The day she got out of the hospital she planned to find it all out but it turns out she wouldn’t need to. Gwen was helping Natasha pack up their things in the room they’d lived out of for the last week or so.  
            Adrianne dropped in from signing some papers. “Everything all set?” She asked and took the bag from Natasha. “No, over exerting yourself.” The woman reminded her gently.  
            Natasha smiled. “I know, I got the whole speech today.” She replied and looked over Adrianne’s shoulder. “I thought Clint was with you.” She said.  
            His mother looked a little nervous. “He went upstairs for a bit, he’ll be back soon.” Adrianne assured her.  
            “Upstairs, what is he going upstairs for?”       
        Clint remembered walking the same hallway ten years ago; he was eighteen, newly admitted into college and ready for a new life. That was until the Bartons got the news that Stanley Barton was dying of cancer. It was such a short time; no mental preparations could be made. From the diagnosis to his final breath was only twenty days. It was hardly enough time to say goodbye, and that’s what haunted Clint, because he never did.  
            The now older Clint roamed the near silent halls. All he could hear was faint talking, the sound of breathing machines and the familiar beep of heart rates. The white sterile corridor was an innocent façade for such a place of hell. He stuffed his hands in his pockets when memories started to sound in his head. Doctors explaining the stages he was in, his mother crying, his brother trying to comfort her, everyone saying his father would only be conscious for another few minutes or so, they were losing him. Clint couldn’t go in though; he couldn’t see his father die right before his eyes, didn’t want to hear his last words.  
            Clint found the room he’d been in all those years ago. It was empty now but still full of trauma. He did what he’d done years ago, slid down against the wall to the floor, tucked his knees up to his chest and waited. Ten years ago Clint would hear the worst sound of his life, the long drawn out beep signaling Stanley was dead, followed by a mangled cry from his mother.  
            Present day Clint heard something beautiful.  
            “Clint.” Natasha called from halfway down the hall. He looked over and she walked the rest of the way to him. “Your mom said you would be here, what are doing?” She asked kneeling down in front of him.  
            He looked so small curled up like that, his green eyes held the look of a damaged child. He nodded towards the room behind Natasha. “He died in there.” Clint said in a near whisper. “Cancer. I didn’t go to see him before he passed.” He felt slightly better once he told Natasha but it was all relative.  
            “Clint, I had no idea…” She replied softly.  
            “I didn’t want to tell you, it hurts too much to know what I did. I just left him without saying goodbye.”  
            “He still would’ve been proud of you.” She said back. “I know he would be.” It was the first time Natasha had seen Clint cry. His entire body shook as she pulled him into a tight embrace. They stayed that way on the floor of the hallway for a long time. They were both shattered inside, that much was clear, but hugging each other made them feel like they were complete again and not alone. And that’s all they really needed.   
 


	15. Chapter 15

Clint was on a business trip for the weekend so Natasha decided to have a fun girl’s night in with Gwen so the young teen wouldn’t have to think about her parents for a bit. She put on  _Mean Girls_ and made popcorn and got a pint of chocolate ice cream.  
            Natasha was sitting on the floor so Gwen could put her red hair into braids. “Do you love my dad?” She asked. The teen’s blonde hair already thoroughly braided and sure to cause snarls in the morning.  
            Natasha smiled to herself and folded her fingers together. “Yeah, I really do.” She answered. “Why?”  
            “What does it feel like when you love someone?” Gwen asked as she finished one braid and started on another one.  
            Natasha twisted around to look up at the teen. “Why are you asking me these questions?” She asked with a small smile.  
            Gwen didn’t look at her; she concentrated hard on the braid. “Don’t move you’re going to mess me up.” She muttered. “I’m just wondering, why is it so weird to ask?” Gwen asked pretending to be nonchalant.  
            Natasha turned back around and smiled to herself. “Well, when I look at your father I… I feel like everything’s okay again. If I’m having a bad day his smile can cheer me up. Without him I don’t feel complete.” She answered almost shyly.  
            Gwen sighed dramatically. “I think I’m in love then.” She revealed.  
            Natasha had to bite back an alarmed gasp. “Really? Uh…who, who are you in love with?” She struggled to get all the words out.  
            “This guy in my physics class.” Gwen answered. “He’s the school newspaper’s photographer.”    
            Natasha bit her lip and smiled. “What’s his name?”  
            “Peter, Peter Parker.” Gwen answered with a small giggle. “He’s really cute and he wears these glasses and carries his camera around everywhere. He started to come to my track meets and he took these awesome pictures of me crossing the finish line.”             
            “Isn’t that sweet.” Natasha cooed. “Do you have a picture of him?” She asked. “I’d love to see my future son-in-law.”  
            Gwen giggled and jumped to her feet letting Natasha’s hair loose from the braid. She ran into her room and got her laptop. She logged onto her Facebook and pulled up the picture of her and Peter. Gwen looked the happiest she’d ever been next to the tall, thin boy with the telltale glasses and messy brown hair who had an arm around her waist. “That was last month. I kept teasing him that he wasn’t in any pictures. So he got Andy to take our picture. Isn’t it so cute? And Felicity told me that he definitely likes me.”  
            “But you aren’t dating yet?” Natasha asked. She guessed it had been a lot simpler in her day.  
            “No,” Gwen giggled again, “he hasn’t asked me out yet.”  
            “Why don’t you ask him out?” Natasha poked Gwen’s side. “It’s the twenty-first century, girl.”  
            Gwen turned a bright red. “I can’t ask him out!” She tucked her knees up to her chin. “That would be sooooo embarrassing.”  
            “Well, you can’t just wait around for him!” Natasha cried. “Come on, I thought you said you loved him.”  
            Gwen ducked her head. “Okay, I’ll try!” She exclaimed. “But I don’t know what to say!”  
            “That’s where I can help.” Natasha gave her a smile. “Believe me I know how to talk to boys, your father is one.”   
        Gwen grinned and reached over to hug Natasha tightly. “You’re the best, ‘Tasha.” She whispered. Natasha smiled and hugged her back. “I have another question.” She pulled away from the red head.  
            “Ask away.”  
            “When are you going to marry my dad?” Gwen asked with a hopeful look on her face.  
            Natasha remembered the sweet memory when Gwen had asked Clint the same question years and years ago. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago. This time it wasn’t as adorable though, it was bittersweet. “I don’t know, lovebug.” Natasha admitted. “Your dad is still working with legal issues with your mom.”  
            “But they never got married again.” Gwen protested.  
            “Not that legal side.” Natasha said. “I meant with custody.”  
            Gwen’s excited face fell in seconds. “So, it’s all my fault.” She said with a crushed face.  
            “No, of course not.” Natasha was quick to deny. “In all honesty your father and I could get married but we decided until everything was sorted out we would wait.”  
            “Then why?” Gwen asked again.  
            “Because we just decided that. Besides, your father hasn’t asked to marry me yet.” Natasha answered.  
            Gwen grinned mischievously. “It’s the twenty-first century, girl, why can’t you ask him yourself?” She asked Natasha’s own question.  
            Nat laughed. “It’s a little different, Gwendolyn.”   
        he young girl rolled her eyes. “I don’t see how.” She muttered and grabbed a handful of popcorn.  
            “You don’t have to worry about it until you’re older, trust me. Just focus on your Peter.”  
            Gwen’s cheeks turned red again. “My Peter.” She rolled her eyes but giggled.  
   
            Clint came home that Monday while Gwen was at home. He snuck in the penthouse and discovered Natasha making the bed. He came up behind her and swept her off her feet.  
            Natasha gasped in surprise and squirmed until she discovered it was Clint. She smacked his arm lightly. “Scared the living daylights out of me.” She said in a breathless voice.  
            “Sorry.” Clint grinned and kissed her deeply. “I missed you.”  
            “I know I missed you too.” She kissed Clint once more and then returned to the bed. “Gwen and I had fun together though.” She said pulling up clean sheets.  
            Clint went on the other side of the bed to help her. “Oh yeah? Girl’s night went good?” He inquired.  
            “Yeah, we ate junk food, watched chick flicks, gossiped, I felt like a teenager again.” Natasha said with a smirk.  
            “Gossiped?” Clint raised an eyebrow at her. “Can I be let in on the secrets?” He asked.  
            Natasha laughed. “Not girl secrets, you’re a boy, may I remind you.” She teased and went to fold the blanket that sat on the end of the bed.  
            Clint took the other end and walked to her closely to fold the blanket. “Come on, you can tell me.” He purred and pressed an enticing kiss to the corner of her mouth.  
            Natasha pulled the folded blanket away from him. “Absolutely not, Gwen would never trust me again.” She said drawing away from him teasingly.  
            Clint sighed and flopped onto the freshly made bed. “Give me a hint at least.” He pled.  
            Natasha smiled and rolled onto the bed next to him. “Fine, your daughter has taken a liking to a boy in her grade.” She told him.  
            Clint’s smile disappeared and his green eyes went wide. “A boy? Like, a crush?” He asked in a weak voice.  
            Natasha grinned. “Yeah, he’s a photographer. He’ll be a fine son-in-law.” She teased and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek.  
            Clint buried his face in a pillow. “Damn teenage hormones.” He said in a muffled voice.  
            Natasha laughed and curled up next to him. “You’ll get through it.” She assured him.  
            Clint rolled over to look her in the eyes. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Not without you.” He murmured. Natasha opened her mouth but swallowed the words immediately. She couldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair. 

Little did she know though, Clint was already devising a plan. Natasha took a trip to North Carolina with Laura for a college reunion. He took it as an opportunity to make a secret errand that weekend. He took Gwen with him into the heart of the city to an expensive jeweler. Gwen followed her father into the store and her green-hazel eyes widened in awe.  
            It was a long, narrow shop that seemed to stretch back into the building for a mile. It seemed to be stuck in the glamorous era it was built in, 1905. It was lit up by intricate, diamond chandeliers, the warm reflected off the mirrors and glass of the casing that held hundreds of glittering stones and gems. Gwen slowly walked down the hall of jewelry, her eyes fixed on every diamond, emerald, pearl, and sapphire gem fixed in rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Clint watched her amazement with an amused look.  
            “Dad,” Gwen whispered, “are you getting an engagement ring?” Clint smiled and nodded. She gasped in excitement and started to look around frantically. “Look at that one, daddy, oh get that one for her.” She started to point at different rings with excessively large diamonds balancing on thin rings.  
            Clint laughed and shook his head. “I already have the ring.” He told her cryptically and tapped the end of her nose. Gwen huffed in disappointment but followed him as he approached someone standing behind the cases.  
            The very elderly man glanced up. “How may I help you sir?” He asked in a relaxing voice. He was dressed in a button up oxford shirt and suspenders.  
            “Hi, I need to get a ring reset.” Clint said and took a small box out of his pocket. He popped it open revealing the antique ring. It was a silver band that had aged around the inside of the intricate designs near the dull opal stone that was fixed on the top.  
            The man peered at the ring through his extra strong glasses. He chuckled. “I believe I have reset this very ring before.” He told them. “The designs are so distinct, this certainly isn’t a ring I’d forget. I must have been…oh gosh twenty?” He recalled still examining the ring.  
            “It was my grandmother’s passed to my mother who just recently gave it to me. I’m sure my mother brought it to be reset here.” Clint said and put his hands in his pockets with a small smile.  
            The jeweler looked up with an amazed look. “You must be Adrianne Barton’s son!” He cried.  
            “I am.” Clint smiled and reached over to shake the man’s hand. “I used to come here when I was younger with my mom.”  
            “I remember well now.” The man nodded. “Your mother had quite the eye for fine jewelry.” He noted.  
            “Unfortunately for my father.”  
            The two men laughed. “Well, look at you all grown up and who’s this?” The jeweler looked at Gwen.  
            “This is my daughter, Gwen.” Clint put an arm around her.  
            “Is the ring for you, young lady?”  
            Gwen giggled but shook her head. “No. It’s for my dad’s fiancée.” She answered in a shy voice.  
            The man looked impressed. “She’s lucky to have you both.” He remarked. “And this ring. Now what should I do with it?” He asked.  
            “I’d like the opal replaced with a diamond. Nothing too flashy, she’s very low-key.” Gwen rested her hands and chin on the case and smiled up at her father. “Right Gwen?” She nodded.  
            “I will get right on that for you.” The jeweler said. “Should be ready by Monday.”  
            “Great, thank you so much.” Clint said and took Gwen’s hand to walk her back out of the shop.  
            Once outside Gwen started to jump up and down, squeezing the living daylights out of her father’s hand. “YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED!” She exclaimed at the top of her lungs.  
            People passing by glanced their way. Clint just laughed his cheeks turning red quickly. “Sh, I know, but you have to keep it a secret, okay?” Gwen shut her mouth and nodded vigorously. He grinned and put his arm around her again, hugging her shoulders tightly. He was getting married to the love of his life, all he needed to hear was one word.  
  
            “YES!” Natasha shrieked. “Oh my God yes, yes, yes, yes!”  
            Laura gave her friend a funny look. “Why the hell are you getting so excited?” She asked.  
            “Look.” Natasha pointed out the flight board they were standing in front of in the North Carolina airport. “The flight’s early.”  
            “So?” Laura asked. “They’re not going to leave early.” She reminded her negatively.  
            “I know.” Natasha agreed and they started to walk the halls of the airport. “But it should be on time.” She pointed out.  
            Laura shrugged. “Yeah I guess.” They reached their gates and sat down to wait. “But they better not leave until I get my Starbucks.” She said standing up. “Want anything?” She asked Natasha.  
            The red head nodded. “Just the usual.” The two had become very close even though it was through hard times; Laura was her best friend by far.  
            “Got it, I’ll be right back.” And with that she left.  
            Natasha reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone where a voicemail was waiting from Clint. She must’ve put it on vibrate when she went through security. She listened and the sound of his voice immediately put a smile on her face.  
            “ _Hey beautiful, uh happy Tuesday. I just dropped off Gwen at school after having to drag her out of bed. I hope you didn’t get in trouble with security, you trouble maker.” He laughed_ and so did Natasha.  _“I don’t really have a rhyme or reason for calling you. I guess I just have some time to spare and wanted to hear your voice. You know the way you say ‘leave me a message’ is truly breathtaking.”_ Natasha bit her lip and giggled.  _“I have a big meeting today and I’m very nervous without one of your lucky kisses. Geez I’m sounding way too chick flick for my own liking.” He sighed. “So, Gwen misses you, she tells me to tell you everyday even though she texts you constantly. Crazy teenager. So, I hope your reunion was fun, I expect a lot of funny stories for when you come back. Have a safe trip back, I love you very much.”_  
            Natasha lowered the phone slowly and took a deep breath. She went to call Clint but suddenly boarding was being called. Laura rushed back with their coffee and in the haste, Natasha texted,  _I love you too, I’ll be home soon._


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha arrived to an empty penthouse. Disappointed from expecting a welcome home, she went to put her bags in the bedroom. There on the bed was a dress bag with a note placed on top of it. Natasha picked it up.  
             _Sorry we couldn’t make your arrival_  
 _I'm sort of busy doing something_  
 _Come to Charlie’s,_  
 _Gwen picked this dress out for you to wear_  
 _Love, Clint_  
            Natasha unzipped the bag and found a beautiful blue dress. A pair of silver heels was placed on the floor near Natasha’s feet. She studied the letter suspiciously but sighed and started to get changed into the already picked outfit. She smoothed down the dress in the mirror, it fell just above her knees and accented every curve. Natasha started to get nervous suddenly. What was Clint planning? And so soon after her trip home too? She sighed again and quickly brushed on some makeup and rushed out the door.  
   
            Clint was waiting anxiously in his friend’s restaurant. He was wearing a suit with the tie loosened slightly so he could breathe better. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the object inside nestled safely. He withdrew his hand when Natasha walked into the empty restaurant. Her green eyes scanned the room in confusion until they landed on Clint. She gave him a small smile. Wordlessly he returned the look and gazed at her in awe. The dress was stunning on her but Clint knew it wasn’t the clothing; it was Natasha that made everything seem beautiful.  
            “I missed you so much.” She said and quickly closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
            Clint embraced her tightly. “I missed you so much too.” He squeezed her making her laugh and then withdrew. “How was your flight?” He asked. His hands grazing down her arms.  
            Natasha rolled her eyes. “Long, painful, torture.” She replied. “Possibly the worst trip ever.”  
            “That bad?” Clint asked taking her sweater and leading her to their usual back table.  
            Natasha sat across from him. “That bad.” She clarified. “The person next to me fell asleep on my shoulder and then they told me they lost my carry-on and then miraculously found it.” She ran her fingers through her red hair. “It was hell.” She moaned.  
            Clint stuck out his bottom lip and took her hand over the table. “Can I make you feel better?” He inquired.           
            Natasha gave him a small smile. “I guess so. You’re doing a pretty good job already.” She informed him.  
            “I’m actually not done yet though.” Clint said vaguely.  
            “What do you…” Natasha’s voice trailed away when he slid out of his chair and got onto one knee in front of her. The red head’s mouth opened slowly. “Clint?” She whispered.  
            He just gave her a small smile and cleared his throat. “I’m extremely nervous right now.” He admitted. “But uh here we go. ‘Tasha I think I knew from the first day we spent together I knew you were special. You’re so loving and caring, you’re strong and you don’t let your demons or past take you down. I know we’ve been through long times of being apart or fighting but I know that it makes us stronger. I’ve grown to love you for the person you are and that person is beautiful and perfect for me and perfect for Gwen. We’re a family already but I guess I want to make it official.” Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He popped open the top to reveal the newly set antique ring. Natasha gasped and put a hand over her mouth. “I’d wait lifetimes to be with you ‘Tasha but if you’re willing I don’t want to wait another day. Natasha, will you marry me?”  
            Natasha nodded, tears stinging her eyes. “Yes, of course, yes.” She breathed. Clint let out a breath of relief and grinned. He worked the ring out of the box and slid it onto Natasha’s finger. Once it was on she leapt into his arms. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” She whispered over and over again.  
            Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck “I love you too, darling.”  
            Natasha, blushing and grinning, drew away to examine the ring. “It’s beautiful.” She murmured.  
            “It was my grandmother’s and then my mother’s.” Clint explained entwining his left fingers with hers.  
            Natasha looked stunned. “Clint, I can’t have Adrianne’s ring.” She protested quietly.  
            “She insisted you have it.” He put her worries to rest. “She wouldn’t want me to propose to you without the Barton ring heirloom.” He shrugged and gave her a half smile.  
            Natasha inhaled shakily and gave the ring another gaze. “Oh it’s so beautiful.” She whispered. She looked back up at Clint and kissed him deeply.  
            He pulled away and tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. “My mom has Gwen for the night.” He told Natasha in a secretive voice.  
            She smiled and rested her cheek on his shoulder. “Aren’t we here to eat?” She teased.  
            Clint laughed. “I don’t think Charlie will mind if we scoot out now.” He said. “Besides I think we deserve to celebrate.”  
            “Oh yeah?” Natasha purred and ran a hand down his spine making him shiver slightly. He nodded and kissed her temple. “Then let’s get going, Barton.” 

 

The next morning Natasha woke up before Clint. He was holding her loosely completely under a deep sleep. She slid from under his arms and picked up his oxford shirt that was hanging off the edge of the bed. She fastened a few of the middle buttons and went to wash up a bit in the bathroom. A glint of the engagement ring attracted her early morning attention. Her breath caught slightly and then she smiled. Natasha’s insides twisted in happiness and she shut her eyes to relish in the happy moment.  
            It would get even better when familiar arms wrapped around her waist. “Why are you so smiley this early?” Clint’s rough morning voice was unbelievably sexy according to Natasha.  
            She smiled and opened her eyes to look in the bathroom mirror. Clint was resting his chin on her shoulder, his green eyes barely open, his sandy blond hair thoroughly mussed up. “It’s not that early. You get up at this time during the week” She told him gently and ran her fingertips over his hands resting on her abdomen.  
            “It’s early for the weekend.” Clint argued and closed his eyes entirely and hid his face from the bright bathroom light in Natasha’s hair.  
            “You’re such a little night owl.” Natasha teased him and nudged him off.  
            Clint straightened up and gave her a weak smirk. “A night owl that you agreed to marry.” He reminded her with a cocky look.  
            “Fresh.” She scolded him with a suppressed smile. “Now get out I need to get changed and so do you. Adrianne said she needed to drop Gwen off at eight instead of ten.”  
            Clint groaned. “Damn, I was hoping for a few more hours with you.”  
            Natasha laughed but gave him a look. “Don’t you think you had enough from last night?” She asked tracing a line down his shoulder.  
            Clint pulled his fiancée so she was pressed up against him. He placed one hand on her waist and let his other one trail down her bare thigh. He tilted his head slightly to whisper in her ear, “Absolutely not.” He murmured. “All the time in the world wouldn’t even be close to the amount of time I want to spend with you. I can never get enough of you ‘Tasha.”        
            Natasha shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck. She kissed his cheek. “It’s only six.” She purred. “We have some time.” Clint grinned and swept her up into his arms.  
            A few weeks later, and the penthouse was very busy. Gwen was turning sixteen and there was a birthday party to be planned, a big birthday party. She wanted a girl-boy party but now that Clint knew what was going on with Peter he was heavily refusing it.  
            “Uncle Charlie said we could have it in the restaurant and he said I could invite whoever I wanted.” Gwen complained after dinner one night, two weeks before the party was supposed to take place.  
            “Uncle Charlie isn’t your father.” Clint replied. “I told you I’m not negotiating this, no boys.”  
            “Why not?” Gwen complained, “its just party.”  
            Clint glanced over at Natasha for help but she did the opposite. “She’s right, she is turning sixteen it’s normal to have a big party.” She pointed out.    
            Clint made an exasperated noise at his fiancée’s sudden betrayal. “Can’t you just have a small sleepover with some friends? No boys…” He pled.  
            “Fine,” Gwen leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, “we’ll just invite boys over when you’re sleeping.”  
            Clint opened his mouth to call her bluff but shut it almost immediately. “Fine, fine! Invite the entire city if you’d like, what do I care?” He grumbled.  
            “Go make the invite.” Natasha shooed her off to her room. Gwen jumped up and ran quickly to invite Peter first.  
            Clint gave Natasha a look. “What?” She asked innocently. He just rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Clint, she’s old enough.”  
            “She’s only fifteen.” He protested.  
            “She’s going to be sixteen.” She pointed out to him. “Look I don’t want her to grow up either but you can’t just keep her locked in her room for the rest of her life. She’s going to go far you and I both know that. But she has to experience everything first.”  
            “I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” Clint said quietly. “Teenage boys are idiots, I know that for a fact, I was one once.”  
            “She’s going to make mistakes.” Natasha took his hand over the table. “But that’s what’s going to make her a stronger young woman.”  
            Clint sighed and lifted her hand to kiss his fiancée’s hand. “You know you’re always right.” He murmured.  
            “Not always, but I’m right more times than you are.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead while she took his plate to bring into the kitchen. He just chuckled and got up to follow her.  
            Clint trapped her from behind against the sink. “You’re more right than me?” He murmured into her ear.  
            Natasha grinned but kept her eyes on the plate she was rinsing. “Maybe.” She said with a nonchalant shrug.  
            “I think that’s what you said, Miss Romanoff.” Clint kissed the shell of her ear and put his hands on her waist.  
            “Did I say that?” She asked innocently. “I don’t remember saying that.” Natasha twisted around to look at her fiancée.  
            Clint laughed and gave her a short kiss. “Silly.” He whispered.  
            “You’re silly.” Natasha murmured back to him and closed the space between them again to kiss him but she was cut off by a shrill scream. The couple jolted in shock and they looked towards Gwen’s room.  
            “Gwen?” Clint called. “Are you okay?”  
            Her bedroom door opened and the teenager came sprinting out with her phone. She skidded into the kitchen a look of pure excitement on her face. She waved her phone in the air and bounced on the balls of her feet. “Peter said he could come!” She shrieked.  
            Clint groaned and rested his forehead on Natasha’s shoulder. “Great.” He grumbled.  
            Natasha smiled. “That’s great, honey!” She exclaimed. “I’m so excited to meet him.”  
            Clint drew away from her and gritted his teeth. “Yeah, me too.”  
            Gwen ignored her father’s comment, as she was texting her friends telling them what just happened. She squealed happily and ran back into her room. “Best night ever!” She cried before shutting the door.  
            Two weeks later and it was Gwen’s birthday. The party was a half an hour in and Gwen was out of her mind. Most of the guests were there except one very important one.         Gwen was pacing in the kitchen with Natasha trying to calm her down. “He definitely hates me. The only reason he said he would come was so he could totally stand me up.” Gwen was working herself up into a frantic frenzy. Her turquoise party dress swished back and forth as she walked the length of the kitchen quickly back and forth.  
            “Gwen, sweetheart, he wouldn’t do that.” Natasha assured her gently. “He’s probably just late.”  
            “I’m so stupid that I even thought he liked me!”  
            Natasha made her stop pacing. “Look at me,” her green eyes fixed on Gwen’s hazel ones, “I’m sure he likes you even if just as a friend. But it doesn’t matter. You haven’t even spent time with your friends who  _are_ here.” She reminded her.  
            Gwen sighed and looked to the doors where the music and laughter could be heard from. Suddenly the doors opened and Clint came through. “Gwen, Felicity said that Peter’s here.” He reported dutifully.  
            Gwen gasped and looked up at Natasha. “Go!” The red head exclaimed. Gwen nodded and took a deep breath before pushing through the doors and walking calmly into the party.  
            Clint let his daughter by and stayed behind letting the door swing close. He gave Natasha a sheepish smile. “Good?” He asked.  
            She returned the smile and nodded. “C’mere.” She murmured and held out a hand to him.  
            Clint took it and reeled her to him instead. “Did I tell you that you look unbelievably gorgeous tonight?” He asked his green eyes burning with desire, as he looked her up and down again in her beautiful one shouldered blue dress that hugged her hips.  
            Natasha giggled softly and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Only a hundred times before.” She replied.  
            “Well here’s a hundred and one, you look unbelievably, incredibly and amazingly gorgeous tonight.” He whispered before kissing her. 


	17. Chapter 17

Then it was time. There were three very nervous people and one very intense person. Clint and Natasha left the kitchen to go meet the boy Gwen never stopped talking about. “Be nice.” Natasha whispered to her fiancée once she caught sight of them.  
            Clint looked on at the scene. Peter was standing at a respectful distance away from Gwen but she still leaned towards him as they talked. The brown haired boy continued to make her laugh over and over again as Clint and Natasha approached them. Gwen saw them out of the corner of her eyes and fear froze her heart but she quickly tried to make everything go smoothly. “Oh, Peter, this is my dad and this is Natasha my dad’s fiancée.”  
            The tall, lanky teen gave them a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you Mr. Barton and soon to be Mrs. Barton.”        
            Natasha grinned and shook his hand. “It’s so nice to meet you too, Peter. We’ve heard so much about you from Gwen.”  
            Peter went to shake Clint’s hand, who begrudgingly did so. “Glad you could make it, Peter.” Clint said shortly.  
            “Oh, Pete, you should request a song if you want. The DJ’s really cool.” Gwen said and touched his shoulder gently.  
            “Yeah, sure. See you later.” He said to Natasha and Clint and started to follow Gwen but was cut off by Clint holding out an arm.  
            “Listen to me very carefully.” Clint started in a low voice. “That right there is my only daughter. If I find out that you have laid one hand on her or said one wrong thing to her I’m certain that’s the last mistake you’ll make. I’m a very important man, you understand right?”  
            Peter looked like a frightened baby animal with a hunter’s rifle pointed right at his face. “Yes sir.” He said with a slight nod. “I understand.”  
            Clint dropped his arm. “Have fun.” He said allowing Peter by. He cleared his throat and straightened the collar of his blue oxford shirt.  
            Natasha rolled her eyes at him. “Do you  _want_ to scare all of her crushes away?” She questioned him firmly.  
            “What?” Clint asked defensively. “I just want to make sure.” He said unforgivingly. “I let Gwen invite him but there’s going to be no funny business while I’m around.”  
            Natasha just sighed and gave him a look. “Was it really necessary?” She asked her fiancée.  
            Clint looked over at her, his green eyes still unforgiving. “Absolutely. That was his first warning.”  
            Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled him over to the bar where a few parents were lingering talking to Charlie.   
  
        When he saw them coming Charlie pulled out a Guinness and started to pour a red wine. “So how did the future son-in-law hold up?” He asked having witnessed the whole scene. Natasha just coughed obviously and nodded towards Clint. “Was that a threatening session I saw?” Charlie asked with a small laugh.  
            Clint just took the glass from him. “If anyone’s going to date her they’re going to have to go through me.” He explained his reasoning.  
            “Well it looks like he passed it.” Charlie said pointing towards the crowd of teenagers.  
            Clint and Natasha twisted around to see Gwen and Peter dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. Clint started to get up but Natasha made him sit back down again. “No way.” She said. “She’d kill you if you interrupted this.”  
            “Relax, Barton, they’re just teenagers. Word on the street is that you couldn’t pick a nicer kid to date her. I think right now the only thing you have to worry about is that wedding of yours.” Charlie winked at Natasha who gave him a sheepish smile in return.   
        “Yeah we can start planning it now that this is over.” Clint said over the rim of his wine glass.  
            Natasha hugged his waist and kissed his cheek. “You did good.” She told him. Suddenly Charlie coughed to alert her and jerked his head over to the dance floor. Natasha looked over Clint’s shoulder and saw what Charlie was warning her about. There was Gwen in the middle of the crowd of teenagers with Peter except they were closer…kissing in fact. Natasha turned back around and gave Charlie a headshake telling him not to say anything to Clint. He nodded subtly and kept silent.  _Future Son-In-Law indeed,_ Natasha thought to herself with a hidden smile.   
 

Natasha was a bit conflicted. She wasn’t sure what she wanted for her wedding. Did she just go with a smaller scale service so there wasn’t too much fuss or drama over it? Or did she give into the expectation of a big affair now that she was dating a famous businessman? She wasn’t exactly sure yet. Gwen was in her room doing homework when Clint walked in. He found Natasha in a mess of wedding magazines, business cards, samples, and books on the floor. The poor woman looked frazzled beyond belief, her hair was falling out of the bun she’d tied it up in that morning, her t-shirt was slipping off her shoulder and her mascara has smudged under her eye.  
            Clint didn’t look much better after the rough day he’d just witnessed. Half of his collar was sticking up, his shirt was wrinkled and his tie had a noticeable coffee stain on the front. The couple stared at each other before bursting out into laughter when they realized they both looked equally disheveled.  
            “Bad day?” Clint asked and folded his blazer over the couch behind Natasha. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
            “Not bad…” She murmured finally glad to have her fiancée home to make her sane again. “Just confusing.” She motioned to the wedding stuff around her.  
            Clint sighed and sat down next to her, moving a few pamphlets aside. “I told you, we could hire a planner.” He reminded her gently. “You don’t need to put yourself through all this.”  
            “No, I’m fine.” She waved him away. “I got it.”  
            “Nat, you have confetti in your hair.” Clint pointed out and started to pick them out of her red strands.  
            “Oh.” Natasha combed her fingers through and came up with a few pieces of bright pink paper. “That was probably from one of invitation samples.” She said wearily.  
“What about you? Did you get into a fight with your coffee?” She asked when she noticed his tie.  
            Clint laughed. “No, I walked out of my office and my new assistant ran right into me. I’m lucky I had an extra shirt put away but my tie couldn’t be replaced.”  
            Natasha smiled and started to untie the blue and coffee colored tie. “I thought you had a different shirt on than I remembered. But I thought I just lost my mind while doing all of this.” She finished untying the tie and pulled him closer by the ends. “But I’m glad you’re here to distract me.” She murmured and kissed the tip of his nose.  
            Clint shut his eyes and leaned into her. “I’m glad too.”  
            “Come on.” Natasha stood up and let the tie slip from her fingertips. “I need to get away from all of this stuff.”  
            Clint followed her. “And I need to get out of these clothes.” He agreed.  
            Natasha turned around in the doorway of their bedroom. “Oh?” She raised an eyebrow at him slyly.  
            He chuckled but shook his head. “I’m putting sweatpants on, is what I meant.” He clarified and put his hands on Natasha’s hips to walk her backwards into the room.  
            She shut the door and brushed the tie away from his neck. “Where are we going for our honeymoon?” She asked as she started to undo his shirt buttons.  
            “I don’t know.” Clint watched her nimble fingers work. “I thought you had it all under control.”  
            “I do but I wanted you to agree with me.” She explained. “I don’t want to just whisk you away to some country that you don’t like.”  
            Clint laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, more pieces of confetti tumbling onto the floor. “I don’t think it really matters where we go. Because frankly the only thing I need is you there.”  
            Natasha finished with his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. “Let’s go somewhere warm.” She said in a soothing voice. Her hands traveled up Clint’s bare chest.  
            “Somewhere warm?” Clint gently pulled Natasha’s shirt over her head. “The Caribbean?”  
            “Mm, yeah the Caribbean.” Natasha murmured. “Anywhere there.”  
            “Even Cuba?” Clint flopped back onto the bed and pulled her with him by the belt loops of her jeans.  
            Natasha giggled and fell onto him. “You know what I mean.” She said breathlessly.  
            Clint grinned and maneuvered under her to take something out of his back pocket. “Have you looked at venues?” He asked.  
            Natasha tucked loose hair behind her ear and rested her chin on his chest. “A few, why?”  
            He handed her the paper from his pocket. “I have a small idea.”  
            Natasha gave him a wondering look and took the paper. She unfolded it and scanned the print out. It looked, based on the pictures, like a luxury hotel but she was taken aback when she read where it was located. “Budapest?” She looked up at Clint in surprise.  
            Clint gave her a sheepish smile. “Yeah why not?” He asked. “I’ve heard it’s not a bad place to get hitched.”  
            Natasha laughed softly at his word choice but her eyes still stared at the paper. “We’re going to make people fly out to Europe.” She pointed out.              
            “Not a lot of people.” He told her. “Unless you want a lot of people.” He corrected himself. “I just…I don’t want you to worry about too many people.”  
            Natasha nodded. “You read my mind, I just didn’t want to say anything if you…”  
            “It doesn’t matter what I want.” Clint interrupted her knowing exactly what she was going to say. “I want you to be comfortable.”  
            Natasha looked at the picture of the beautiful hotel and then into her fiancée’s green eyes. “I like it.” She whispered.  
            “Yeah?” Clint gave her a shy half smile.  
            Natasha nodded and giggled. She ducked her head as her cheeks flared up. “I can’t believe we’re getting married.”              
            “You’re telling me.” Clint replied and and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her tenderly. Natasha practically melted under his touch and slipped her fingers through his soft hair. “Want to practice?” Clint shifted them over so he was hovering over her, resting on his elbows. His green eyes burned with desire.  
            Natasha giggled quietly and pulled him flush against her by the waistband of his slacks. “Practice for what?” She murmured, ghosting over his jaw.  
            “For our honeymoon.” He whispered. “Practice makes perfect you know.” Natasha was about to reply when a loud knocking on the wall near the headboard of the bed interrupted her.  
            “Can I have some help on my geometry?” Gwen’s muffled voice called. “You can say you love each other after I pass this test.”  
            Natasha and Clint looked nervously at each other like two teens caught in the act. “I got it.” Natasha offered and stood up to go for the door.  
            “Wait, shirt.” Clint tossed the bundled up fabric to her.  
            Natasha put it on and opened the door. She leaned against the doorframe dramatically with her leg sticking out. “I have to go do geometry now.” She said in a faux seductive voice.  
            Clint laughed. “Only you could make math sexy, Nat, only you.” Natasha giggled and walked down the hall to Gwen’s room. Clint watched her leave and then rested back. He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to tell her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Clint got himself up and walked into the closet. He pulled out his ACDC shirt. It was Natasha’s favorite and when he slid it on it smelled faintly like her. He sighed and walked out into the hallway. The sound of Gwen and Natasha talking could be heard and it filled Clint with bittersweet happiness. He wasn’t sure how long it was going to last. He nudged open Gwen’s ajar door and leaned against the doorframe. Natasha and Gwen were lying on their stomachs on the bed looking over the geometry textbook. They were talking to each other but Clint wasn’t listening to what they were saying. He just watched them with a faint smile on his face. Natasha’s bangs fell into her green eyes, her smile lit up her entire face. Gwen’s blond hair was tied up in a high bun, her hazel eyes half closed from her wide grin. There was an aura of happiness over the room but outside Clint felt uneasy. Now he had to pull Natasha away from it to deliver the news. “Nat.” He called softly. Both her and Gwen looked up at the sound of his voice. “Can I steal her away from you for a second?” He asked his daughter.  
            Gwen nodded. “Yeah.” She shrugged. “I think I got it.”  
            Natasha smiled at her and got to her feet. She walked out of the room and followed Clint down the hall. “Are you okay?” She already sensed Clint’s odd behavior was a precursor to something bad.  
            “I should wait to tell you this.” Clint said to himself quietly.  
            “What do you mean?” Natasha asked. “Tell me what?” She touched her fiancée’s shoulder gently.  
            “I got two notices from my lawyer today.” Clint started off. His green eyes glanced down at the floor. “Apparently Alex never signed the divorce papers. Uh… that’s good and bad. It means she never signed off on any of the parenting agreements regarding Gwen. It’ll be easier to get total custody but that’s still another hurdle that she’s starting to build up. It also means that we legally can’t get married until she does sign the papers.” Clint explained in a heavy voice.  
            Natasha stared at him for a second. A million thoughts ran through her mind at once. “So if she signs off on the papers you could lose custody.” She tried to see if she understood correctly.  
            “Not completely.” Clint shook his head. “It just mean she’ll have legal rights and I could get in trouble for keeping Gwen away from her. That would mean court battles and…” Clint sighed and took Natasha’s hands. “I don’t know what else.”  
            She looked their entwined fingers and then up at him. “Then don’t make her sign them.” She said softly.  
            “But…”  
            “It doesn’t matter.” Natasha cut him off. “Gwen comes first.”  
            “I know but we can work out another way…” Clint tried to protest but he was interrupted again.  
            “We don’t have to get married right away.” Natasha told him. “We have time remember? We’ll both wait lifetimes if we have to.”  
            Clint pulled her closer and kissed her hand. “I don’t want to wait lifetimes.” He whispered. “Seven years was far too much time for me. ‘Tasha, I didn’t go a day without thinking about you. This thing with Alex has gone far enough I just want to share the rest of my life with you and Gwen.”  
            “And you will, I promise.” Natasha said with a shaky smile. “I’m going to be with you through all of this, I’m not going anywhere.” She assured him. “If you want me in that courthouse, I’ll be there.”  
            Clint inhaled deeply and drew her into a gentle embrace. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Natasha.” He whispered.  
             
            A few weeks later and tensions were running high among the Barton family. Alex had declared war and Clint was getting armed. He told Natasha the process could take more time and they just had to wait it out. But no one under that roof was doing a good job.  Gwen was starting to become defiant, she wanted nothing to do with her mother and any mention of Alex would send the sixteen-year-old escaping to her room. Natasha was getting slightly skittish, also not fond of so much mention of Alex. Her anxiety was rising slowly and it was obvious. Clint was just beyond frustrated.  
            One day he strode in from work like a hurricane. Gwen and Natasha were sitting at the kitchen table talking about how Peter might ask her to the spring cotillion. They both stopped talking and turned to look at Clint.  
            “Everything okay, babe?” Natasha asked.  
            “We’re going on a vacation.” He said in a rough voice. “Gwen, pick a place.”  
            She shrugged. “Disney world.”  
            “We’re going to Disney world. Pack your bags we leave this weekend.” Clint started for the bedroom.  
            “This weekend?” Gwen twisted around in her seat. “That’s the dance!” She exclaimed. “Peter was going to…”  
            “Then invite Peter too! I don’t care I just need to get out of this place!” Clint yelled before shutting the door.  
            Natasha and Gwen looked at each other in confusion.“I guess we’re going to Disney.” Natasha said.  
            “I guess so, I’ll go text Peter.” 

That’s how they ended up in Florida. Natasha and Clint were down the Main Street of Disney, Peter and Gwen had run ahead to get in line for the roller coasters. Natasha looked around in amazement like a little kid at all the sights the new place had to offer. “I’ve never been here before.” She said out loud.  
            Clint looked over at her and a faint smile crossed his face when he saw her expression of amazement. “My dad took me when I was ten.” He took her hand and squeezed it gently. “It was the last spring I spent with him. From then on I was in boarding school and I was always away from home. But it certainly was memorable.” Clint pointed down the way a bit to a store lining the street. “He bought me a Dalmatian stuffed animal because  _101 Dalmatians_ came out that year. It was like half my size.” He laughed at the memory. “I don’t know what happened to that thing.” He murmured.  
            Natasha gave him a sympathetic smile but her eyes wandered to the castle in the center of the park. She giggled, “Come on.” She pulled Clint towards the building with a grin.  
             
            “I don’t know about this.” Natasha said nervously looking at the intense looking building.  
            “Come on, it’s not that scary.” Clint promised her as he, Gwen and Peter started to walk through the line.  
            “The Haunted Mansion isn’t scary?” Natasha raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. “Why in the world would they call it that then?”  
            “It’s just to scare little kids, you’ll be fine.” Clint put an arm around her as they walked into the dark room.  
            Once ushered into the creepy room a voice over started to talk. Natasha’s heart went to her throat and she grabbed on to Clint’s t-shirt tightly. He chuckled under his breath and put an arm around her waist. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He whispered but a loud bang simulated over the speakers also made him jump.  
            Natasha rolled her eyes. “My hero.” She muttered. “I’m going to die.”  
            They were now in their seats and Natasha was visibly shaking. “Nat, it’s just a ride.” Clint assured her.  
            But once the first thing jumped out at her, she screamed and buried her head into Clint’s shoulder. “Nat, come on you have to look it’s so cool.”  
            “No!” She yelled at him. This continued through the whole ride, Natasha blocking her eyes and screaming at every loud noise.  
            Clint hugged her close hiding his smile in her hair. “Alright, it’s over.”  
            “Are you sure?” She asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
            “I promise.” He said. Natasha shakily lifted her head up and then bolted off the ride. “Never again!” She yelled as she ran out of the building.  
   
            Natasha completely blamed Clint for her fear filled morning but she would get her revenge. They all stood in front of the giant flume ride, Splash Mountain. Clint swallowed, his green eyes going wide as he saw a car go down the hill.  
            “Come on.” Gwen grabbed Peter’s hand and the two went ahead to the line.  
            Natasha went to follow but Clint lagged behind. “Problem?” She asked.  
            He cleared his throat but shook his head. “No, not at all.” He said. “I just remember this being a lot…smaller.” He admitted.  
            “You made me go on that horrible ride, you’re going on this one.” Natasha said and pulled him along.  
            Clint was relaxed for most of the ride. Gwen and Peter were sitting in front of them; they were talking and laughing like it was nothing. Then they started to go uphill. Natasha felt Clint start to shake beside her. She held his hand comfortingly but excitement caused her to smile. The car teetered over the edge of the drop and Clint lost it. “Holy shit!” He yelled clamping onto Natasha’s hand as they plunged downwards. A wave of cool water washed over them as they leveled out.  
            Natasha started to laugh when she saw Clint looked like a terrified wet cat. “Aw baby, you made it.” She cooed. She pushed aside his damp hair and kissed him. Clint was still shaking violently but slowly started to laugh when she pulled away.  
            Still dripping wet they went to see the pictures taken. Gwen burst out laughing when she spotted them on the screen. “Oh my God, dad, look at your face!” She exclaimed.  
            It was a funny picture that they had to buy for the penthouse much to Clint’s dismay. In the front row Gwen and Peter looked semi-normal. Gwen was screaming with a giant grin on her face, Peter had thrown his hands in the air and was laughing. The row behind them was a little different though. Natasha looked a bit amused with her fiancée hanging onto her shoulder an extreme look of terror on his face. Clint examined the picture with heavy embarrassment but Natasha just kissed his cheek and whispered, “don’t worry you’re still strong to me.”  
   
            Many pictures were taken that day, most of them by Peter. One was Natasha kissing Mickey Mouse’s cheek with Clint pretending to look upset. Another one was Peter kissing Gwen in front of the castle. During that snapshot Clint was a bit upset but Natasha told him to be quiet. The next photo was Gwen driving a fake racecar with Natasha looking genuinely terrified in the passenger seat. Another one was Clint sitting on  _It’s a Small World_ with an unentertained expression on his face. They ventured into other parks, Peter’s camera following. Animal Kingdom brought an extensive amount of well…animal pictures. There was a picture of all four of them in front of the Epcot structure, which Clint insisted was called ‘the golf ball’. Inside Hollywood Studios some strange photographs surfaced. One was of all of them on the Tower of Terror, Gwen gripping onto Peter and Clint holding onto Natasha. Both the rescuers joked about the Barton family grip later on. The next one was of Gwen and Clint playing air guitar in front of Rockin’ Roller Coaster. Then Peter handed over the camera to fight Gwen with plastic light sabers.  
            One of Clint’s favorites though was of Natasha. You could see Peter and Gwen making faces in the background but ‘Tasha was the center of focus. They were on the Dumbo rides, flying as high as they could. Natasha’s red hair fluttering back in the wind and her green eyes were looking out onto the park unaware Clint was taking a picture. She had a permanent smile playing on her lips as she had the most relaxed expression Clint had ever seen on her. He loved the picture so much he kept a small version of it in his wallet next to one of Natasha and Gwen when she was small. Not once did they think of Alex and not once did they worry.   
  
        Later one evening during their vacation, they decided to watch the fireworks in the Magic Kingdom Park. The sky darkened and whistles flew into the air. Color exploded over the inky sky in giant displays of sound. Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist and she rested her head on his chest. “I got you something.” She murmured in between fireworks.  
            Clint’s eyes tore away from the show to look down at her. “Yeah? What did you get me?” He asked.  
            Natasha reached into her bag and pulled out a small Dalmatian stuffed animal. “It’s probably tiny compared to the one your dad got you.” She shrugged. “But I decided you wouldn’t want a giant one to carry back home.”  
            Clint took the soft plush from her hands and smiled. He remembered his father handing him the old one and his green eyes stung with oncoming tears. “Wow, thank you, Nat.” He whispered. His mouth opened slightly but instead of speaking he tilted his head and kissed her tenderly. The boom of fireworks continued but they weren’t listening. 


	19. Chapter 19

On the last day of their vacation Natasha and Clint were lying next to each other beside the pool. Peter and Gwen were in the pool splashing each other. Natasha smiled at them and then turned her head to look at her fiancée. “Babe.”  
            Clint had his sung, his face turned up to the sun. “Mhm?”  
            “Can you tell me about your dad?” She asked gently.  
            He propped himself up on an elbow and took off his sunglasses. His green eyes looked over at Natasha. Her red hair was glinting in the sun and a healthy tan made her face glow. “Yeah…I mean…” Clint’s voice trailed away when he realized he hadn’t talked about his father in quite awhile.  
            “You don’t have to, I just…. I know Adrianne and she was telling me stories about you and him and how close you were. I guess I just wish I could’ve known someone so close to you.” Natasha explained.  
            Clint shifted over so he was sitting up facing her. “My dad was…” he smiled and shook his head. “He was one of the best people I’ve ever known. He was funny and also made sure to put your needs before him. He worked a lot but always made sure to spend the weekends with me.” Clint looked over to the pool where Gwen was laughing with Peter. “She reminds me so much of him.” He said nodding towards his daughter. “But she didn’t even get to know him.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I wish you could’ve met him, you would’ve loved him and oh man he would’ve adored you.” Clint smiled sadly. “Trust me he would’ve insisted to walk you down the aisle.”  
            Natasha reached over to hold his hand and gave him a small smile. “I would’ve let him.” She said gently.  
            “I know you would’ve. Natasha, I promise I’m going to sort this all out, okay?” Natasha only nodded.  
             
            Gwen and Peter were sitting in the airport waiting for the flight to go home while Natasha and Clint went to get everyone food. “Do you think it would be easy to forge a signature?” She asked him.  
            Peter looked over at her with a quizzical look. “I don’t know, why would you want to know that?”  
            “I know something that I shouldn’t know.” Gwen admitted. Her leg was shaking as she spoke to her new boyfriend.  
            Peter took her hand. “Well, if you want to talk to me about you can but you know you don’t have to.”  
            Gwen looked over at her and smiled, her anxiety subsiding a little. “My mom didn’t sign divorce papers. Now Natasha and my dad can’t get married.” She told him in confidence. “I sort of read some things I shouldn’t have read.”  
            “Gwendolyn Barton.” Peter gave her a sly smile. “You snooped?”  
            Gwen rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder into his arm. “I just wanted to know. Anyways I want to change that. My ‘mom’ or whatever has to stop interrupting our lives.”  
            “I don’t think you need to deal with those issues though.” Peter told her. “Adults deal with adult things right?”  
            “But it does have to do with me.” She reminded him. The two had talked about Gwen’s anxiety when it came to her biological mother demanding custodial rights. “Pete, she could take me away for longer than she used to have me. Weekends, vacations, I won’t be able to see you or my dad or Natasha and worse she could…” Gwen’s hazel eyes averted away quickly as horrible memories of the night her mother hurt her resurfaced.  
            Peter recognized the sign that Gwen was thinking about it again. Not a week after her birthday and the night Peter asked her out did Gwen tell him about her mother’s abuse. She wanted to be up and front and if it drove him away it drove him away but it never did. Some nights when they’d been texting Gwen would alert Peter that she was having a hard time and she’d get a call from him seconds later. He’d stay up all night talking to her and promised to wait to hang up until he was sure she was asleep. Peter put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. “Hey,” he said softly and tilted his head a bit so he could try to catch her eyes again, “that’s not going to happen okay?”  
            Gwen sniffed and looked up at her boyfriend. “How do you know that?” She played devil’s advocate.  
            “Because I know your dad won’t let that happen, Natasha won’t let that happen, and I certainly won’t let it happen either. We’re going to keep you safe.” He promised.  
            Gwen hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Peter.” She whispered.   
        “Hey, you’re the one who took me to Disney.” He grinned.  
            “Oh is that why you’re dating me?” Gwen teased pulling away so she could give him a sly look.  
            Peter laughed. “Yep, I’ve got a thing for Minnie Mouse.” He squeezed her hand tightly and shook his head as Gwen giggled. “No, of course not. I’m dating you because you’re you, Gwendolyn.”  
            “Because I’m me?” She gave him a quirky smile. “And who am I to you, Peter Parker?”  
            “To me Gwen Barton is a wonderful, amazingly smart and funny girl who I really love spending time with. You’re so positive even though you’ve been through some bad things. Just overall you’re totally awesome.” Peter told her.  
            Gwen bit her lip and nodded slowly. “Okay, that was by far the nicest thing anyone’s ever told me before.” She admitted in a shaky voice.  
            “Do you want me to say it again?” Peter grinned and Gwen just laughed. “Because I will.”  
            “I know you will, that’s why  _you’re_ amazing.” She reminded him. Gwen leaned over to him but pulled away when she saw her dad and Natasha coming back. Peter squeezed her hand four times, which she knew was a secret message that said,  _I’m here for you._

 

Back at home and everyone felt a tiny bit more relaxed. Gwen was still nervous about the impending possibility that she would have to give up her new family to live with her mom. One night Gwen couldn’t sleep for the life of her. She tossed and turned but the negative thoughts tortured her brain and it felt like the bruise on her shoulder was returning painfully. Finally the teenager sat up and felt her stomach clench in pure anxiety. She slipped out of bed and went out into the hallway. She crept into her dad’s room and stood silently by the door for a second. She felt like a little kid again waking up from a bad dream. But only this time Clint couldn’t assure his daughter that there were no such things as monsters, she had substantial proof they existed. Gwen walked up to the edge of the bed. Natasha was resting against Clint’s back her arm thrown loosely over his waist.  
            “Dad.” Gwen whispered. Clint stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. “Dad.” She repeated in a slightly louder voice.  
            “Mm, yeah what?” Clint woke up a little startled. It had been quite a while since his daughter had woken him up in the middle of the night. He blinked and tried to adjust to the darkness. “Gwen, are you alright?”  
            “Yeah.” She nodded. “I just can’t sleep.” It sounded silly when she said it out loud. “I just keep thinking about what’s going to happen to me.”  
            Clint yawned and propped himself up on his elbows. Natasha, still asleep, rolled over so her back was facing them. “You don’t have to worry about it, okay? You’re not going anywhere where you’ll get hurt I promise you. Right? I’m going to keep you and Natasha safe.”  
            Gwen bit her lip nervously. “I know.” She muttered. “But I still feel…anxious.” She admitted.  
            Clint was tired but he did recognize the signs Natasha sometimes got when she was experiencing anxiety. “Come on, hop up.” He patted the bed. “We can worry tomorrow but you still need sleep.” Gwen felt so childish as she crawled over her dad’s feet to get onto the bed. But once she settled down in between Clint and Natasha she felt secure again.  
            The shifting in the mattress woke up Natasha. She sat up in confusion. “Gwen?” She whispered in a sleep-thickened voice. She reached over to touch the teen’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?”  
            Gwen was already fast asleep though. “She’s fine.” Clint assured her. That was good enough for an exhausted Natasha who flopped back onto the bed and fell back asleep instantly. Clint eventually also drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
             
            Natasha woke up fairly late in the morning, around eight. She realized Clint must’ve beat the alarm and shut it off before it could wake her. She rolled over and saw Gwen was gone too. In the empty bed space there was a folded note. Nat opened it. _  
 _Taking Gwen to the dr._  
 _Think she might’ve developed some anxiety I don’t know_  
 _Gonna drop her off later and then go meet with the lawyer_  
 _Be back before three_  
 _Love you_  
 _Clint__  
            Natasha sighed softly and ran her fingers through her hair. The poor girl, she knew how it was to live as a teenager with family issues. She got up to get ready for the day. She wasn’t even sure what she was supposed to be doing though. She wanted to help Clint out with all the responsibilities he had to deal with but Natasha knew it wasn’t her place. All she really could do was be there for Gwen and him. In a way she felt useless.  
            Natasha occupied herself for a while around the penthouse doing brainless tasks. Finally around ten Gwen walked out of the elevator alone. She looked intensely stressed, her eyes were red and swollen, and she was holding a prescription bottle of pills. Her hazel eyes glanced briefly at Natasha but then returned to her hands that clutched the bottle.  
            “Gwen, honey, how did it go?” Natasha asked gently. She had an idea that it didn’t go well but she was there to be supportive not to play devil’s advocate.  
            Gwen shrugged with heavy shoulders. “Fine, we just talked for a bit then my doctor said I should take these.” She shook the pills. New tears started to form in her eyes. “What if people find out? They’re all going to think I’m a freak and Peter’s not going to want to date me anymore.” She broke down sobbing onto the floor like she just couldn’t hold herself up anymore.  
            Natasha hurried over to the teen and knelt across from her. She pulled Gwen into a tight hug. “No, no they won’t.” She assured her gently. “If they call you that what does it matter? It’s your business, no one else’s. And as for Peter I doubt he would break up with you for something beyond your control. I know for a fact he cares very much for you, Gwendolyn Barton so don’t say otherwise.”  
            Gwen sniffed. “I just want all of these things to go away. I want Alex to leave us alone so we can just live together without her screwing everything up.” Anger bubbled under her skin. “I hate her so much, I hate her for what she did to me, I hate her for what she did to you, and I hate her for putting my dad through this. I hate her!” Gwen cried.  
            Natasha didn’t know what to say to that. She would’ve loved to agree with her but it would be inappropriate, right? She decided to just take another route. “Well, I know for a fact that your dad’s going to take care of everything. And I’m here for you too you know that right?” Natasha drew away a bit to look at Gwen.  
            Although miserable, the girl nodded. “Would it be alright if I called you mom?” The question came out of the blue.  
            It threw Natasha off a bit. Of course she always thought of Gwen like a daughter to her but what would people think? “Oh, honey I don’t know…”  
            “My dad said it was okay.” Gwen said hastily with a pleading look. “Please you’re really the only mom I’ve had that’s been there for me. And it’s so annoying having to say, my dad’s fiancée.” She rolled her eyes.  
            Natasha laughed and nodded. “If your dad says it’s okay then of course.” She agreed.  
            “I love you.” Gwen said and hugged Natasha again tightly.  
            “I love you too, Gwen.” Nat whispered. 


	20. Chapter 20

Clint woke up the next day with a bad taste in his mouth. He untangled himself from Natasha and started to get dressed. He pulled an oxford shirt on and started to put a tie on. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave up on the tie. It was only five in the morning and the court case was today. Clint could possibly lose Gwen even if just on the weekends. If he lost he would have to allow her to see Alex and he didn’t know what could happen if he did that. He vowed to fight his hardest but as he sat there in the quiet room he felt weak.  
            Natasha stirred to the sound of Clint moving around the room. Silently she watched him sit and put his head in his hands. She pushed the covers back and moved over the bed to slip her arms around Clint’s waist from behind. He immediately let out a long exhale like he’d been holding his breath. Clint touched here wrist and leaned into her. “Why are you awake?” Natasha whispered and rested her cheek against his shoulder.  
Clint just shook his head and she figured out the answer to her own question a few seconds later. “The court date is today isn’t it?” She asked.  
            Clint nodded. “Yeah.” He said quietly.  
            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Natasha raised her head to look at him. Clint just shook his head. “Clint…” She whispered.  
            “I didn’t want you or Gwen to worry.” He explained, his thumb tracing up and down her arm.  
            “Let me come with you, you shouldn’t do it alone.” Natasha murmured and pressed a few soft kisses down his neck. “I can try to help, I don’t mind seeing Alex.” She lied.  
            “An old friend is coming along with me. I need you to keep Gwen occupied.” Clint replied.  
            Natasha buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Okay.” She said quietly. They stayed that way for a while until she knew Clint had to leave. She moved her hands so she could start tying his tie. Natasha peered over his shoulder to see her work. “You’re going to do great.” She whispered and finished with the tie.  
            Clint turned around so he could hover over her on the bed. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. “I think you might be putting too much faith in me.” He told her.  
            “No, I trust you, Clint Barton.”  
            “Why?” Clint rested on his elbows so he could look into her eyes. “Why do you and Gwen trust me so much?”  
            Her green eyes sparkled a bit when she gave him a small smile. She reached up to touch his cheek. “Because you take care of us like no one ever has. You’ve saved my life too many times to count. I trust you and I love you and no one can change that.” Natasha said truthfully.  
            “Natasha Romanoff…” Clint sighed and kissed her tenderly. She brushed her fingers through his hair and practically melted under his touch. Clint pulled away and slid off the bed pulling Natasha to her feet. “I’m going to make sure Gwen stays with us and that I can marry you as soon as possible.” He promised.   
        “I know you will.” Natasha smiled and went to go change.  
            Clint watched her with her hand slipping from his. He stood up and walked down the hall. He pushed open Gwen’s door and walked over to the side of her bed to kiss her forehead. The teenager shifted over and burrowed into her covers. Clint smiled and slipped out of the room to go out to the elevator. Natasha met him at the doors to give him one last kiss.   
  
        Natasha kept her phone by her the whole day. Gwen woke up around ten since it was still the weekend. She yawned and shuffled into the kitchen where Natasha was sitting.  
            “Good morning.” Nat said.  
            “Mf mornin’.” Gwen mumbled. “Where’s dad?” She asked as she started to rummage through the fridge.  
            “He had to go work.” Natasha wasn’t  _completely_ lying, but Clint texted her saying not to tell Gwen yet.  
            Gwen nodded. “What are we doing?”  
            Natasha smiled. “Want to go to the park? It’s been a while since we’ve been together.”  
            Gwen laughed and nodded. “Yeah sure.” She agreed. “That’d be fun.”  
            “Awesome, you eat, I’m going to get ready.” Natasha stood up and tousled Gwen’s already tangled hair.  
   
            It was still chilly out when Gwen and Natasha started walking through Central Park. “Dad’s doing something with the case isn’t he?” Gwen called out her bluff almost immediately.  
            “You’re too smart, Gwendolyn Barton.” Natasha smiled. “He doesn’t want you to worry about anything, alright?”  
            “Yeah fine.” She mumbled. She sighed and kicked a rock down the pathway. “No one tells me anything anyhow.”  
            “That’s not because we don’t love you.” Natasha told her firmly. “It’s so we can protect you.”  
            Gwen tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. “I know, I know.” She said with an eye roll. “But it’s me they’re talking about.” She pointed out in a dull voice.  
            “I know.” Natasha put an arm around her shoulders. “But he’s taking care of it and when I hear from him I’ll tell you everything, yeah?”  
            Gwen nodded. “Yeah.” She leaned into Natasha. “I just want to spend time with both of you. I want it to be over.”  
            “We all do trust me.” Natasha said with a sigh. “It’ll be over soon. Let’s not talk about it right now. I was hired to be your distractor for the day.”  
            Gwen giggled. “So you’re my nanny again?”  
            Natasha laughed. “I guess that is what a nanny is.” She admitted. “But you were easy to distract so I had a pretty good job.”  
            Gwen just shook her head and grinned. “You were just good at making life fun.” She said. “My mom would never get down on the floor and play horses with me but I always remember every single time you did with me.”  
            Natasha looked over at her. “I remember too.” She said gently. “You were such a sweet kid, what happened?” She teased and poked Gwen in the side.  
            She wriggled away laughing. “I’m a teenager I’m not supposed to be sweet.”  
            “Nah,” Natasha said, “you’re still sweet and you know it.”   
        Gwen stuck her tongue out. “Whatever, you and dad will always think that.” She pointed out.  
            “Yes we will you’re our little girl.” Natasha reminded her. “Nothing’s going to change that.”  
            A faint smile crossed Gwen’s face. “I know.” Then her hazel eyes brightened when she looked down the path. “Mom, look!” She exclaimed and pulled Natasha down towards the Italian Ice vendor.  
            Natasha followed and she bit her lip. It was the first time Gwen ever called her that and it felt…right. They bought the treat and found a bench to sit and watch the ducks on the pond. “I remember when we first came here. You terrorized me with a spider that you named.”  
            “His name was Phillip!” Gwen remembered suddenly. “That was hilarious.” She giggled.  
            “That was  _not_ hilarious!” Natasha said but a smile also adorned her face. “You better not do it again, you’re faster now definitely faster than I am.”  
            Gwen laughed. “I won’t, I promise. I did it to Peter though.” Natasha looked over at her in shock. “Yeah, we were at his place and there was a spider and he freaked out. He said he’d been bitten or something as a kid. He told me to get rid of it so I did but I chased him around with it a bit. He knew I was faster than him so he just locked himself in a closet.”  
            Natasha grinned but shook her head. “That’s how you lose a boyfriend, Gwendolyn.”  
            “Nah, he was fine with it. It took me a while to get him out of the closet though.”  
            Natasha smiled. “He really cares about you, huh?”  
            Gwen’s fair cheeks turned a dark pink. “I don’t know, I think so yeah.” She murmured bashfully. “I really care about him. He sort of looks at me the way dad looks at you.”  
            Natasha knew exactly what the look was. It was pure love. “Oh Gwenie.” Natasha hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy for you.”  
            Gwen squirmed under her touch. “We’re just dating we’re not getting married!” She protested her face completely red. “But speaking of marriages, can Peter come to the wedding?”  
            “Who’s wedding?”  
            “Yours and dad’s!” Gwen cried. “I told him about it and I really want him to come.”  
            Natasha nodded. “Yeah, of course he can. When we have it he can come.” She agreed.  
            “You’re going to have it soon, don’t worry.” Gwen assured her even if she didn’t really know.  
            Natasha took a deep breath. “I don’t know for sure.” She looked over the pond and watched the sun glitter along the small ripples from the cool breeze. “Hopefully just hopefully.” 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Gwen was watching a movie later that afternoon. It was an attempt by Natasha to get her mind off of the case. She was sitting at the counter with her phone resting on the counter. She hadn’t heard back from Clint after a recess. He had no information for her though.  
            Gwen appeared to be occupied but she was watching Natasha out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to hear the phone go off. Finally five minutes later, the cell phone vibrated against the counter. Gwen bolted off the couch and skidded into the kitchen. Natasha grabbed the phone before her though and read the text from Clint. She gasped out loud and had to read the words four times over.  
            “What? Tell me!” Gwen cried and grabbed Natasha’s wrists. “Mom, what happened?”  
            “’Everything’s okay, Gwen’s staying with us’.” Natasha read the text out loud with a bright smile breaking out on her face.  
            Gwen screamed and jumped up in the air. “Yes!” Natasha dropped her phone and got up to hug Gwen tightly.  
            Not long after Clint walked into the penthouse and was attacked with hugs by both his daughter and fiancée. He laughed and hugged them back. “Hi, hi, hi.”  
            “We’re staying together!” Gwen cried. Clint shut his eyes and smiled. They  _were_ staying together.  
             
            That night Natasha was pulling on a bathrobe and brushing her hair in the bedroom. Clint walked in and swept her off her feet. The hairbrush slipped from her fingertips and clattered to the floor. Natasha didn’t care though, she just giggled as Clint brought her over to the bed. He rested over her, leaning on his elbows.  
            Natasha looked up at him, her green eyes shining. “I knew you could do it.” She whispered.  
            Clint grinned and nodded. “I could do it because you believed in me.” He told her. “Guess what.” He murmured and pressed a kiss to her jaw.  
            “What?” Natasha asked and rolled her neck to the side so he had better access to her skin.  
            “I can marry you now, Miss Romanoff.” Clint told her, his breath tickling her and making her shiver.  
            “When?” She purred and wrapped her arms around his neck. “When are you going to marry me?”  
            “As soon as possible. Oh wait…actually.” Clint pulled something out of his back pocket. “We leave next week.” The papers were plane tickets to Budapest.  
            Natasha gasped and shifted them both over so she could get a better look at the tickets. “Next week?” She asked.  
            Clint gave her a half smile and nodded. “Is that okay? The venue we were looking at is already booked; I have someone there who will get everything ready for us. Really all we need to do is get off the plane, get dressed and show up on time.”  
            Natasha just laughed nervously and nodded. “O-Okay. I have to get a dress.” She said.  
            “You’ve got an appointment at Klienfeld’s tomorrow.” Clint told her.  
            Natasha was starting to feel a bit faint everything was happening so fast. “Clint!” She exclaimed and kissed him passionately.  
            Clint smiled against her lips and held her waist. When she pulled away he laughed softly. “Is that all okay?” He asked. Natasha couldn’t speak; she’d lost her breath. She bit her lip and nodded. It was happening, her fairytale was slowly forming into the pure spun gold that she’d always hoped it would be. She would be happy.   
        And the week went by quickly. Invitations were sent by text and Facebook messages instead of the formal letter because of the short notice. Natasha picked a dress with the help of Laura and Gwen, her bridesmaids. It was a gorgeous and unique lace dress that made Natasha feel like a princess. Then the light blue bridesmaid dresses were fitted and packed into suitcases.  
            Finally, the early morning flight came. Natasha put on a shirt that Laura had gotten her that said,  _Bride-To-Be._ She’d laughed at it but decided to wear it for kicks. Clint was already up with Gwen who was resting on the couch. Natasha tousled Gwen’s hair and kissed her fiancée’s cheek.  
            “Car’s ready downstairs.” Clint told her. “Luggage is already down there.”  
            Natasha smiled. “Wow, didn’t have to do any work myself. I feel like a princess.” She teased.  
            “You are a princess.” Clint wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply.  
            Gwen dragged herself up from the couch and rolled her eyes. “Geez, you’re not married yet.” She reminded them. “Come on let’s go Peter’s waiting.”  
            “Peter?” Clint pulled away from Natasha. “What do you mean Peter’s waiting?” He questioned his daughter.  
            “My boyfriend, Peter, he’s coming remember?” Gwen walked him through the information slowly.  
            Clint groaned and ruffled his hair. “I didn’t know that.” He protested. “When was this agreed upon?”  
            “You knew.” Natasha said and threw her bag over her shoulder. “And why are you complaining? You love Peter and we all know it.”  
            Clint just grumbled and followed her onto the elevator. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever but you two better keep it PG.” He said.  
            Gwen just rolled her eyes at her father. “Please dad, just worry about getting married.” Clint sighed but squeezed Natasha’s hand almost as an agreement.  
   
            It was a long flight, a little over nine hours. For a while, Natasha watched a TV show with Gwen and Peter, talked with Clint about wedding arrangements, and the finally for the rest of the time slept against her fiancée’s shoulder.  
            When they landed in the city, Clint nudged Natasha awake. “’Tash, we’re here.” He murmured. She stirred and opened her eyes. He smiled. “You were out cold.”  
            Natasha yawned and stood up. Gwen was getting out into the aisle and stretching. “I was tired.” She said. “Have you heard from Laura? She was supposed to call when she left.”  
            Clint checked his phone. “Oh yeah, she texted me, she just took off. My mom did too.” He pocketed the phone and he and Natasha followed Peter and Gwen off the plane. Once in the airport terminal, Peter took Gwen’s suitcase for her. She put an arm around his waist as they walked. She knew Natasha was right, she could tell Peter about her anxiety if he was willing to fly halfway across the world just for her.  
   
            Clint woke up that night to Natasha struggling against an invisible force in the bed beside him. He sat up sleep confusing him a bit. From the dull nightlight in the hotel suite, Clint could just barely see Natasha kicking, tossing and turning in her sleep. “’Tasha.” He whispered and reached out to touch her. Immediately Natasha yelped and curled up into a ball almost like a defensive hedgehog. “Natasha.” Clint said louder and turned her over a bit to see her terrified face, her eyes shut tightly. She whimpered and moved away from him. “Natasha, wake up.” Clint gently shook her shoulder.  
            Finally Natasha jolted awake, sitting up stock straight. She was breathing hard, her hair a tangled mess, and her eyes wide. Clint waited until she calmed down a bit on her own and realized the nightmare wasn’t real. He knew the drill; he’d been through night terrors hundred of times over. Once Natasha’s heart rate went down, she acknowledged Clint. She just looked over at him with a scared look.  
            “You’re okay.” Clint assured her and drew her into an embrace. “It’s alright, I’m here.”  
            Tears started to pour down Natasha’s face as she curled up against him. “It was horrible, it was so horrible, Clint.” She whispered.  
            “I know, it’s okay, you’re safe. We’re in a hotel on the night before our wedding. That’s good right?” He replied quietly still holding her close. He felt Natasha nod against his chest. “Good.” He kissed her red hair. “You should sleep.” He murmured.  
            “Don’t let go of me please.” Natasha begged.  
            “I never will.” Clint promised her. “You know that.”  
   
            At the same time Peter and Gwen were still up. They had their own separate bedrooms in the suite but they were still awake due to jetlag. Gwen sat on Peter’s bed across from him. They weren’t doing anything; the lull of the night was soothing.  
            “Pete.” Gwen interrupted the silence.  
            “Mhm?” His hazel eyes looked at her.  
            “Can I tell you something important?” She questioned. “It’s kind of important to me.”  
            “Yeah, of course.” Peter replied.  
            Gwen shifted herself on the bed and swallowed. “So, you know what happened with my mom. My family thinks that I have anxiety now because of it.” The words tumbled out of her mouth.  
            Peter didn’t look scared or like he was judging her. He looked sympathetic more than anything. “Oh, Gwen I had no idea, I’m sorry.” He said quietly. He reached over to her and took her hand gently.  
            “It’s fine…” She said and averted her hazel eyes. “I was just afraid you would I don’t know think I was crazy.” She said with a small laugh. “Even though you probably thought that before.”  
            Peter chuckled but shook his head. “Of course not. You’re just silly.” He leaned over and nudged her side. “But you’re not crazy, you went through a lot, Gwen. You’re actually stronger than I probably would be in your situation.”  
            Gwen gave him a half smile. “Nah.” She said shyly.  
            “I’m serious.” Peter said and squeezed her hand. “You’re smart, hilarious, strong, and beautiful.”  
            Gwen looked up in surprise. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink. “You think I’m beautiful?” She whispered.  
            “Of course.” Peter said with a nervous smile. “If you don’t mind me saying but you  _are_ the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”  
            Gwen bit her lip, giggled nervously and then pounced on him. Peter laughing as she tackled him into the pillows giving him small quick kisses. “You’re the best, Pete.” She said when she pulled away. He gave her a lopsided smile but instead of saying anything, he just hugged her close. 

 

The next day and Natasha woke up with a violent start. She was clutching onto a pillow that really should’ve Clint. Her fiancée was nowhere to be found though.  _Fiancée._  Natasha squirmed,  _she was getting married today._ She pushed back the covers and opened the closet to reveal the wedding dress hanging up on the back of the door. She drew in a nervous breath and went to go find Laura.  
            Hair and makeup was done, she was in her heels, the garter was on, and she was all zipped up into the dress. Natasha swallowed as she walked out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby with her bridesmaids at her heels. She avoided eye contact with the eyes that lingered on the bride-to-be. She felt like her body was live wires just like electricity it wasn’t her anxiety though. She couldn’t place the emotion to anything she had a name of.  
            “’Tasha, the car’s here.” Laura and Gwen were now ahead of her and waiting by the front door. “Ready?”  
            Natasha took the front of her dress so she wouldn’t trip. She took a deep breath and nodded.  
             
            Natasha could only hear her heart beat in her ears. She glanced down at the bouquet of pale blue and white colored flowers. As she took the first steps she remembered the first time she met Clint. She could still see his green eyes as clear as day. She remembered the first time he took her out to Charlie’s. The first time she’d been treated like royalty.  
            More steps. She remembered the first night she spent at the penthouse. The first time anyone ever cared for her well being.  
            More steps. She remembered the first time Clint had kissed her. The first time she’d spent sleeping next to him.  
            More steps. She remembered the first time anyone had accepted her for who she really was, anxiety and all. The first time Clint said he admired her.  
            More steps. She remembered the first time her heart had broken as painfully as it did when she left. The first time where she felt like she couldn’t live without someone. The first time she spent a night crying because she couldn’t get one name out of her head.  
            More steps. She remembered the first time anyone ever stood up for her. The first time someone waited by her bedside, waited for her to heal.  
            More steps. She remembered the first time someone had ever vowed to love her until the clock stopped ticking. The first time the meaning of marriage meant something different to her.  
            More steps…more…one more. Natasha looked up and was met with the love of her life.  
            Clint smiled at Natasha and took her hand gently.  
   
            “I, Clinton Francis.”  
            “I, Natasha Alianovna.”  
            “Take you Natasha.”  
            “Take you Clint.”  
            “To be my beloved wife.”  
            “To be my beloved husband.”  
            “To honor you.”  
            “To treasure you.”  
            “To be at your side.”  
            “In sorrow and in joy.”  
            “In the good times.”  
            “And in the bad.”  
            “And to love and cherish you.”  
            “Always.”  
            “I promise you this.”  
            “From my heart.”  
            “For all the days.”  
            “Of my life.”   
  
  
        Natasha still couldn’t hear the rest of the wedding party. She could only hear her heartbeat and the words Clint spoke. Finally, he tilted his head and put a gentle hand on her cheek. Natasha smiled against his lips. Something inside of her clicked and for a brief second she forgot that the world was a terrible place. The only thing her mind could process was the wonderful man in front of her, kissing her, vowing to be hers forever. The wonderful man, her hero, and now her husband, Clint Barton. 


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha had never felt so loved in her entire lifetime. She was in the center of the dance floor with Clint. He was spinning her around to the upbeat music playing at the reception. Natasha was laughing and clinging onto her husband. “Clint!” She cried. “I’m going to get dizzy!”  
            Clint laughed and reined her back in flush against him. They’re eyes locked, permanent smiles on their faces, rosy cheeks, and their breathing was irregular. Clint stared at his gorgeous wife. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered and leaned down slightly to kiss Natasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck felt her heartbeat flutter against her chest. They parted but Clint held her close, pressing his forehead to hers and resuming a slow swaying even though it was against the tempo of the music playing. For that moment they were the only people on the Earth as far as they were concerned. They deserved this time to be a little infatuated with each other. Especially since they were leaving for their honeymoon in less than an hour.  _Less than an hour?_ Natasha jumped and ran from Clint’s arms. “I have to get changed, we’re leaving soon!” She called back to him. Clint, who also lost track of time, started scrambling too.  
            But they had plenty of time and they were hugging their way through the throng of wedding guests to get to the car waiting for them on the curb. Finally they reached Gwen.  
            “Be good for grandma.” Clint said as he hugged her.  
            “Yeah, well you be good for Natasha no getting into trouble on foreign soil.” Gwen retorted right back with a smirk. Clint just shook his head and tousled her blonde hair.  
            Natasha hugged Gwen tightly and kissed her cheek. “I love you Gwen, make sure to text.” She reminded her.  
            “I will, have fun.” She replied and let go of her new mother.  
            Clint opened the door to the car for Natasha and got into the driver’s seat. Nat hung out of the window to wave goodbye to Gwen, Adrianne, Laura, Peter and everyone else whom she loved so much. When she couldn’t see them in the black city night she closed the window and sat back in the car seat. Still breathless, Natasha and Clint looked at each for a brief moment before bursting out into laughter.  
            “We’re married.” Clint said in shock.  
            “Oh my God we really are.” Natasha giggled.  
            Her husband looked over at her with those piercing eyes for another second. He rested a hand on her thigh and smiled. “Now we get to spend two weeks on the beach.”  
            “Mm,” Natasha leaned over in her seat to kiss right under Clint’s ear, “that’s assuming I’ll let you out of the bedroom, Mr. Barton.” She purred.  
            Clint grinned. “I’d be okay with that, Mrs. Barton.” He replied.  
            Natasha’s cheeks warmed up when she first heard the name out loud. “Mrs. Natasha Barton.” She laughed quietly.  
            “It sounds perfect to me.” Clint responded. “This is perfect.” He reached over and took Natasha’s hand in his own.  
   
            Gwen had returned to the lulling reception. She sat at a table near the empty dance floor. The catering company was cleaning up the place around her and the band was starting to pack up. Gwen was still in her blue bridesmaid dress but it was starting to lose it’s magical feeling, her silver heels dangling from her feet and in that moment the teenager felt very lonely. That is until Peter walked in, both hands in his suit pocket. She looked up at him and smiled. “I like your hair like that.” She noted.  
            Peter ran his hands through his light brown hair that was sticking up ever so slightly in the front. “Yeah?” He grinned and approached her. A hand slipped out of his pocket. “Well, I like your hair like that.” He replied and held out the hand to her. Gwen laughed silently and let him pull her out of the chair. “Just one more song, please.” Peter asked the band.  
            The quartet looked at each other, shrugged and stopped packing up. They started to play a nondescript slow song. Peter placed a hand on Gwen’s waist and started to move them slowly in an unplanned step. “Pete.” She spoke up in a soft voice.  
            Peter looked down at her with his warm eyes. “Yeah?”  
            “I’m going to say something really stupid in like five seconds. And I want you to ignore it but for some weird reason I have to say it.” Gwen said in a hasty voice her eyes locked on him  
            Peter gave her an amused half smile and nodded. “Alright, go for it then.” He told her.  
            Gwen took a deep breath and blinked. “I think I love you, Peter Parker.” She finally said in shaky confidence.  
            Peter stopped their slow dance. “Gwen, I’m not going to ignore that for one very good reason.” Her heart nearly stopped for a second. “Because I think I love you too, Gwendolyn Barton.” He finished.  
            Gwen’s mouth opened slightly but no words came out. A bubbly sensation filled her up and made her smile before launching to her tiptoes to press a kiss to Peter’s lips. The tall teen was a little caught off guard at first but he soon fell into the kiss, dipping her backwards. They hadn’t realized the band had packed up and was already on their way home. 

 

It was nighttime in Fiji but the stars and moon were so bright it could’ve been the middle of the day. Clint took Natasha’s hand and led her down the hall to their suite in the gorgeous resort on the beach. He swiped the key card, but before opening the door Clint swept Natasha off her feet making her giggle. He pushed open the door and carried her bridal style into the room. Natasha gasped softly when she took in the beautiful suite.  
            The entire room was completely open, letting in the warm breeze drift in from the ocean that was right under the balcony. Clint placed her back on her feet and Natasha wandered further into the room. She brushed her hand against the large bed with gauzy white canopies falling from the ceiling. She stepped down onto the deck and leaned against the railing. Her red hair gently blew backwards as she looked up at the clear night sky.  
            Clint trailed behind Natasha and once he was right behind her he placed both hands on her hips. He brushed aside her hair and started to kiss down her jawline, neck, and collarbone. He pushed her loose tank top strap aside and kissed her shoulder. Natasha was a bit done with all the foreplay; she had just endured a long plane ride having to keep her hands to herself. Now they were alone, married, and completely willing and able. She turned around and kissed him, parting his lips open. Clint sensed her impatience and hoisted her into his arms. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed her to be carried off to the bed. And the rest would be kept behind closed doors and away from their real life outside of that suite.  
   
            Natasha woke up to her bare back being tanned by a warm sun. She opened her eyes and found her cheek resting on Clint’s chest, her right hand lingering on his stomach. She shifted over and stretched her body out. She felt incredibly loose and completely free of stress. That’s when the new bride realized where she was. Natasha could see the glittering turquoise water from where she lay and it was so beautiful she sighed out loud and closed her eyes in bliss.  
            Clint, upon hearing the sigh, rolled over and put an arm around her waist. He opened one green eye to look over at Natasha. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him softly. “Good morning.” He murmured.  
            “Mm, good morning.” Natasha replied and ran her fingers down his shoulder. She gazed at the man she loved, the man who could practically read her mind, the man who she knew every inch of.  
            “So, Mrs. Barton, what are we going to do today?” Clint asked pushing back her red hair from her green eyes.  
            She smiled. “I don’t know, what should we do?”  
            Clint brushed his fingers down the Natasha’s back making her shiver. “We can go to the beach, we can go explore the island, sail…”  
            “Let me guess,” Natasha said, “you know how to sail.”  
            Clint smirked and shrugged. “I was on crew team in high school and college but I didn’t start sailing until I was twenty-three.” He admitted.  
            “I want to go, I’ve never been sailing before.” She whispered and gave him a sweet smile.  
            “Okay, let’s go then.” Clint jumped up and pulled Natasha with him. She laughed and fell into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I’m glad you want to go, I reserved a boat already. Why don’t we get dressed, go get breakfast, and then take off.”  
            “Set sail?” Natasha raised an army.  
            “Set sail.” Clint laughed.  
            An hour later Natasha walked out onto the beautiful beach in a strapless white dress. Clint was standing on a sailboat anchored a few feet from the beach shoreline. When he saw Natasha walk out a smile crossed his face. He jumped off the deck and waded through the water to hold out a hand to her. Natasha walked out towards him, the warm waves washed over her toes. Clint scooped her up into his arms. “Perfect day for sailing.” He remarked and placed her on the deck of the beautiful sailboat.  
            “Is it?” Natasha asked and rested a hand on the mast watching Clint move around.  
            “Absolutely,” Clint replied, “not too windy but not completely dead either.” Once the boat started to move through the turquoise water Clint slid to a halt right in front of Natasha. “Ready?” He asked with a mischievous smile.  
            “Ready.” She replied and pressed a kiss to his upper lip. Clint apparently was right. Natasha lounged on the warm deck allowing the breeze to run through her loose hair, her face turned up to the sun. After a little bit though Clint anchored about a mile away from the island. Natasha opened her eyes and turned backwards to look at Clint. “What are we doing?” She asked.  
            “There’s not enough wind. I figured we could just hang out here for a little bit.” He suggested with a shrug.  
            “Is the water warm?” Natasha asked.  
            Clint blinked and nodded. “Yeah, why?”  
            Natasha got to her feet without an explanation and pulled off her sundress revealing a solid blue bathing suit that matched the ocean water. She then took a running dive off the end of the boat. Clint followed her slowly as he pulled off his t-shirt and leaned against the steering wheel watching her resurface. Natasha pushed back her red hair darkened by the water and looked up at her husband with a playful smile.  
            “You know they tell cautionary tales to sailors about sirens hanging around the back of your boat.” Clint began and made his way to the very edge of the boat. “Enchanting seductresses with red hair and green eyes.” Natasha swam up to the boat. “They lure you to the water’s edge,” Clint knelt down closer to the water, “they kiss you and before you know it, you’re pulled underwater and a dead man.”  
            Natasha bit her lip and reached up to run her fingers down Clint’s arms, leaving water droplets on his bare skin. “Well, the choice is up to you sailor whether you kiss me or not.” She murmured. "I won't force you."   
            Clint laughed quietly. “I don’t think I have a choice anymore, siren.” He leaned down and pressed a hand to the back of her wet neck. “You’ve definitely put me under a spell.” He whispered before kissing her deeply.  
            Natasha kissed him back but as he was distracted she tugged on his shoulders and dragged him into the water. He resurfaced laughing. “I guess the legends are true then.” He said softly, one arm wrapped around Natasha’s waist, his other hand pressed against the back of her neck still.    
            “But are you dead?” Natasha replied with a smug smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead up against his.  
            “I don’t know,” Clint said with a shaky laugh, “but I do think I’m in heaven.” He admitted.  
            Overcome by his words his new wife kissed him fiercely. “Now who’s the siren?” Natasha teased when they pulled away. Clint laughed and brought her lips back to his. 

 

 A few days into their honeymoon and Clint was getting out of the shower. Natasha was perched on the edge of the bed applying mascara. She was already in the little black dress she’d planned to wear one night and spindly black heels, her red hair curled to perfection.  
            Clint groaned when he saw his beautiful wife. “’Tasha you’re torturing me.” He complained as he felt his knees buckle like he was a teenager foolishly in love.  
            Natasha just twisted around and smirked at him. “It’s my honeymoon I’m going to wear what I want.” She stood up and straightened the collar of his shirt. “Yeah?” She purred and kissed him to cut of any actual answer. “C’mon I’m starving.”   
  
        The newlyweds were long finished with dinner but were still sitting and talking quietly in the intimate booth of the low-lit restaurant that looked over the beach. Clint had Natasha’s hand in his over the table and he couldn’t pull his eyes away from her until someone cried, “Clint Barton?” He looked over and opened his mouth in surprise. Natasha looked over and saw a smartly dressed man with a woman on his arm.  
            “Hey, wow uh Nat this is Michael Billings we used to work together.” Clint answered.  
            “Please, call me Mike. You remember my wife, Christine as well.” The businessman introduced the short blonde haired woman.  
            “Right, Christine, nice to see you.” Clint nodded. “Mike, this is my wife, Natasha.”  
            “Natasha, what a beautiful name.” Michael smiled and made Natasha blush slightly. “What brings you guys here?” He asked.  
            “We’re on our honeymoon actually.” Clint told them awkwardly. “So…”  
            "Honeymoon, newly weds, congrats man.” He clapped Clint on the back. “I thought you and Alex were back together?”  
            Natasha ducked her face a little bit and Clint cleared his throat at the mention of the almost marriage. “No, that ended.” Clint explained trying to keep a neutral face.  
            “Oh I see. Well it’s nice to meet you Natasha, hope to see you two again hm?” Michael said.  
            Clint nodded but didn’t say anything as he and Christine left. Once they did he ground his teeth and groaned. “You travel to a remote island halfway around the world and still people find you.” He joked darkly and took a long drink of wine.  
            Natasha was running her fingers through her hair, her green eyes fixed to the table. “Yeah, weird…” She murmured.  
            Clint sighed and took her hands again. “I’m sorry, ‘Tasha.” He leaned over and whispered to her. “That was my fault.”  
            Natasha looked up at her husband and shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She muttered and took a deep breath.  
            “C’mon.” Clint stood up and squeezed her hand. “Let’s take a walk on the beach.” He said. Natasha nodded and got up to follow him outside.  
            Evening had fell outside on the beach. The bright stars were out and the moon was full and bright. Natasha noticed the scene looked like a black and white picture. The ocean water reflected the stars’ lights and merged into the horizon line blending the water into the night sky. Clint put an arm around Natasha’s waist and kissed her temple. “I love you.” He murmured near her skin. “And you look stunning tonight.”  
            That made a smile tug on the end of Natasha’s lips. “Stop.” She mumbled bashfully.  
            “I’m serious,” Clint stopped walking and pulled Natasha up against him, “you look like a model.” Natasha’s cheeks turned red and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you and only you.” He whispered and traced his fingers down her side.       Natasha inhaled shakily her green eyes stung with tears. “I love you so much.” She whispered. “Clint Barton, I love you so much.”  
            He noticed Natasha started to cry. “Hey, hey, hey.” He whispered and tilted her chin up slightly. “Why are you crying?”  
            Natasha gave him a wobbly smile and tried to hide the tears from him. “Nothing.” She said and tried to avert her eyes again.  
            “’Tasha.” Clint murmured.  
            “I’m just scared to go back home.” Natasha finally admitted. “I mean this here is perfect. But what if people act the same way towards us?” She voiced her concerns of the ‘real’ world.  
            “If we could stay here forever I would do that. But we have a family back home who loves you very much. And I don’t care what anyone else says because I know what we have is better than anything else in the world. Look at me.” Clint said gently. Natasha did and sniffed softly. “Natasha Barton, it’s us against the world right? We’ve overcome so much hell. I’m more than positive that we’re going to make it.”  
            “I know we are.” Natasha agreed. Clint smiled and kissed her gently. “Now I didn’t wear this dress for nothing.” She purred when they pulled apart. Clint grinned slyly and took her hands to lead her back to their room. 


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Natasha and Clint spent the day on the beach. It was an almost empty because everyone staying at the resort seemed to be out eating lunch. Natasha was lying on her stomach on a beach towel in the sand, her eyes were closed and a serene look was resting on her face. Clint was sitting up; leaning back on one hand the other held a paperback book. He just listened to the calm waves rolling in and out over the sand and the gentle breathing of his wife next to him. He looked over at her and a faint smile formed on his face as he took in the image of a person he knew so well. Natasha’s hair was pulled into a messy bun, her red locks shining brightly in the sun, her head was resting on her hands her nails still painted a pale gold from the wedding, she had on a string bikini that was black and a striking contrast to the bright beige sand surrounding her, her bare back was tanned perfectly from the days she had been spending out in the sun, and her entire demeanor said that in that moment she was relaxed. Clint set his book down and shifted so he was sitting slightly forward. He reached over with his left arm to lightly trace a line down her spine. His index and middle finger passing over every bump of her vertebra, her skin smooth and warm from the sun’s rays. Natasha arched her back slightly and purred like a kitten. She cracked open one beautiful green eye that was pale in the bright natural light.  
            “What?” She asked in a soft voice a questioning smile on her face.   
            Clint smiled and shrugged. “Nothing.” He replied his hand brushing back up her back.  
            Natasha got to her knees and pinned Clint down to the ground, his short hair nearly matching the color of the sand. She hooked a leg over his waist and trailed her fingertips down his bare chest. Natasha had memorized every birthmark and every scar and its story. She traced the scar on his lower right abdomen, the appendicitis scar, the one crossing over his collarbone, the fall from the tree house, the long thin one marking his left side, the bicycle fall, and the worst one the zigzagged bolt that crossed nearly half of his stomach, the car crash. Natasha had heard every story as he had heard everyone of hers.  
            Clint coincidentally was thinking the same thing as she examined his scars. She had more than he did, they were fresher, and had more sinister backgrounds. There was the slash across her shoulder, Kent, the line along her hipbone, Kent, the three parallel ones just below her belly button, the two almost in identical spots on either one of her thighs, the five different ones covering her back, and the most recent and worst one the large slice across her throat, Kent, Kent, Kent, Kent. Scars reminded them that the world is a horrible place but they were able to conquer it. Clint reached up to push away some loose hairs that had escaped her bun and had fallen into her eyes. Natasha looked away from his scars and leaned down to kiss him. Clint ran one hand to the back of her neck and the other pulled her thigh snugger against his hip his pinky brushing against the scar that lived there.  
            Natasha let out a small moan and pulled her lips away from Clint’s to kiss his neck. Her lips grazed his skin as she left visible love bites right under his jaw. She tugged on his earlobe gently with her teeth and went back to his neck, her cool breath a sharp contrast to the hot and humid beach air. As Natasha was busy Clint tried to keep his composure and pulled out her hair tie and let her red curls tumble out around her shoulders, her soft hair tickling his shoulders. “Oh, Clint.” Nat whispered against his skin ever so softly.  
            The way she said his name kicked something into a high gear inside of Clint. He flipped them over so Natasha was resting in the sand. He hovered over her for a few moments. He took in every detail of her face because he wanted to remember everything about the moment, the glint in her green eyes, her enticing pink lips that gave him a playful smirk, the way her wavy hair fanned out across the sand, how warm her skin was, the rhythm of her pulse under his fingertips, even the faint smell of lavender shampoo coming from her hair. Finally he dipped down and kissed her to show her how much he loved her. It was well received and Natasha knotted her fingers in Clint’s hair, wrapped a leg around his waist and scratched her nails from his neck down his back leaving small half moon indents. When he let up she gasped out like he’d taken away all of her air. At the same time Clint could only say, “’Tasha” because that was the only thing he seemed to remember. He even though he’d forgotten how to breathe as well, no matter how long they’d been together she still managed to knock the wind out of him like a teenager. Natasha’s nails dug into his skin and she tugged him back towards her lips with Clint going willingly. Because why would a person need to breathe if they had someone they loved as much as Natasha loved Clint and Clint loved Natasha? It was simple then. They had walked out of each other’s lives, they’d yelled and screamed and cried to each other, they’d shared their grief and their pain and their burdens, they’d held each other when they needed the other most, they’d smiled at the right time, they’d laughed together, they’d gazed at each other, they’d said the three words, they’d vowed to those three words, they’d lived for each other. There wasn’t much else to do but simply live through everything life threw at them but they would do it together. There would be more scars to come but when the door was closed, the light was turned off, and they were under the covers they’d kiss the scars away. Natasha truly believed Clint was her hero and Clint swore that Natasha was his source of life. And for them that was more than okay. 


	24. Chapter 24

On the last day of their honeymoon Natasha was reluctantly packing away her things. Clint walked back into the suite and snuck up behind his wife. He reached around her neck, brushing her hair away, and Natasha felt the feeling of cool metal resting against her collarbone. She looked and saw it was a necklace. Clint finished fixing the clasp closed. He placed both hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the mirror. Natasha touched the seashell hanging off the necklace chain. “It’s beautiful.” She murmured. “What’s the occasion?”  
            “Do I need one?” Clint brushed his hands down her arms and pressed a kiss on her neck.  
            Natasha smiled and rested her hand over his. “I don’t know…” She didn’t know what she was saying anymore her mind had trailed away into that beautiful place that was Clint’s arms. “I don’t want to leave but I want to see Gwen.” She finally gained control of her thoughts.  
            “The terrible conflict.” Clint murmured and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He looked at her in the mirror and smiled. “I’m sure she misses you though.”  
            “Mm.” Natasha nodded. “I miss her too.”  
            “What time’s our flight?” He asked.  
            “Six.” Natasha answered. “We should get out of here at four.”  
            “Alright.” Clint looked over at the suitcases on the bed. “We have time….” He prompted subtly.  
            Natasha just smiled. “I have to finish packing.” She said and wriggled away from her husband.  
            “I’ll help you pack.” Clint walked up behind Natasha as she folded and put away clothes. He put his hands over hers.  
            “Clint…” Natasha protested but her sentence was cut off by her own moan as Clint took her hands and pulled her flush against him.  
            “We have a little bit of time.” He reminded her softly and began to kiss her neck. Natasha finally gave in and pushed her suitcase to the floor. Clint pounced on her and she giggled. “Natasha I am thrilled to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
            She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Clint, can we talk about that?” She asked.  
            “About what?” He asked and dipped down to kiss her collarbone.  
            She put her hands on his cheeks so he looked at her. “I know you have Gwen, but…”  
            Clint looked at her steadily. “Are we entering the kid talk?” He asked. Natasha laughed shyly. “Don’t worry I know the talk.”  
            “Do you want…”  
            Clint smiled and nodded. “I do. Think of having a little girl or boy with red hair running around.” He said softly.  
            Natasha pulled him back to kiss her. “You’re something else, Clint Barton.”  
            “I know.” He sighed and flopped onto his back next to Natasha. “And it’s such a struggle to be me.”  
            Nat giggled and shoved him. “Stop talking   
and just kiss me.” She murmured and grabbed him by the collar to pull him back over to her.  
            After a long plane ride back to New York Natasha and Clint were walking through the airport terminal. It seemed darker and too cold for Natasha’s taste especially after a vacation. Clint put an arm around his wife’s waist and kissed her temple. “Are you happy to be home?” He asked quietly.  
            Natasha nodded. “I can’t wait to see Gwen.”  
            “I know…” Clint’s phone then started to ring. “Hold on that might be her.” He answered the call. “Whoa, whoa, Gwen what? Gwen, calm down, what happened?” Clint stopped walking and made Natasha stop in her tracks as well. “What? Well…Gwen…Gwen put Uncle Charlie on the phone.” Worry creases started to form on Clint’s face. “Charlie, what happened?” Natasha stared at him with a concerned face. “God…are you serious? I…yeah I can get a cab…just oh shit.” He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll be there soon, just get Gwen to calm down.” And with that he hung up.  
            Natasha’s arm wrapped tighter around Clint. “What happened?” She asked hurriedly.  
            Clint took a deep breath. “My mom got really sick when we were gone.” He reported quietly. “I don’t know with exactly what neither Gwen or Charlie really know.”  
            “Clint…” Natasha said softly.            
            “We need to get there.” He said shortly. “I need to know if she’s okay.” Natasha knew why he was so concerned.   
She remembered him sitting in the hospital hallway the most grief she’d ever seen in her life on his face. Natasha took his hand as he led her outside to where taxis were waiting. She squeezed her fingers around his but she got no response.  
            At the hospital Natasha took Gwen into her arms. The teenager was sobbing terrified. Clint kept walking and Natasha watched him meet a doctor at the front of a room. She couldn’t hear them talk but over Gwen’s shoulder she could see his face slowly deteriorate into devastation. Clint rubbed his hand over his face and followed the doctor into the hospital room. Gwen wouldn’t let her mother leave though so Natasha was forced to wait out in the hallway.  
            “Come on, love.” She said softly and brought Gwen over to sit down in the waiting room. She knelt at her knees and Charlie sat beside her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. “She’s going to be okay, don’t worry Gwen.”  
            The blonde girl just stubbornly shook her head. “No, no she’s not!” She wailed and buried her head in her hands.  
            About ten minutes later Clint walked back into the room. He looked extremely tired. “Nat.” He called weakly.  
            Natasha stood up and walked up to him. “How is she?” She whispered.  
            “They think it’s cancer.” Clint said right out. “I don’t know how we missed it so late.” He groaned and placed a hand on her lower arm as if he needed her to ground him. “Natasha, I can’t lose her like I lost my dad.”  
            Natasha swallowed and nodded. “There has to be a chance that…”  
            “No.” Clint cut her off quickly. “They gave her a week at the most.”  
            Natasha put her hands on his cheeks. “We’re going to get through this together. You remember my vows and I’m sticking to them.” She told him firmly. Clint wrapped his fingers around her wrist and kissed the side of her hand. “Can I see her?” She asked.  
            Clint nodded. “She asked to see you.” He took her hand and they walked into the room. 

 

It was hard to see Adrianne in the state she was in. The glamorous woman looked like she had shrunk in size in the hospital bed, she was pale and gaunt. Clint lingered by the door unable to look at his mother. Natasha went to sit in the chair on her bedside. The elderly woman looked over at her daughter-in-law and smiled. “Natasha, darling, it’s so good to see you.” Her voice, no matter how sick she looked, was still strong.  
            “Hi Adrianne.”  
            “Look at how tan you are,” she reached over and touched her cheek gently, “did you two have a good time? It’s beautiful there isn’t it?”  
            Natasha nodded and swallowed hard. “Yeah it really was.” Her voice was soft but shaking slightly.  
            “Did Clint take you sailing? He brought it up and I told him it was a wonderful idea.”  
            “Yeah, it was fun. I’d never been before but it the water was stunning, so clear right Clint…?” Natasha turned around but saw her husband wasn’t standing by the door anymore. She stood up and sighed. “I…I’ll be right back.” She promised her mother-in-law before heading out the door. She looked to the left down the hall and saw Clint stalking away. He had his hands in his pockets and his head bent slightly. “Clint.” Natasha called. He didn’t turn around. “Clint!” She called. She groaned and jogged a bit to reach him.  
            The man turned around when she put a hand on his shoulder. His green eyes were on the verge of tears, just like Natasha’s. “I can’t do it, ‘Tasha.” He said in cracked voice. “I can’t see her like this.”  
            “I don’t like to see her like this either, neither does Gwen but we have no choice we have to support her and be there for her.”  
            “I can’t…”  
            “Clint, you have to she’s your mother!” Natasha snapped.  
            “I don’t want to say goodbye to her!” Clint suddenly burst out at her. Natasha’s breath caught her throat as she stared at him. He realized he’d overreacted and took a deep breath. “I can’t say goodbye.” He said in a quieter voice.  
            “No one wants to say goodbye.” Natasha said gently and placed a hand on his cheek. “But if we never do we’ll regret it for the rest of our lives. I didn’t say things I should’ve said to you before I left. It tortured me that there was a chance I never would get to say those things. But I was given a second chance. …You might not get that chance, sweetheart.” Natasha whispered.  
            Clint took another deep inhale and leaned closer to kiss her on the forehead. “Just give me tonight. I need some sleep, I’m exhausted.”  
            Natasha nodded and led him back to the hospital room. “Adrianne.” She said softly. “We’re going to take Gwen home. We’ll be back in the morning.”  
            The sickly woman smiled warmly and nodded. “Good night, love.”  
            Clint walked up to the bed and leaned over to kiss his mother’s cheek. “Sleep well, mom.” He said quietly.  
            “You too, darling. Natasha be a dear and make sure he gets enough rest.” Adrianne asked her daughter-in-law.  
            Natasha smiled. “I promise.”  
   
            It wasn’t all that hard to get Clint into bed. In fact he dragged their luggage into penthouse, walked into the bedroom with Natasha in hand and flopped onto the bed fully clothed. Natasha just giggled quietly and went to actually get ready for bed. When she came back out of the bathroom Clint was out cold. She managed to get his jacket off and placed a blanket over the both of them. She curled up against him and listened to his steady heartbeat. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. Natasha’s parents were a long story that she rarely brought up to her husband or anyone for that matter. Only Kent really knew the complete story and that’s because she told him one night when she was extremely intoxicated.  _The bastard child of a businessman and a bipolar mother._ He was right. Her father had an affair with his mother, once he found out she was pregnant he broke up with her. He didn’t want anything to do with Natasha because he had his own family. Natasha’s mother was always a wreck once he broke things off. One day she’d be happy and loving towards Natasha the next she’d be yelling and screaming at her daughter that everything was her fault. Natasha still loved her unconditionally though no matter how much abuse she went through from both her mom and her uncle. That’s how she learned to love people who hurt her. That’s where her flaws were born and bred. Now as she lay against Clint she knew she deserved to be respected and loved with no mental or physical pain because that’s how he treated her. Natasha sighed and shut her eyes. She liked being happy and in his arms she truly was. 


	25. Chapter 25

        Clint had four days that he knew were one of the worst of his life. The first was the day his father died, the second was when Natasha left, the third was when he thought he was going to lose Natasha and the fourth day was the day of his mother’s funeral. Clint woke up that morning but he really wished he hadn’t. He heard rain slamming against the windows and thought how fitting it was that the universe was mourning with him. The whole room seemed to be darker than usual. Clint rolled over and wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist. She was still asleep and he could feel her stomach move up and down in accord to her breathing. Natasha stirred and opened her eyes. Clint avoided eye contact with her and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.  
            Natasha wriggled around so she was facing him. She put a hand on his cheek. “We’re going to get through this together.” She murmured  
   
            Step one: Get out of bed. Natasha pushed back the covers and took his hand to pull him up.  
            Step two: Take a shower. Clint was five minutes into a hot shower when Natasha walked in behind him. She got him on his knees so she could wash his hair. Clint shut his eyes and willed the water to just wash everything away.  
            Step three: Get dressed. Natasha tied his tie for him and practically held him up on his feet. He zipped up her black dress and she sat with him as she put on her heels.  
            Step four: Make sure Gwen is ready. Natasha did that and walked down the hallway with her arm around her.  
            Step five: Drive to the church. Clint drove; Natasha put a hand on his knee and rubbed small circles to calm him down.  
            Step six: Survive through the service. Clint didn’t say a word; Natasha had to keep an arm around his waist.  
            Step seven: Stand in the rain and watch the casket get lowered into the earth. Natasha held his hand and hugged Gwen as Clint held the umbrella to shield them. He wished he could shield them for everything.  
            Step eight: Go to the reception and get passed from family member to friend. Natasha stayed by his side the entire time.  
            Step nine: Drive back home. Natasha had to drive this time; Clint and Gwen stared at the window.  
            Step ten: Retreat to bed and try to forget every step.  
   
            It was close to going on midnight. Natasha stayed up with Clint because she was having a hard time sleeping as well. She kissed his shoulder and wrapped them both up in covers. “We’re still okay.” She whispered. Clint put his hand over hers and nodded slightly. “We’re still okay.” 

 

It took a long time to get Clint out of the state he’d been in since Adrianne died. But it was only because of a heavy switch in his relationship with Natasha. She’d been extremely wary for a few days but nothing was adding up except for one thing. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair when she wandered into the bedroom where Clint was reading on the bed.

            “Clint.” Natasha alerted him softly.

            “Mhm?” He didn’t look up from his book. His eyes looked exhausted.

            “Uh…I,” she cleared her throat. She had no idea how to just say the words. “I…I think I missed….”

            Her stammering made Clint look up. “Are you okay, Nat” He asked and marked his book so he could put it aside.

            “Yeah, I just…” Natasha sighed and placed her brush down on the dresser. She crawled onto the bed. “I think I missed my period.”

            Clint went into a bit of a shock. “Your…oh so that means?” He looked to his wife for answers.

            Natasha just nodded and linked her fingers together nervously. “I might be pregnant.” She filled in the blanks. She noticed Clint’s vacant expression and she hurried to speak. “I know it’s not the best time…”

            Clint looked at her like she was crazy. “Not the best time? ‘Tasha, this is what we were hoping for.” A small smile formed on his face. “I mean…I know I’m still upset about everything but…Natasha you’re pregnant!” He said in an excited voice.

            It was the happiest she’d seen him in weeks. She laughed quietly. “I don’t know for sure, it’s just a guess.”

            “Did you take a pregnancy test yet?” Clint asked. Natasha shook her head. “Let’s go get one then.” He pushed the covers aside and left her sitting on the bed.

            Natasha giggled. “We can go tomorrow, Clint what’s the rush?”

            “Don’t you want to know?” Clint asked.

            “Well of course I do but…”

            “There’s a twenty-four hour place down the street, it’ll take five minutes I promise.”

 

            That’s how they ended up in the cold pharmacy. Natasha was still in flannel PJ bottoms and one of Clint’s sweatshirts the only shoes she could find were flip-flops so in the rush she’d just thrown them on. They stood shoulder to shoulder in the aisle with Natasha shivering.

            “They all say they’re pretty accurate.” Clint noted as he scanned the shelves of boxes.

            “It’s called advertisement, they’re not going to say, oh maybe you’re pregnant maybe you’re not we don’t know either.” Natasha replied sarcastically.

            Clint just smiled and rolled his eyes. “I think you are pregnant, you’re starting to get moody.” Natasha elbowed him sharply and he shied away laughing quietly. “Alright, alright I’m sorry that was rude.”

            “The reason I’m moody is because you said this would take five minutes and I’m freezing my ass off at eleven at night.” Natasha informed him.

            “I just want to know for sure.” Clint responded calmly and went back to examining the box labels.

            “Then you couldn’t have waited until tomorrow morning when I could call my doctor and know for positive?” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged. “Here,” Natasha was exhausted and just wanted to get it over with. She started plucking four boxes out. “We’ll play odds, majority wins, now can we please go home?”

            Clint kissed her forehead. “Fair enough.”

           

            Four pregnancy tests later and each white stick sat undisturbed on the bathroom counter. Natasha and Clint sat against the wall across from the counter and just stared at the white sticks.

            “You look.” Natasha urged him.

            “No, you look, you’re the one who might be pregnant.” Clint replied nervously. “Aren’t you supposed to know first?”

            “You’re the one who wanted all the damn pregnancy tests, now you go look.” Natasha shot back. She was anxiously weaving her fingers in and out of each other.

            Clint sighed and stood up. He walked over to the counter and peered over to read them. He stared at them for a little bit and then turned back to Natasha with a clueless look on his face. “What does two lines mean?” He asked.

            Natasha gasped and got to her feet. She ran over to the counter and looked at the tests. Every single one had two strong lines. “Oh my God, we’re having a kid.” She whispered.

            Clint’s eyes widened. “That’s what two lines mean? You are pregnant?” Natasha giggled nervously and nodded. Tears started to form in her eyes uncontrollably. “Nat, that’s fantastic!” Clint swept her off her feet and spun her around. “Oh my God,” he stopped spinning and Natasha looked at him curiously, “we’re going to need to go shopping.” He said with a concerned look on his face.

            Natasha just laughed softly and kissed his cheek. “But not right now. Right now we both need some sleep.”


	26. Chapter 26

Natasha wasn’t sure who to tell first or even if she should tell people so early on to begin with. But she was on the phone with Laura and she knew it was bound to come up somehow.  
            “I’ve been sick with this virus for way too long.” Laura complained. “I’ve been throwing up everything.”  
            “Ew, c’mon Laura that’s gross.”  
            “Everything, even water, Nat. I feel like I’m going to start throwing up air.” Laura moaned dramatically. “I shouldn’t be sick if anyone  _you_ should be sick.”  
            “Why me?” Natasha asked.  
            “Married woman, come  _on_  you’re not pregnant with your fourth Barton child yet? Morning sickness!” Laura cried.  
            “Shut up, Laurs.” Natasha rolled her eyes.  
            “You told me you guys had crazy…”  
            “Laura!” Natasha snapped as Gwen walked into the room. “That’s inappropriate, stop it.”  
            “Oh, teenager walked in didn’t she? Tell her I got those heels on sale.”  
            Natasha looked over at Gwen. “Laura got those shoes on sale.”  
            “The Jimmys?” Gwen cried. “Yes! Those are my size!” She exclaimed.  
            Natasha smiled. “She’s happy. Look, Laura, I should tell you something now that you bring it up.”  
            “You are pregnant aren’t you?” Laura stated more than asked. “Yeah I had a feeling.”  
            “No you did not.” Natasha rolled her eyes.  
            “Yeah, ESP.”  
            “You didn’t know I was…” Natasha stopped herself from saying it out loud in front of Gwen.  
            The teen still looked over at her suspiciously. “You’re what?” She asked.  
            “Hold on, Gwen, I’m on the phone.” Natasha held up a finger. “Laura, can I call you...”  
            “You haven’t told Gwen yet?” She exclaimed. “Nat…”  
            “You’re the first one I’ve told.” Natasha whispered. “Aside from Clint I mean but he was there when I found out…”  
            “Natashaaaa.” Gwen moaned and flopped over the couch dramatically. “What are you talking about?”  
            “Just tell her.” Laura said over the phone.  
            “I can’t, Clint’s not here.” Natasha tousled Gwen’s hair but turned away so she wouldn’t hear the conversation.  
            “So what? He doesn’t care.”  
            “How in the world would you know that, Laura?” Natasha asked. “I’m pretty sure he would want to be there.”  
            “It’s your body girl, you didn’t need him to tell me.” Laura replied.  
            Natasha sighed. “I’ll call you back later, Laurs.” She said and hung up the phone without waiting for a response. She looked over at Gwen who was still waiting for an answer. “What love bug?”  
            “You’re keeping something from me.” She said with narrowed eyes. “You and dad.”  
            “No….” Gwen gave her a knowing look, “we need to wait until dad comes home.” Natasha gave in with a sigh.  
            “Just call him and put him on speakerphone.” Gwen urged. “C’mon I want to know!” She started bouncing up and down.  
            “Gwen, you just have to wait another few hours. He’ll be home soon.” Natasha assured her.  
            “Fine, I’ll call him.” Gwen pulled out her phone and dialed her dad’s number. She put it on speakerphone and left it on the coffee table in front of them.  
            “Gwen? What’s up love bug?” Clint answered.  
            “Hi daddy, you’re on speakerphone with mom and I.”          
            “Oh hi Nat. What’s going on?” He asked.  
            Natasha stepped in quickly. “Uh Gwen overheard a phone conversation and wanted to hear the news. I said we should wait for you to come home but she’s…insisting.” She answered.  
            Gwen grinned. “Dad, what’s the news?” She asked excitedly.  
            “Oh um, Nat are you sure…?”  
            “Wasn’t really my idea, Clint.” Natasha replied. “I’m not really sure what we should do.”  
            “Just tell me!” Gwen exclaimed.  
            Clint sighed over the phone. “Your mother’s pregnant.” He said out loud. Gwen went still for a second and stared at Natasha who gave her a weak smile. “It’s pretty quiet, is she okay?” Clint asked.  
            “I’m going to be an older sister?” Gwen finally yelled. “I have to go tell Peter! Can we babysit for you guys? Oh my God this is going to be so much fun! Is it a girl? I want it to be a girl, do you know yet?” She enveloped Natasha into a tight hug.  
            She laughed. “We don’t know yet, Gwenie.” She whispered.  
            Back in his office, Clint smiled. “Alright girls, I’ll see you when I get home.”  
            “Bye daddy!” Gwen yelled and ran to her room to go tell Peter the news.  
            “Bye darling.” Natasha said a hung up the phone. She leaned back against the couch and sighed in content. Could things really be this perfect for her? She put a gentle hand on her stomach and smiled. Of course they could because she simply was surrounded by people who loved her more than anything. And that was perfect enough for her. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle mention of abuse and miscarriage

But lying under all the perfection and happiness, Natasha was holding something dark close to her heart. It was something Clint deserved to know, something she should’ve told him when they revealed…everything. She didn’t like keeping things from him, especially something like this but she didn’t know what in the world she could possibly say to him. But she knew it would come out eventually, and when it did it wouldn’t go down well.  
   
            She was three months along when the secret finally reared its ugly head. Natasha just couldn’t hold it in anymore and it didn’t help that she was going into a horrifying stage of mood swings. Clint had rented a car for the two of them to drive to upstate New York to visit his cousins. It’d been a while since Clint had seen them and Natasha urged him to go and see them. She also needed a span of time to talk to him without Gwen, who was spending the weekend at a friend’s house.  
            They weren’t more than twenty minutes into the two hour long drive when Natasha started to speak. “Clint, I have to tell you something.” She looked over at her husband with a nervous look.  
            “Mhm?” He kept his eyes on the road nonchalantly.  
            Natasha was slowly starting to wonder if she should tell him while he was driving. She was worried it would end badly. She persisted on though. “I haven’t be completely honest with you about what happened during the time I was with Kent, especially the first month or two.”  
            Clint’s relaxed face tensed up a bit. “About what?” He asked.  
            “I was going to tell you the night I left…” Natasha’s voice started to become on the edge of hysteria.  
            “Tell me what, Natasha?” Frankly, Clint was a little fed up with talking or even thinking about that period of his life. It wasn’t Natasha’s fault but his emotions were free range.  
            “I uh…I found out I was pregnant the day I left.” She whispered in a voice filled with shame.  
            Clint blinked and swallowed hard. “You were…with me?”  
            “Of course.” Natasha said. “I wasn’t with anyone except for you during that time.” She reminded him.  
            “What happened to the baby?” He asked quickly. The news was more than shocking to him it was confusing.  
            Natasha’s eyes started to sting but she didn’t want to cry anymore. She’d done more than enough crying about the situation. “I tried to keep it from Kent, but he found out when I was two and half months.” Despite her will she started to cry.  
            Clint’s hands clenched the steering wheel tightly and he took a sharp right to park on the highway shoulder. He shut off the car and turned in his seat to look at Natasha. “What did he do to you?” He demanded.  
            Natasha shook her head and more tears streamed down her cheeks. “I tried to stop him, I tried to get help but…” She gasped. “He pushed me down the stairs…. I couldn’t do anything about it. I lost the baby before I could get help…I’m so sorry,”  
            “Oh my God.” Clint threw open the car door and left Natasha in the passenger seat.  
            She went to follow him as he walked down the side of the road with his hands in his pockets. “Clint, I’m sorry I tried to keep it a secret from him, I wanted to tell you but I thought you wouldn’t believe me that it was yours.” She called after him. Clint stopped walking but didn’t turn around. Natasha reached him. “Clint, please talk to…” She put a hand on his shoulder.  
            It happened so fast. Clint whipped around to get her hand off his shoulder but she was too close and his movement took her right off her feet. Natasha landed sitting down, her hands stopping most of her fall. She breathed slowly but shallowly as she tried to process what happened. She lifted up her hands and found they were red and a bit bloody from the pavement. Then she looked up at Clint who looked like he’d just killed someone. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly. “Natasha…” He got to his knees and took her hands in his.  
            Natasha was shaking but she acted fine. “I’m okay…I’m okay.” She assured him but it was more to tell herself.  
            “I’m so sorry, it was accident I didn’t know you were so close…Natasha I-I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Clint whispered over and over again to her.  
            “Clint, I’m okay.” She put a hand on his cheek. “It was just a little fall. I’ve been through worse, trust me.” She gave him a shaky laugh.  
            Clint wasn’t convinced. He helped her stand up and brought her into his arms. “What if I hurt the baby, ‘Tasha…”  
            “You didn’t.” Natasha replied. “I’m fine.” She hugged him back tightly. “I’m sorry.”  
            “Why are you apologizing to me? I…”  
            “I should’ve told you earlier about what happened. I was so scared what you would think.”  
            “It’s not your fault. We talked about this, I should’ve let you stay longer, I shouldn’t have just left you alone like I did. And you didn’t…” Clint took in a wobbly inhale. “He’s locked up…but the second he gets out I swear to God…”  
            “No.” Natasha forced her husband to look at her. “We will do nothing because I don’t want you put in jail or worse hurt. You need to be there for the baby.”  
            “I will be.” Clint murmured to her. “I will be, I promise you ‘Tasha.” He kissed her cheek softly.  
            

 

She was four months along when they started on the nursery. All the furniture was moved out, towels and plastic wrap covered the floor, and they had paint cans all ready to go. Natasha stood in the middle of the room in one of Clint’s old button down flannels and a pair of her rattiest leggings. She’d pulled her hair back with a bandanna and put her hands on her hips to look at the room.  
            There was a low whistle and Natasha turned around to see Clint eyeing her appreciatively. He had a pair of ripped up jeans and an old band t-shirt. “You look hot.” He said brazenly.  
            Natasha just snorted. “I’m four months pregnant in old clothes, I didn’t even put makeup on.” She murmured as he put his arms around her waist.  
            “And I’m saying that’s hot.” He replied and kissed under her ear.  
            “Remember when this was my room?” Natasha brought up her thoughts that were occupying her mind before Clint walked into the room.  
            “Yeah for like two days.” Clint replied.  
            “A few weeks.” Natasha scolded him gently. “I didn’t just jump into your bed once I got here, remember.”  
            “A few weeks really?” Clint propped his chin on her shoulder thoughtfully. “I thought it was a lot shorter…”  
            “You were probably dreaming about me.” She reached back and pinched his side.  “Now c’mon hot shot, we’ve got work to do and it’s going to get messy in here real fast.”  
            Clint groaned teasingly. “Oh God I love it when you talk dirty.” He winked at her.  
            Natasha just rolled her eyes and threw a paintbrush at him. “You’re fresh.” Clint just laughed and worked on opening the first paint can.  
             
            They were almost done when Natasha glanced behind her. Clint was bent down painting along the baseboard. His t-shirt rode up a bit and she could see his defined muscles.  
            Clint could feel Natasha’s eyes staring at him so he glanced over his shoulder. “What?” He asked.  
            Natasha’s cheeks turned red. “Oh…nothing.” She said hurriedly. “I was just zoning out.”  
            “On me?” He raised a quizzical eyebrow.    
            “Can’t I look at my husband?” Natasha retorted and flicked her paintbrush at him so some paint droplets fell on his back.  
            “Oh so that’s how we’re going to play this game?” Clint stood up and walked over to her with paint-covered hands.  
            “No, Clint, don’t you…dare!” Natasha squealed as Clint scooped her up into his arms. She giggled and squirmed in his embrace.  
            “What? I thought you said it was going to get messy!” Clint exclaimed.  
            Natasha laughed and pulled away from him. “I meant the room, silly.” She said and kissed the tip of his nose. She looked down at her stomach where two beige handprints were left. “Cute I should…” Suddenly she gasped and lifted the shirt up to reveal her swollen stomach.  
            “What?” Clint gave her a concerned look. Natasha just grabbed his paint-covered hand and pressed it right above her belly button. “Nat what…oh my God…is that…?” He looked up at her with awe filled eyes.  
            Natasha put a hand over her mouth and giggled a bit nervously as she nodded eagerly. “Baby kick,” Were the only two words she could get out in a breathless voice.  
            Clint kept his hand on her stomach and just stared for a minute. He could still remember the first time he felt Gwen kick and he knew he was going to love her. He could feel that same thing when he felt the unknown child move. He pulled Natasha into a hug. “I can’t wait.” He murmured.  
             They stayed that way for a while with the newly painted room drying around them. “Are we betting on the gender or is that just going to be a surprise thing?” Clint asked a few minutes later.  
            “Clint…” Natasha sighed but then thought better of it. “Why how much were you planning on betting?” 


	28. Chapter 28

Five months pregnant and Natasha was starting to get some major mood swings. She’d be cheery and smiley one moment and if one minor thing happened she could be reduce to tears. Clint was on edge because he hated making her cry but he felt like he wasn’t doing anything terrible. She told him it wasn’t really him it was just her hormones but the next day she’d be telling him he was the reason for all of her emotions. Clint was a guy so obviously he was clueless what to do. Gwen was a little more understanding and did her research though and realized just to let Natasha do her mood swingy thing.  
            “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Gwen.” Clint said when she told him what she wanted to do that night.  
            “C’mon, all my friends are busy, Peter can’t take me, and you  _won’t_ take me.” Gwen complained.  
            “I’m not going to go see a movie like that.” He reminded her shortly.  
            “I know and that’s why I’m going to ask Natasha. She’ll want to go, trust me.” She assured him.  
            “She’ll want to go where?” Natasha asked as she walked into the living room.  
            “Will you come see  _The Fault in Our Stars_ with me?” Gwen asked with pleading eyes. “I really want to go.”  
            Natasha nodded. “Yeah, I read that a while back so I’ll go with you. Let me just grab my purse.” As she went back into the bedroom Gwen stuck her tongue out at her father. He just smiled and rolled his eyes. “Clint, are you coming with us?” Natasha asked.  
            “No, he won’t want to see a movie like that.” Gwen said and stood up to press the elevator button.  
            Clint sighed. “You girls have fun, I’ll see you later.” Natasha smiled at him and the doors slid close.  
   
            “I remember this being really sad, do you think I’m going to cry?” Natasha asked as the two were getting popcorn.  
            “I know I am.” Gwen answered. “I’m kind of in love with the actor but don’t tell Peter that.”  
            Natasha smiled. “I won’t I promise. Let’s get a large popcorn I’m starving.” She said.  
            “Lucky, you have an excuse to eat a ton.” Gwen groaned. “I have to keep up with running I can’t eat junk food anymore.”  
            “You won’t be jealous of me when I’m trying to lose the baby fat, trust me.” Natasha put an arm around her.  
            “You could come running with me, we can get one of those running strollers!” Gwen exclaimed.  
            Natasha bit her lip and smiled. “I think you’re too fast for me, especially pushing a baby along too.”  
            “I’ll slow down.” Gwen promised.  
            “Don’t slow down for anyone, lovebug.” Natasha told her softly and squeezed her shoulder.  
   
            Natasha did cry but at least she wasn’t the only one. Gwen cried and so did everyone else in the theater. But Natasha was still a wreck even walking back into the penthouse. It was late and Clint was already in bed. Gwen said goodnight and Nat walked into their bedroom.  
            Clint looked up from his book when he heard her walk in. “Hey…hey what’s wrong?” He asked when he saw Natasha’s red eyes.  
            “Nothing, nothing it was just a sad movie.” She waved him off and went to get ready for bed. She tried her best to take care of her swollen eyes but gave up. She flicked off the bathroom light and crawled under the covers. She curled up against Clint who put an arm around her as he kept reading. Natasha was quiet for a bit but her mind wandered and she started to cry again.  
            Clint looked over when she heard her sniffing. “Natasha, what’s the matter?” He asked gently.  
            “I just…they were so in love!” She burst out into tears and buried her face in his t-shirt.  
            Clint sighed when he realized she was talking about the movie. He put down his book and rubbed her back soothingly. “I know, I know. It’s just a movie though.”  
            “I don’t want our baby to fall in love and I don’t want anyone to break his or her heart.” Natasha ignored him.  
            “I know…”  
            “I don’t want anything bad to happen to our baby, Clint.” She sobbed.  
            “Nothing bad is going to happen.” He assured her softly. “I promise you that.” Natasha didn’t answer, the tears continued to flow until she finally cried herself to sleep. Clint wiped tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead. He shut off the light and gladly fell asleep.   
 

 

Six months pregnant, Natasha walked through the hall and stopped when she saw Clint moving some things out of the closet of the developing nursery. They had a dresser and a table in the room but it still felt empty. “What’s all this?” She asked when she saw boxes upon boxes.  
            “Some old photos.” Clint answered. “I’m going to put them in storage so there’s more room in here.”  
            Natasha knelt down and opened a box labeled,  _Clint newborn-14 mos._ She sorted through a few pictures. “You were adorable!” She cooed. Clint just smiled. Natasha continued sorting through pictures of baby Clint. She picked up a picture of Clint, his father, and his mother. He looked about four months old in his mother’s arms. Natasha couldn’t take her eyes away from the snapshot of time. Adrianne looked so young and Natasha barely recognized Stanley Barton though Clint looked so much like him. She placed the picture aside and then moved onto the next box labeled,  _Clint School Pics._ Natasha started to laugh hysterically when she pulled out the first one. “Oh no! That is not you!”  
            Clint looked over and his cheeks turned bright red. “Yeah that’s me.” He grumbled.  
            Natasha giggled so hard her stomach started to hurt and tears emerged from her eyes. “You’re so dorky!” She cried.  
            “Hey, I was thirteen we were all dorky at that age.” Clint leaned down and tried to pluck the school picture from her fingers.  
            “Gwen!” Natasha called through her laughter. “C’mere I have to show you something!”  
            “Oh no don’t…” Clint groaned.  
            “Yup?” Gwen popped into the room and walked up to them. Natasha handed her the picture and she gasped. “Dad, is that you?” She exclaimed. Clint just groaned and dropped down to sit on the floor next to his wife. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as Gwen started to laugh.  
            “It was the style…” Clint tried to defend himself.  
            “That has  _never_ been in style, dad.” Gwen replied. “Can I keep this?” She inquired.  
            “Your dad was going to put everything in storage.” Natasha said and took the picture from her. “I think he wants to be able to let this picture go.”  
            Gwen sighed. “Fine. Oh before I forget, Peter is coming to dinner tonight.” She informed them.  
            “Okay.” Natasha nodded. “Do you want me to make something or do you want to order something?” She asked.  
            Gwen gave her father a knowing look. He gave her a subtle nod. “Pizza!” She exclaimed.  
            Natasha rolled her eyes. “We’ve had pizza twice this week.” She reminded them both. They just nodded in agreement. “Alright,” Clint helped a very pregnant Natasha up to her feet, “I’ll order the usual, my pizza monsters.” She mumbled under her breath. Clint and Gwen just high fived when she left.  
            Peter came over a half an hour later and the four laughed and talked over pizza and soda.  
            “I did not.”  
            “He did, he was terrible at it.” Natasha told the two teens a honeymoon tale. “I guess some of us can’t be as good at limbo as I am.” She said haughtily.  
            “I think you’re exaggerating, Nat.” Clint reached for another slice of Hawaiian pizza.  
            “They called me the limbo queen at the resort.” Natasha bragged teasingly. “People whispered about you behind your back.” Gwen and Peter laughed. Clint rolled his eyes and nudged his wife.  
            “Too bad you can’t show us now.” Gwen shrugged. “I guess we’ll never know who was right.”  
            “Mm,” Natasha looked down at her baby bump, “once this baby’s born I’m kicking your ass.”  
            “Bring it.” Clint challenged.  
            “We can have a luau for the baby’s first birthday.” Gwen suggested. “That way you both have time to practice.”  
            Natasha glanced over at Clint and he shrugged and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He agreed.  
            “If I win I get to frame your school picture and you can’t take it down.” Natasha bet. Gwen agreed whole-heartedly.  
            “And if I win I pick movies for every movie night for a month.” Clint retorted. Gwen’s eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.  
            “Deal.” Natasha sealed the deal with a handshake.  
            Clint pulled her close and bent a bit to whisper in her ear, “You’re going down Mrs. Barton.”  
            “In your dreams, Mr. Barton.” Natasha replied and kissed his jaw. 


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha was seven months pregnant when Laura strode into Charlie’s restaurant. Clint’s friend was hanging out around the bar because it was a slow time of the day. He looked up when the bell over the door rang. Laura waved away the hostess at the front and made a beeline to the bar. “You’re Clint’s friend?” She asked.  
            “Uh…yeah.” Charlie answered. He was a little taken aback by the woman who he’d never seen before.  
            “I’m Laura, I’m Natasha’s friend.” Laura explained as she put a three-inch binder on the bar counter. “I need to plan her baby shower and Clint said I could come to you about a location.”  
            “Right, you must be Laura, Clint told me…”  
            “Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I have a date already planned out that Clint’s free. Natasha’s pregnant so she’s always free; it’s a Saturday so Gwen and her boy toy can come too, so it’s just you.” Laura pointed at a calendar she had in her binder. Her index fingernail hovered over the date.  
            Charlie looked at the day. “Uh yeah okay…that should work.” He said trying to quickly check his own mental calendar.  
            “Good.” Laura snatched the binder off the counter, shut it and put it under her shoulder. “Thank you, you just made my life a hell of a lot easier.” She turned and walked back to the front door.  
            “Laura.” Charlie called after the young woman. She turned around with an exasperated look. “You forgot your phone.” He nodded towards the left behind item.  
            Laura pushed her black bangs behind her ear. She walked back to the bar at a little slower pace. She reached for the cell phone.  
            Charlie noticed the intricate tattoos crawling up her arm, an hourglass surrounded by thorny vines. “Cool ink.” He remarked.  
            Laura tucked her phone in her back pocket. “Oh…thanks.” She said in a less tense voice. Charlie pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to show the inside of his forearm. “Demons don’t care.” Laura read the tattoo out loud. “I like it.”  
            Charlie gave her a half smile and let his sleeve slide down again. “Helps me not smoke.” He explained. “So, have any more?” He asked her.  
            “Not any that you’re going to see soon.” Laura replied.  
            Charlie thought for a moment to understand what she was implying. “Oh…oh sorry…” He stuttered awkwardly.  
            Laura just gave him a smirk. “But maybe if you’re lucky.” She shrugged then turned around to leave the restaurant. Charlie’s jaw fell open for a moment and then he just laughed and shook his head.  
   
            Laura rushed out of the penthouse elevator like a bullet. She shoved the binder in Gwen’s arms to hide it. Natasha was behind the kitchen counter and Clint was rummaging through the refrigerator.  
            “Pst.” Laura slid up to the counter and tapped her fingernails on the tabletop.  
            “Hi Laura.” Natasha said without looking up from the bowl of mac and cheese she had in front of her. Nat was starting to move into the stage of weird cravings. At the moment Clint was looking for hot peppers for her. “Clint, did you find them?” She asked.  
            “Not yet.” He replied.  
            “Did you check the drawer?”  
            “Yeah that’s where I put them last. Maybe we ran out.” He suggested.  
            “I just bought some.” Natasha reminded him. “Keep looking.”  
            “Pst.” Laura said again and cleared her throat obviously to get her friend’s attention.  
            “What Laura?” Nat asked.  
            “Cute restaurant guy?”  
            “Charlie…”  
            “Right, Charlie, is he single?” Laura asked in a quiet voice so Clint couldn’t hear her.  
            “I don’t know. Clint.” Natasha twisted around as far as her large stomach would allow her to.  
            “I haven’t found them yet.” Her husband responded.  
            “No, is Charlie single?”  
            Clint shut the ‘fridge door. “Who’s asking,” he turned around, “oh hi Laura.” He greeted.  
            “Hi, now is he or is he not?” Laura turned her interrogation onto him instead.  
            “As far as I know he is.” He answered.  
            Laura tried to hide her smile but her friend could pick it out immediately. “You have a little crush there, Laurs?” Nat asked teasingly.  
            She rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding? No way.” She denied. Natasha just gave Clint a knowing look. “Blergh, stop making faces at each other like that there are children in the room.” Laura made a face at them like a teenager.  
            “Hey!” Gwen yelled from the living room.  
            “I was talking about the fetus.” Laura explained. “Or fetuses.” She said suspiciously.  
            “I told you Laura, I’m not telling you anything about the ultrasound.” Natasha said with a secretive smile. She grabbed the bowl and went to go sit on the couch next to Gwen.  
            “You know normal pregnant woman flaunt around their ultrasound pictures like they’re gold medals.” Laura told her.  
            “I’m not normal then.” Natasha replied. “I told you and everyone else it was a surprise.”  
            Laura looked over at Gwen but the teen just shook her head. “They haven’t told me yet either.” She shrugged. “I don’t care as long as they’re not having some mutant alien.”  
            “Darn, Gwen, you discovered our secret.” Clint said in dry sarcasm from the kitchen.  
            “This baby has a weird family.” Laura stood up and went for the elevator. “I have to go do some things, I’ll see you guys later.” She gave the Barton family a wave.  
            “Bye Laurs.” Natasha said. “I’ll text you later.”  
            “Bye.” Clint said and Gwen waved.  
            The doors closed on Laura and she waited a few seconds before jumping in the air and squealing softly. “Cute restaurant guy!” She whispered excitedly. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of abuse

 Natasha was a whopping eight months pregnant and getting a little sick and tired of carrying her pride and joy. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen, she felt like crying every minute, and she could never eat enough food but when she did she threw up. It wasn’t morning sickness, it was all day every day sickness.  
            One morning Natasha woke up to Clint stirring next to her. She made the laborious effort to roll over and kiss his cheek. He smiled and stretched. “Thirty-five weeks.” He said through a yawn.  
            Natasha groaned. “The time is going by so slow.” She complained. “I just want it all finished up!”  
            “You and me both, sweetheart.” Clint murmured.  
            “Yeah, who’s carrying the thing,  _sweetheart_?” Natasha replied sarcastically.  
            “You are.” Clint said simply. “And for that you are a gorgeous, beautiful, powerful, amazing goddess.” He leaned over to kiss her large stomach.  
            “Well aren’t you a charmer.” Natasha purred and pulled him up so he could kiss her.  
            Clint pulled away after Natasha got a little frisky. He laughed quietly. “Doctor said you had to rest, no make out sessions.” He reminded her and tapped her nose.  
            Natasha moaned and flopped back into the pillows as Clint got out of bed. “I’m fat, I’m emotional, and I can’t kiss my husband.”  
            “Think about how exciting it’ll be to have a newborn though.” He replied as he opened the closet door.  
            “Newborns.” She corrected him.  
            Clint looked over at her and smiled. “Newborns I know.” The Bartons  _were_ having twins, a little boy and girl. They couldn’t have been more excited. Everything would change that morning though.  
   
            It was a typical Saturday morning, Gwen, Clint and Natasha were sitting and eating breakfast and Peter had just walked in. He kissed Gwen’s cheek and grabbed some food.  
            “How are you Peter?” Clint asked. The overprotective father had gotten used to his only daughter’s boyfriend. And of course he knew Peter was a good kid but he always had his eye on him.  
            “Pretty good, the Bugle picked up another one of my pictures.” He said and sat down between Gwen and Natasha.  
            “That’s great, Peter.” Nat smiled.  
            Gwen beamed. “And he’s getting his own spread in the school newspaper.” She reported excitedly.  
            Peter went a little red. “It’s not a big deal.” He shrugged.  
            “Of course it is!” Gwen squeezed his hand. “Just think of…”  
            Natasha stopped listening to her stepdaughter as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It was unlike anything she’d felt before in her pregnancy. She put a hand on her abdomen and winced slightly. Only Clint noticed. He interrupted Gwen, “’Tasha are you all right?” He asked.  
            She swallowed and nodded. “Yeah it’s just another one of those fake labor things the doctor said it would be normal.” She waved him off. “Keep talking Gwen.” She said to take her mind off of the pain.  
            Gwen looked nervously as her mom and then back at her dad who had a similar look. “Nat…”  
            “I’m fine, Clint, I’m not even near my due date.” Natasha snapped and took a few shallow breaths.  
            “The doctor said…”  
            Natasha went to argue with him but a burning feeling tore right through her stomach. She gasped loudly and gripped the edge of the table. Clint got to his feet in less than a second. “Gwen, call an ambulance and then your uncle, Peter take her other side.” He instructed firmly and took Natasha’s right hand. Gwen ran to the kitchen and Peter got to Natasha’s left side.  
            “Dad, what’s going on, what am I supposed to do?” Gwen called anxiously with the phone held to her ear. The emergency operator continued to ask her to calm down.  
            “We’re bringing her outside tell them to come right up to the building.” Clint yelled back. “Wait for your uncle to come back he’ll take you and Peter to the hospital.” And with that the elevator doors closed on the three.  
            Natasha was hyperventilating. “Clint, they’re not ready…” She panted. “Thirty-five weeks…”  
            “Just breathe,” Clint soothed her gently. “Everything is going to be okay.” He promised.  
   
            It was a quiet ride to the hospital. Gwen and Peter were sitting in the back of Charlie’s car. Peter reached over and held Gwen’s hand tightly. She regulated her breathing and prayed everything would be okay.  
   
            The doctors weren’t sure that everything would be okay though. There were complications that hadn’t been caught earlier. Natasha didn’t understand anything they were saying as she lay there in the hospital room. She was in so much pain she couldn’t think straight. Clint sat next to her, gripping her hand and trying to hide his anxiety from his wife so she didn’t get more nervous.  
   
            Laura got to the hospital a half an hour after Charlie and the kids did. She looked at the man with the tattoos with a questioning look. Charlie just shook his head no one knew what was going on. Natasha’s best friend sank down into a seat next to him and glanced over at Gwen and Peter. The poor girl was curled up against her boyfriend and practically shaking in fear. Laura’s heart rate picked up and she had a bad feeling settle in her stomach. Charlie sensed her anxiety so he reached over and laced his fingers with hers. Laura didn’t question it, she just squeezed his hand tightly in response.  
             
            Six hours later and everything was cleared up. A baby girl and a baby boy were both born but only the baby girl had a heartbeat and she was still struggling to keep it going. Natasha was distraught. Aching and numb from all the painkillers, she was shuddering in panic. Clint pulled her close and rubbed her shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He murmured over and over again to her but he wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth anymore. Natasha sobbed against his shoulder. She lost him and now she was so close to losing her. “It’s okay…It’s okay.”   
  
News hit the waiting room and it was a shock. Gwen ran out immediately and Peter followed her. Laura also stood up and walked a few paces into the hallway of the maternity ward. She couldn’t process the words she was just told. Twins? But now there was only one… How could they not be sure if she was going to make it? How could two newborns only have a few seconds in the world? Tears started to sting Laura’s eyes and she wrapped her sweater tighter around herself. She leaned against the wall and wished it were fake.  
            Charlie stood up and walked to where she was standing. He stood against the wall across from her. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
            Laura let out a bitter laugh. “No, of course I’m not okay!” She snapped. “Why would I…” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “Why would I be okay?” She asked quietly.  
            “I don’t know what to say to make it all better.” Charlie looked down at his feet and then back up at Laura. Her dark hair partly covered her face as she wiped her eyes again. “I wish I could though.”  
            Laura shook her head. “Life’s not fair, Nat and I know that for a fact.” She replied in a cold voice.  
            Charlie was quiet for a moment. He let his eyes wander to her wrist where some of her tattoo poked out from under her gray knit sweater. “Why?” He asked suddenly. His hazel eyes looked up from the tattoo.  
            “Why what?” Laura asked in an annoyed voice. She wasn’t in the mood to play games with him.  
            “Why is life unfair?”  
            Laura just snorted at him. “Are you really asking me that?” Charlie just shrugged, his jacket rustling against the white wall behind him. Laura sucked in her teeth and nodded. “Fine, you want to know?” She asked in a cold voice. “I met Nat in college which was one of my ‘okay’ parts in life. I had a place to live and a few friends. But life before that was horrible. My dad abused me and my mom turned a blind eye. I got pregnant when I was sixteen to get out of the house. Thought the father would let me stay with him but no, he’d already moved on from me. To top it all off my parents kicked me out anyways when they found out. I had to go beg my friends to let me stay with them for a few months. I worked my ass off to pay for everything until I miscarried at thirty-four weeks. So instead of using the money for a baby I used it to pay for college. You’re really asking me if life is unfair?” Tears were falling from her eyelashes by the time she spat the last question back at him.  
            Charlie didn’t look away from her though. “I’m sorry…this must be horrible for you.” He said in a quiet voice.  
            Laura swallowed and nodded. “Yeah just a little bit.” She said sarcastically. “She doesn’t deserve to go through this. I did because I fucked up but…Natasha has everything. She doesn’t deserve any of this I would’ve rather it happen to me twice before it happened to her.”  
            “Hey,” Charlie said gently and crossed the hall to hug her, “don’t say that. Neither of you deserved it.”  
            All her life Laura fought love and affection. She only used it to her advantage, to get something out of it. But now she was standing in the hallway with someone’s arms around her and for once she didn’t want to pull away. Laura pressed her face into Charlie’s soft jacket and let the tears fall freely. She wrapped her arms around his neck even though she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. They stayed that way for a while. Charlie, happy she wasn’t resisting help and Laura relieved to know she could be loved and she could love someone back something she thought her entire life wasn’t possible. 


	31. Chapter 31

 It was a weird sort of room. Clint was standing in front of the odd incubator thing that held his baby girl. She was so little she was practically lost in the mess of tubes that connected to life saving machines. He was watching nurses and doctors move around the room from behind glass. It’d been a few hours since Natasha gave birth and Gwen had gone home and returned back to the hospital. Her uncle said her dad would be where she’d left him. She walked down the hall and stopped next to her dad. She looked into the room and her stomach churned at the sight. She hated the sight of needles and tubes in such a tiny human. The teen had to avert her eyes so she glanced up at her dad. “Is there any new news?”  
            Clint shook his head. “Nothing that I’ve heard.” He answered in the same quiet voice he’d been stuck using for the last half day.  
            “Is she going to be okay?” Gwen asked her bottom lip quivering slightly. “I don’t…”  
            “She’s going to be fine, she’s your mother’s daughter she won’t give in easily.” Clint put an arm around her. “Right?”  
            Gwen smiled weakly and nodded. “Right.”  
            “Did you eat lunch yet?” Clint wasn’t about to abandon his eldest daughter just because of the crisis. He could multitask, he was a father.  
            “Pete’s getting me something from across the street.” Gwen answered. “Can I go see mom?”  
            “Yeah,” Clint’s arm slipped from around her shoulder, “make sure she’s not sleeping though, she needs rest.” Gwen nodded and walked back down the corridor. Clint looked back over at the hospital room and put his hands in his pockets. He just wanted her to be able to live a good life. He wanted to name her, raise her, send her off the school, see her grow up and make friends, hell he’d even ease off her first boyfriend if she was just given the chance to live. Clint took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
   
   
            It wasn’t until five in the morning the next day that Natasha was finally able to hold her baby girl because her vitals were stable. It was bittersweet in every sense of the word. Clint rested next to her in the hospital bed as Nat held the newborn.  
            “She’s tiny.” He remarked and reached over to examine her small fingers. “It’s so funny.”  
            Natasha smiled weakly and rubbed her thumb over the blanket. “We need to name her.” She said in a soft voice.  
            “I thought you said you wanted Charlotte.” Clint looked over at his wife quizzically.  
            Natasha just shook her head. “She needs a more special name.” She murmured and brushed the wisps of hair on her head back.  
            “What about the other name?” He inquired. Clint didn’t want to bring up their son who’d passed away last night.  
            Natasha watched as their little girl yawned and opened her eyes. They shone a brilliant green as they stared up at her mother. “Chance…yeah that’s her name.” She murmured. “Chance Adrianne Barton.”  
            “She’s beautiful.” Clint said gently. “Just like her mother.”  
            Natasha leaned into her husband and blinked rapidly to stop tears from forming in her eyes. “He would’ve looked just like you.” She said in a choked up voice.  
            “Hey…” Clint whispered. “Don’t think about sad things okay?” He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. “I know it hurts but we need to think about Chance and Gwen right now.”  
            Natasha swallowed and nodded. “You’re right…you’re right.” She mumbled. “Chance and Gwen…” Her mind wandered off though as she murmured the names of her girls. “Have you talked to Laura and Charlie yet?” She asked.  
            Clint jumped a little bit. “Oh no I forgot to even ask them. I’ll go now.” He kissed Natasha’s temple and Chance’s forehead.   
          
        Laura had just gotten back from taking a bit of a breather back at her place. But of course nothing was that cut and dry. She was still a wreck and Charlie didn’t want her to have to take the subway home alone so he accompanied her. Laura invited him inside for a drink, which he gladly agreed to. It was funny how things worked out sometimes but they all happened for a reason. Laura accidentally bumped into Charlie in her tiny apartment and they were extremely close…and alone. Maybe it was just the stress and relying nature Laura had fallen into that entire day. But she did grab two handfuls of his shirt and she did kiss him like she depended on him. Charlie wasn’t about to let the opportunity escape him though of course. He knotted his fingers into her dark hair and kissed her back.  
            That’s why they visibly jumped when they heard Clint’s voice in the waiting room. They acted extremely guilty but of course their friend wasn’t even paying attention.  
            “Did you guys hear me?” Clint asked. He furrowed his eyebrows at the twitchy pair.  
            “What?” Laura looked over at him.  
            “Do you want to come see Chance?” He asked. “She’s stable now.”  
            “Oh, right, yeah of course.” Laura stood up at the same time Charlie did and the two almost bumped into each other again.  
            “But Natasha wanted me to ask if you’d both be the godparents for her? You’re obviously both important to Natasha and I and it would mean the world if you would be.” Clint gave them a small smile.  
            Laura and Charlie looked at each other and then back at him like he’d asked if they would get married. “Us?”  
            “But…”  
            “C’mon…” Clint saw the hesitation in their eyes. He was unaware of the previous events and thought they barely knew each other and that was the cause for the discomfort. “It’s not like I’m asking you two to kiss each other.” He joked and turned around to walk back into the hospital room.  
            Charlie and Laura looked like they’d been caught until they realized he was just kidding. He was about to say something but she stopped him. “Not a word to either of them.” She hissed and then went to follow Clint. 

 

Laura dropped her tense act when she finally got to hold her goddaughter. Natasha was a little relieved to get some rest while the three looked after Chance. They talked quietly a bit while she fell into a deep sleep.  
            “She’s so little!” Laura cooed as she cradled Chance. “I’ve never seen such a little human.”  
            “She’s like a little burrito.” Charlie agreed. He was sitting close to Laura and looking over her shoulder to look at the baby.  
            Clint just smiled and rolled his eyes. “Please don’t compare my baby to food, I just named you her godparents.” He reminded them.  
            Laura and Charlie snickered. “It’s true though.” Laura pointed out.  
            “It’s true but Nat would never let me say that.” Clint agreed. “She’s already so protective over her.”  
            “Can you blame her?” Laura asked. “I’d be the same way.” She murmured.  
            Charlie noticed the look in her eyes. Her story was still fresh in his mind and the words were haunting. He put an arm around her. “It’s okay.” He assured her.  
            Clint watched the interaction oddly. He knew from before that Laura had met Charlie and maybe thought he was nice or attractive or whatever she was ranting on about before. But for some reason they looked like they’d known each other for years. Laura kept her eyes on Chance and nodded slightly. “Everything okay?” Clint asked slowly. Charlie looked up at him and just gave him a weird look that he didn’t fully understand. Odd enough Clint was thankful when Chance started to squirm and cry in Laura’s arms.  
            Natasha woke up instantly, already trained to when she heard the noise. She was still exhausted though and yawned when she sat up, her abdomen and spine still aching. “I should probably feed her.” She said and tried to stretch out her back.  
            Clint took Chance from Laura and crossed the hospital room to give her to Nat. He’d dealt with fussy babies before so it was like a second nature to him. Gwen had been…well a nightmare to be honest until she turned one. She was attached to her father and of course since she was his little girl he was wrapped around her finger. Whenever he tried to leave she would act up. If she was having a fit only Clint could calm her down and she wouldn’t go back to sleep unless he was there softly talking to her. Chance was already leading down that path. She calmed down with a few hiccups in his arms. The newborn didn’t recognize her father yet but Clint had that comforting aura that could really calm anyone down. But in a way he knew Chance would attach to her mother too. Clint handed her over to Natasha. “I think she’s just fussing.” He said.  
            Laura stood up and Charlie’s arm slipped from around her. “I should get home, I have to work in a few hours.” She said as she checked the time on her phone.  
            “I’ll walk you out. I should see if Theo’s holding down the place, I’m afraid that kid will cause a fire.” Charlie rolled his eyes. “Call me when you’re back home yeah?” He reminded his friend.  
            “Yeah, shouldn’t be another day.” Clint looked at his wife who nodded.  
            “The doctor said she’d be fine to go home tomorrow morning if everything stays the same.” Natasha said. “Laura, I might have you go and pick some stuff up for me, do you mind?”  
            “Not at all, I’ll get a key from Gwen. Speaking of the little rascals where are they?”  
            “Peter took her home for a little rest. They’re not used to being up so early.” Clint said with a half smile.  
            “Neither am I but I still do it.” Laura mumbled.  
            Charlie just laughed. “We’ll see you guys later.” He said and the two walked out quietly talking to each other.  
            Natasha watched them leave. “Something happened between them didn’t it?” She asked her husband.  
            “That’s what I was thinking!” He exclaimed, happy he wasn’t just going a little crazy after twenty something hours of no sleep. “They look like they’re best friends right?”  
            “More than that.” Natasha said and shifted Chance in her arms. “But we’ll just have to see. Have you called Gwen?”  
            “Yeah, a few hours ago. I didn’t think she was going to pick up so I left a message telling her to come whenever they woke up.” Clint replied. “Could be any time.” He sat down on the bed and kicked up his feet. Chance opened her eyes and yawned. Natasha smiled and tickled the baby’s nose. She sneezed like a tiny puppy. Clint and Natasha looked at each other. “Aw, you’re so cute when you sneeze.” She cooed.  
            “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” He obviously had dropped all the manliness at the door because he was not going to deny that his youngest daughter was insanely cute.  
            His oldest daughter was walked down the hall at the same moment. She was still tired but excited to meet her baby sister. “Nat said we could babysit.” She told Peter who was walking beside her.  
            “I don’t know much about kids.” He admitted to his girlfriend.  
            “Neither do I but it’s a learning experience I guess.” Gwen shrugged and stopped at the door. She knocked on the frame and quietly walked in. “Hey…”  
            Her parents looked up. “Hey Gwen, Peter, come on in.” Natasha greeted with a warm smile. “You came at the perfect time, she’s awake right now.”  
            Gwen walked up to the hospital bed and put her hands to her mouth. “Oh my goodness, Pete, look at her!” She whispered excitedly. “She’s adorable, agh and so little!”  
            “She’s a light one.” Clint agreed and Natasha handed Chance over to Gwen. The newborn stared up at her eldest sister curiously.  
            “Hey kid…” Gwen murmured. “She has your eyes, Nat…actually she looks exactly like you. Man, she’s going to be a redhead, huh?”  
            “She’ll stick out, that’s for sure.” Natasha said remembering how growing up with red hair was…different.  
            “I’m so glad she doesn’t look like you dad, she’s actually cute.” Gwen teased.  
            Her father gave her a stern look. “Hey, daughter of mine, who gave you those looks?”  
            Gwen just laughed. “Whatever, dad. When do we get to take her home?” She asked excitedly.  
            “Tomorrow morning, hopefully.” Natasha answered with a smile.  
            Clint suddenly remembered something. “Peter,” he gestured towards the hall, “a word?” The teen nodded and followed him out into the hospital corridor. “Is everything taken care of?” He asked in a quiet voice.  
            “Yeah I got a couple of friends to help me move out most of the stuff. There were some clothes and other things that I left because I didn’t know…” Peter replied.  
            Clint nodded slowly. “That’s fine, I can look through them.” He’d given his daughter’s boyfriend a serious task. Clint didn’t want Natasha walking into a nursery that was set up for twins when she was only bringing home one. So he asked Peter to take out the extra crib and the few other blue things. It was bad enough they still had to have a funeral. He just wanted to make it as easy as he could. Maybe it wouldn’t work, but he’d try. “Thank you, Peter, it means a lot to me that you did this.”  
            “No problem, Gwen was asleep and I didn’t really want her to see it either. She’s not really talking about it.” Peter put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “She was just so anxious for Natasha that…I don’t know she’s grieving now.”  
            Clint felt odd having a heart to heart with the kid but in a way it felt sort of natural. He’d only had a daughter in his life, now two but she wasn’t arguing or slamming doors…yet, so having a sort of son figure was different. “Nat and I haven’t talked about it yet.” Clint admitted. “I don’t even know what to say.”  
            Peter nodded. He didn’t know what to say either. “I’m really sorry…”  
            “It’s fine.” He replied. “You’ve done enough for our family, Peter, really. I know as a father I’m not supposed to like you all that much,” a small smile crossed his face, “but you make Gwen happy. Nat and I can see that clear as day.”  
            Peter smiled. He was glad to finally get some praise from Mr. Barton. “Thank you, that’s what I’m here for.”  
            Clint returned the smile and put a hand on his shoulder. “Alright, you get to deal with the baby now.” He joked and walked back into the hospital room side by side with his potential future son-in-law. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chance was five when her twenty-one year old sister left her dorm at Columbia for a night out with her boyfriend of five years. Gwen was in her third year at the university, was the star of their track and field team, and was studying to be a nurse. Her mom and dad couldn’t have been prouder of her but they hadn’t even seen anything yet.  
            It was mid-December and snowing in New York City. Gwen pulled on her red pea coat and wrapped a thick black scarf around her neck. She felt beautiful and mature in dark jeans, a pretty pink blouse, and black heels. Her blond hair was curled and fell right on her shoulders, her green eyes accented by some eyeliner, her lips a deep scarlet. She left the building and into the flurry of snow. She was just meeting Peter at the pub a block away from the campus. Peter and Gwen had their falling out in high school, which was inevitable. The end of junior year and the beginning of senior year and they wouldn’t say one word to each other. But then they applied for colleges and got into Columbia, their preferred school and they both knew that about each other. Peter called Gwen up and they shared the good news. They went out on a few dates and realized they missed each other. Come September of their freshman year at Columbia and they were back in their natural state of being with each other. Peter going for his journalism major and Gwen working towards running and her nursing career.  
            Gwen had a funny feeling when she walked down the sidewalk to the pub. But it was a good funny feeling, like she was excited but she didn’t know why. She smiled subtly to herself and pushed open the door to lead into the warm and loud restaurant. There she found Peter at their normal table at the windows.  
            Peter smiled when he saw her walk in, he had to she was the light of his life. He got up from the booth to kiss her. “You look beautiful.” He complimented Gwen as he took her coat from her.  
            Gwen always blushed when he complimented her. “You don’t look bad yourself either.” She replied. Peter just grinned and popped the collar of his white button down. It was rare he dressed up for their dates, not that Gwen minded, but she was a little suspicious.  
            But it was just a typical date; they went to the café that they spent hours studying together most days, and then Peter walked her back to her dorm. Then the date changed. Peter took her a different route. “Why are we going the long way?” Gwen asked.  
            “What? The long way?” Peter pretended to be surprised.  
            Gwen just giggled and nudged him. “C’mon, what’s the reason? You’ve been acting jumpy all night.”  
            Peter finally stopped and took her left hand. “Remember this place?” He asked gazing at her lovingly.  
            Gwen looked around. They were in the courtyard towards the entrance to the university. “Uh…for what?”  
            “Two years ago and my Aunt May dropped me off over there, your parents dropped you off over there.” Peter pointed out the opposite locations. “And then we walked with all of our things until we ran into each other here.” He said in a soft voice. “I hadn’t seen you since summer ended and you dropped everything to hug me. And then right over there.” Peter pointed out another place on the grass. “That was where you and I spent that May afternoon where it was really warm. You were studying for your test and you were stressing out. And that’s the second I told you I loved you again. And you said you loved me back. And then there’s my old dorm building, third floor remember where we…”  
            Gwen ducked her head and blushed a bright red. “Your roommate walked in on us, it was so embarrassing.” She remembered. She could laugh at it now but back then when she was only nineteen it was the end of her life.  
            Peter laughed. “He could never look me in the eyes again. But then there’s your old dorm building where we tried again and it actually went pretty smoothly.” Gwen’s face was burning up and she pressed her forehead to his shoulder. “And now this is the place I ask you to marry me.”  
            Gwen’s hand shot up again. “What?” She thought she hadn’t heard him right.  
            Peter just cleared his throat and got onto one knee even though a thin layer of snow started to seep through his slacks and made his knee feel numb. He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a small velvet box. Still holding Gwen’s hand he looked up at her with slightly nervous eyes. “Uh…Gwendolyn Jane Barton, I’m really still just the dorky kid from your physics class who took pictures at your track meets just to spend time with you. But I fell in love with you and against all odds you gave me a chance. Now we’re here and I don’t want it to ever end. Will you spend the rest of your life with me and marry me?” Peter popped open the top of the ring box. Still on a college student’s salary, it wasn’t much but to Gwen it was the most gorgeous ring she’d ever seen.  
            Gwen had both of her hands over her mouth, tears rushing down her face and she felt like they’d freeze to her face but she didn’t care. “Pete…” She whispered. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” She exclaimed and tackled him into the snow. The box slipped from Peter’s hand but who cared? The two young adults laughed, their cheeks bright red, their eyes sparkling. Gwen kissed his frozen lips and knotted her fingers into his hair. They knew at that moment that they were the only things that matter in the universe. They were with their center of gravity and that’s where they were staying. 

 

The call came in at midnight. Natasha grabbed the phone before it woke up Chance who was just across the hall. “Gwen? Why are you calling so late, is everything okay?” She asked in concern. Clint stirred when he heard his wife on the phone.  
            Gwen was back in her dorm room. She was staring at the engagement ring on her left hand. “Mom! I just went out with Peter and he proposed!” She tried to keep her voice quiet so she didn’t wake up anyone.  
            Natasha sat up quickly. That woke up Clint up. “What? What’s going on?” He asked in confusion.  
            Gwen heard. “Daddy, Peter asked me to marry him!”  
            Natasha and Clint looked over at each other and stared. “Engaged?” Natasha was the first to get any words out.  
            “Yeah, I have a ring and everything!” She squealed.  
            “…Engaged…” Clint repeated Nat’s question. “Really?”  
            “I know isn’t it so exciting? Okay, I have to go I might wake up MJ,” Gwen looked over at her sleeping roommate. “Bye, I love you!” And she hung up.  
            Clint blinked a couple of times and flopped back onto his side. “This is just a nightmare,” he tried to convince himself, “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
            Natasha was a little more alert. How could Gwen get married at only twenty-one? She and Clint got married on the later side, yes, but twenty-one? She wasn’t even done with nursing school and she wanted to get married? Natasha couldn’t even imagine getting married when she was in college, but Gwen was her own person. She sighed, rested back into the pillows, and closed her eyes. Maybe it was just a bad dream. But it turned out it wasn’t when Chance slipped into the bedroom.  
            The four-year-old crept across the floor and up to the bedside. She put her chin on the mattress and stared at her mother for a second before she tried to wake her up. “Pst, mommy.” She whispered. Natasha stirred but didn’t wake up. “Mommy!” Chance raised her voice.  
            Natasha jolted awake again. “Yes? What?” She mumbled.  
            “I had the bad dream again.” Chance whispered, her green eyes almost glowing in the dark like a cat.  
            “It’s just a dream, baby.” She whispered when she realized it was her daughter. “Don’t be afraid.”  
            “But I am!” Chance complained.  
            Nat sighed. “Alright, you can sleep in here.” Chance smiled and crawled up onto the big bed and wriggled her way in between Clint and Natasha just like Gwen had done all those years ago. But Gwen used to curl up into a little ball but Chance, even as little as she was, managed to take up nearly half of the bed. She stretched out like a starfish and would kick anyone who got too close to her. It was hell for both parents but especially Clint because Chance decided she liked his side better and would slowly push him towards the edge of the bed. There were some mornings when he was just about to fall off and caught himself. When he did wake up he was convinced that it was actually a nightmare. Natasha and Chance were already up and he heard chatting coming from the kitchen. Even though he was exhausted from the sleepless night of being kicked and nearly having a heart attack because of a phone call, Clint dragged himself out of bed. He shuffled out of the room and yawned.  
            Gwen was standing in the front room, her coat and scarf still on as she showed her mother and sister her ring. Clint froze when he saw the small glittering stone on her left ring finger. Gwen noticed her dad walk in and she ran to hug him tightly. “Isn’t it so exciting, daddy?” She cried.  
            Clint couldn’t move. “Uh…yeah…” He looked over his daughter’s shoulder to look to his wife for help. Natasha just gave him a look that said ‘you better support her’.  
            “I’m so happy, we’re going to have it in June right after the semester ends and we want to go to Disney again because of how much fun we had when we were twins. We’re going to get those adorable mouse ears with the veil, I’m so excited.” Gwen’s voice was high speed and there looked like there was no end.  
            “June?” Clint asked in surprise. “That’s…soon, you still have two more years of school.” He reminded her.  
            “I can still go to school when I’m married.” Gwen said. “That’s not a problem at all.”  
            “Right…Gwen, have you thought this through?” Clint asked.  
            “Of course, I literally just told you what we’re doing.” She said.  
            “I meant,” Clint sighed, “where are you going to live, you both don’t have stable jobs yet, and what about your student loans?” He asked.  
            Gwen’s smile disappeared from her face. “But…I thought you’d be happy for me. Dad, I love him….”  
            “Gwen, love’s not going to get you far in life, you need to think things through first.” Clint said a little harshly.  
            Natasha sighed and shook her head. She knelt down to Chance. “Why don’t you go brush your teeth and I’ll be there in a few minutes to check how you did?” She said softly. Chance nodded, oblivious to the growing tension in the room, and ran off to the bathroom. Natasha straightened up and folded her arms over her chest watching father and daughter staring each other down.  
            “It seemed to work well for you and mom.” Gwen said in a tense voice. “You guys did the same thing.”  
            “We were already well off in life though, there wasn’t things we needed to worry about.” Clint said. “That’s how it worked out.”  
            “Yeah, not everyone has what you have.” Gwen retorted. “Can’t you just let me go on my own and figure out a life for myself?”  
            “I don’t want to see you go down the wrong road.” Clint said in a firm voice.  
            “How is this the wrong road?” Gwen demanded. “I’m engaged you should be happy for me!”  
            “We are Gwen, your father is just a little worried.” Natasha stepped in to diffuse the tension.  
            “Well, he won’t need to worry, he doesn’t need to be there.” Gwen turned on her heel and left through the elevator doors in a huff.  
            Clint groaned and fell back onto the couch. “What am I doing?” He muttered.  
            Natasha wasn’t happy with either of them. “I don’t know, but you need to be there for her.”  
            “I’m trying to but…marriage?” He looked up at Natasha with pleading eyes. He needed her to be on his side on this one or he wouldn’t win.  
            She wasn’t budging though. “She’s twenty-one, she can do whatever she wants. I’m going to be there though, and I’ll be very disappointed in you if you’re not.” Natasha told him in a cold voice.  
            “Mama!” Chance called with toothpaste filled mouth. Natasha gave her husband one last warning look before she went to the bathroom.  
            Clint put his head in his hands. “Dammit.” He swore under his breath. 


	33. Chapter 33

Gwen was true to her word. She was getting married and she didn’t need her father’s help. And she knew how to hold a grudge against him too. A wedding invitation went out to the penthouse but it was only addressed to Natasha. Luckily Nat intercepted the letter and just told Clint she’d gotten it, instead of showing it to him. But Gwen got her stubbornness from her father and he politely informed his wife that he wasn’t welcome.  
            Natasha was a little fed up with her dear husband and eldest daughter. Gwen was getting married and Clint was going to be there no matter what to walk her down the aisle. Nat didn’t have her father at her wedding and wouldn’t wish that upon anyone.  
            So when the June day approached she pulled out a suit for Clint. She threw it on the bed and woke him up at the same time. “Wh-at?” Clint muttered sleepily.  
            Natasha was putting in some earrings, already dressed and made up. “Time to get ready.” She told him.  
            “For what?” Clint knew for what but he was like a mule sometimes.  
            “You know damn well what day it is.” Nat had been at this tense cold level with him for quite a long time. Gwen hadn’t gotten off easily either.  
            Clint rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t want me there, Natasha, I’m not going to ruin her day.”  
            “You’ll ruin her day if you don’t show up.” Natasha retorted. “Now get dressed or you’re on the couch for a week.”  
            Clint knew she’d keep that promise so he got up reluctantly to get dressed. Chance ran down the hall in her adorable lavender flower girl dress with a white sash. Her red curls bounced as she waited excitedly for her parents to come out of the bedroom. The little girl couldn’t wait to be in her sister’s wedding. And to be a flower girl was a dream come true for her. Finally her parents walked out to go down the elevator with her. They held her hands and walked to the venue in central park where Gwen and Peter were tying the knot.  
            Clint nervously said goodbye to Natasha and Chance who had to get ready. The father was left to find Gwen. She was getting out of the limo that drove her and her bridesmaids over to the park. Clint opened the door and Gwen was a little surprised to see him. But she wasn’t angry because she had been crying earlier about how she wouldn’t have anyone to walk her down the aisle because she’d been so stupid. The bridesmaids, old friends from high school and MJ, her roommate, giggled and kept walking to the venue. Clint didn’t say anything for a minute he just looked at his daughter in the white wedding dress. It was a jarring moment but it was something good, he knew that now. He swallowed and held out an arm. Gwen bit her lip and smiled as she linked arms with her father.  
            It was a warm June afternoon. Birds were out chirping and hopping around the branches. The green leaves filtered in the intense sunrays changing them into a soft summer glow. Drifting breezes floated by, making Gwen’s loose blonde curls flutter about. The chiffon of her ball gown dress shuddered against the rest of the fabric underneath. Clint exhaled in relaxation. “You look just as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day.” He murmured.  
            Gwen’s cheeks turned bright red. “I don’t know this dress is like the cheapest I could find that didn’t look tacky.” She shrugged.  
            “Well, I don’t know much about dresses but it looks good enough to me. It doesn’t really matter anyways. As long as the groom shows up.”  
            Gwen giggled. “I hope he did.”  
            “Don’t worry, he did. And if he didn’t I’d have to go out hunting.”  
            She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Dad, I’m not sixteen anymore.” His daughter muttered softly.  
            “You’ll always be my little girl though, you know that right?” Clint glanced over at her. “I may have a four-year-old but you’re both still my little princesses. Always will be.”  
            Gwen bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t cry. “Daddy…” She leaned into his shoulder. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I really did want you here I just…I wanted you to be proud of me.”  
            “Of course I’m proud of you.” Clint replied gently. “I don’t think any father is genuinely happy to give his daughter away but I trust Peter will be a good man to you.”  
            “He will. You know I wouldn’t get married to anyone who disrespects me.” Gwen nodded.  
            “That’s my girl.” Clint smiled. “So, Disney? That sounds fun. Nat and I were thinking about taking Chance soon.”  
            “We’re excited.” Gwen grinned and blushed a little. “It’s going to be like we’re kids again, not worrying about anything.”  
            “You don’t need to worry about things until you’re a parent.” Clint said.  
            “Nursing school?” Gwen raised an eyebrow at her father.  
            “Well…yeah nursing school. But you’re doing great. I know you’re going to get a job straight out of graduation. And Peter will probably work for the Times if we know him well.”  
            Gwen nodded. “He’s already gotten some offers. He put them aside until after the wedding though. We’re excited for life.” She said softly.  
            “Your mom and I are excited to see you grow even more. You’ll stay in touch though right?” Clint asked the question that had been haunting his mind for the past few months.  
            “Of course.” Gwen looked startled that he’d even asked that question. “Why wouldn’t we?”  
            Clint shrugged and looked up at the blue sky for a moment. “I don’t know, you two are going to be busy. I know how hard it is to settle down and find a routine.”  
            “If I don’t call you at least three times a week you can assume I’m dead, how about that?” Gwen asked.  
            Clint shook his head and gave her a small smile. “Sounds good. I’ll hold you to that Gwendolyn.”  
            “I hope you will, Dad.” She murmured as they approached the set up aisle. The wedding guests stood up and smiled at the father and bride. MJ was holding Chance at the altar behind Peter. The groom was smiling like he’d never had before, he felt like crying but he was too happy to do anything. It felt like he was frozen in time and he didn’t want to forget that moment.  
  
            “Ready?” Clint whispered to his seven-year-old daughter in the elevator. She was nervous to meet her new babysitter.  
  
            “Ready?” Natasha asked the same little girl as they walked to the park together hand in hand to feed the ducks.  
  
            “Ready?” Clint asked his sixteen-year-old daughter as their family was finally reunited after the Maine wedding disaster.  
  
            “Ready?” Natasha asked the sleepy teenager as they woke up to go to the airport. They were flying to her parents’ wedding.  
  
            “Ready?” Peter yelled as they tipped over the edge of Splash Mountain.  
  
            “Ready?” Peter asked as they went to meet her new baby sister, Chance.  
  
            “Ready?” Natasha asked as they drove to her high school graduation.  
  
            “Ready?” Her roommate asked as they went to their first college lecture together as freshmen.  
  
            “Ready?” Clint whispered to his twenty-one-year old daughter in her wedding dress.  
  
            Gwen took a deep breath. “Yes.”  She answered with a smile. 

 

  If you were invited up to the Barton penthouse the first thing you would notice once you exited the elevators was the massive amount of pictures in just the first room. There was a glass table by the windows covered with beautiful silver picture frames holding even more beautiful memories. The oldest could be dated back to the day of Gwen’s birth. Then the pictures jumped from date to date ranging from that spring day to the birth of Gwen’s own baby boy, Benjamin Parker, more commonly referred to as Benjy. In between were all the photos that held every Barton family moment they loved. Each picture could bring up a laugh, especially the picture of Clint on Splash Mountain, or a little content sigh, like baby Chance dressed up as Nemo from her favorite Pixar movie on Halloween. Some were looming right before a major disaster. There was a picture of Natasha on the sailboat in Fiji the day before they found out Adrianne had cancer or the picture of eight month pregnant Natasha smiling right before she lost her baby boy and almost lost Chance. But that was life, good things happen before bad things and bad things happened before good things. And it would never end but that was the beauty of life, the Bartons knew that for a fact. There was the beautiful picture of Gwen and Peter on their wedding day as they kissed, the picture of Natasha and Clint holding hands on their tenth anniversary when they took a trip to Paris together, and the picture of all the Barton and Parkers together. Natasha and Clint were sitting on the couch together with thirteen-year-old Chance on her mother’s right side and two-year-old Benjy in his grandfather’s lap. Gwen and Peter stood behind the couch, Gwen leaning into her husband, Peter’s arm around his wife’s waist lovingly. It really did show how close the family was and how much they loved each other even through everything they’d been through.  
            But there’s still one story left and it has to do with a picture in the master bedroom. When Clint Barton was ninety-one, Natasha Barton died in her sleep. It took a toll on her elderly husband but the last thing she said to him was, ‘I love you’. Mr. Barton shuffled into the penthouse and went into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked over to the picture on the night table. It was of Natasha and just Natasha alone. She was young, just turned thirty. She was curled up on the couch in the penthouse her long hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her green eyes were fixed on a book. Gwen had taken it for her photography class and had given it to her father. Clint picked up the picture frame back the back popped open and the picture slid out onto his lap. It turned onto his back where a message he’d never seen before was visible. It was Natasha’s handwriting, Clint could tell that right away. He put on his glasses so he could read the words she’d written.  
   
 _Dear Clint,_  
 _You’re going to find this one day or maybe you won’t. But if you do I guess this is another place to say I love you. You saved me and made me the happiest person to ever walk this planet. I’m glad I’m getting to walk by your side. You made my life into a fairytale and you’re my prince charming. I love you so much so don't you dare forget it._  
 _Love,_  
 _Nat_  
  
The End 


End file.
